A Different shade of red
by ArcChaosLord
Summary: Jaune Arc was your average teen, until tragedy struck. Thus leaving Jaune open to new abilities, and a member of a new world hidden amongst everything he has known and seen. Rated M for possible future smut. Updates every Wednesday. Fan Art Is very much appreciated! (Tyler Charles Robinson on Facebook)(Jaune X Mega Harem)
1. Chapter 1

Death. To die, is to no longer exist, or at least, for most people, that's what it means. Not for one such Jaune Arc, however. In his case solely, it means the beginning. And to reach the beginning, you must first start from it.

Rain falls upon the slick concrete, pounding hard, like an automatic drum. The beat of rain is continuous, liquid meets earth at a rapid pace. It had been raining for at least three days straight, no clear skies in site. Jaune Arc tossed on his backpack, and stopped at the window to peer outside at the endless roar of water. The rain was almost a symbol for how the day was going to be for Jaune, for today was an important day in any adolescents life. Jaune was about to hit high school, his first day. High school makes many feel not too different from how the rain hitting the ground made those who dislike it feel; dreary, miserable, and thinking with the mindset of how it's seemingly endless. That, and the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach, made Jaune believe today was going to be a bad day. Jaune stepped out of his room and into the kitchen, where a note awaited him. It was from his mother.

It simply said, "Sorry, work came up." Jaune knew this meant his mother would be gone for weeks, even possibly months. She had never really quite explained what, or where, she worked. Ever since his dad died when he was seven, Jaune's mother would occasionally disappear for some kind of work for long periods of time and would return suddenly with a lump sum of money.

Jaune sighed and picked up the credit card hidden beneath the note. He slipped his future payments of who knows how many bills, whether they be for groceries or whatever, into his wallet and picked the keys off the hook by the front door. Jaune backed out the front door and closed it behind him, locking it. He tossed the keys up and over his shoulder, quickly spinning around and putting his hand out to catch them. The keys just hit the wet pavement below him, however, due to him being distracted by the person in front of him.

Pyrrha Nikos; Jaune's childhood friend, the girl he hasn't seen in three whole months, all of summer break, stood before him. She gave him the usual head half-tilted, half-hearted smile that brought nostalgia of many fun times, and many rough as well. Jaune opened his mouth, but for some reason, he couldn't form any. Pyrrha giggled at how the blonde goof looked standing there with his slack-jaw and dumb expression.

"Long time no-see." Pyrrha broke the silence between them. Jaune was used to that, though. He never was that good talking to females, even the ones that were his friends.

"Uh.. I.. Yeah,um..How've you been?.." Jaune finally coughed up a response, averting her gaze as he quickly scooped his keys off the ground.

"I've.. seen better times, I suppose. More importantly, how have you been?.." Pyrrha gave a concerned look.

"Well..okay. I mean, well, We're freshmen now! ugh, I, I'm a freshman, You're a fresh..woman?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head. ' _Smooth_ ' He slapped himself mentally.

Pyrrha giggled,"I guess you can say that." She sighed, "I missed you Jaune, I really did." She turned and started walking through the rain and towards the gate. She called back to him, "You're going to West Beacon, right?"

Jaune nodded and quickly caught up to her side, then slowed to her walking pace. They shared steady silence, aside from the downpour and occasional passerby, all the way to the high school. When they reached the first step to the entrance, Pyrrha jolted in sudden realization.

"Crap, Jaune, Sorry, but I gotta catch ya' later, I promised someone I'd meet up with them before the entrance ceremony, kay?" Pyrrha bolted off before Jaune could've replied, not that he would have stopped her. Jaune sighed, exhaling loud. Jaune went up the second step, but as soon as his foot made contact with the concrete, someone zoomed past him, knocking him off his equilibrium, and spinning him around before he fell on his butt. Jaune rubbed his tailbone flesh, aggravated and about to curse the jerk who just did that, until he saw the same jerk run face first into some white-haired girl. Jaune was still dizzy, but he could make out that the one who knocked him over was a girl, and she was currently being yelled at by the girl in white she just ran into. Jaune stood up just as the girl in white was about to say something really offensive, so he had to step in-

"You better pay for my dry-cleaning you little gothita looking bi-" she was cut off by ours truly, mister chivalrous.

"Hey! Leave her alone, it was an honest mistake! She just wasn't looking where she was going, okay? Leave it at that!" With that said, the girl in white stomped off, furious, red-faced with anger and embarrassment. Jaune extended his hand to the small girl. Trying to not seem like a creep, he also gave a small smile, it wasn't too much, but was also not too little. She accepted his hand and he helped her up.

"Hi..I'm..uh.. Jaune Arc" Jaune was nervous talking to this girl he had never met before, he had no idea what she'd be like, however, his worries melted away when she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Ruby..Ruby Rose. Jaune, huh? Is that French or something?.." Jaune somehow felt at ease when she spoke. She was just so cheerful sounding and happy, when she spoke he felt relaxed and calm, like he could say or do whatever he wanted, and she would still smile brightly and hold his hand.

'Hold my hand?..' Jaune looked down at his hand still locked into hers, and light pink crept across his face. He tried casually removing his hand, but her grasp was like quicksand, the harder he struggled to pull it free, the deeper into her hold his hand would sink.

Jaune distracted himself through replying, "Uh.. Heh.. Yeah, actually, I come from a line of french ancestors. And...um.. do you mind.. letting go?.." Jaune averted eye contact.

As if suddenly realizing she was still gripping his hand, Ruby let go and apologized. Jaune and Ruby started talking, and as they entered those large double doors of the main entrance of West Beacon, they entered as friends. Confirmed as such by Jaune even asking if they were friends…

"So.. we're..friends, right?"

"Of course!"

Jaune and Ruby entered the auditorium, where the opening of the year speech was about to be held by the Principal, Dean of students, and the Freshman body president. Jaune was amazed and frightened by how many people were currently in this room. He could easily make out the different groups, who were friends, who were loners, and how many people there were that he knew would never interact with him. Ruby ran off and hugged some busty blonde girl, leaving Jaune by himself in a crowd of people he didn't know, most of which he probably didn't want to.

Jaune spotted the girl in white from earlier talking to none other than Pyrrha. He wanted to apologize for snapping at her, even though she was at fault for screaming(I hate weiss, fair warning.), so he strolled up to them smiling and waving at Pyrrha. The girl in white was shocked to see Pyrrha interacting with the blonde dolt who had the audacity to yell at her earlier.

"Pyrrha, you know this dip-wad?" Weiss exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Jaune's direction.

"Yes, I do. Weiss, this is Jaune, he's my best friend and my neighbor." Pyrrha smiled in his direction. With both girls looking his way, he cracked under pressure..

..and so did his voice,"I..I'm Jaune" Pyrrha giggled at stating what she just had and Weiss simply glared at him. Jaune broke the awkward silence hanging above them.

"I.. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier" He rubbed the back of his head and tried to divert his eyes from her menacing gaze.

Weiss crossed her arms and looked away, in a 'hmph!' sort-of way.

"Fine, I'll accept your apology. But only because you're Pyrrha's friend, not because I want to. And trust me, I'll be keeping my eyes on you." And with that, Weiss left the two be, and went and blended with another crowd, disappearing into the swarm of people.

Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other, and both opened their mouths to speak, but immediately, they both closed their mouths, opened them again, and closed them again.

"ha ha, you first please.." Pyrrha said, allowing Jaune.

"Oh.. right, I made a new friend! Her name is Ruby, she's a freshman like us. She's really nice and sweet." Jaune smiled and turned his head, scanning the crowd for any sign of Ruby. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was internally screaming. Just the thought of Jaune with any girl, friends or whatever, other than her infuriated her. She would never have the courage to tell him, but she has always had a crush on Jaune since they met.

Jaune snapped her out of her thoughts, "So, what was your thing?.." Pyrrha blinked back into reality and realized what he asked.

" Oh, so, I guess I was voted President of the Freshman student body, and I have to give a speech in like, ten minutes!" Jaune's eyes went wide, and hers did as well when he hugged her.

"That's so cool! I always knew you were top-class!" Pyrrha took that the wrong way and thought he meant 'top-class' as in best romantic option. She always had a knack for taking things the wrong way, even if they didn't sound anywhere near what she thought. Pyrrha ran away, full speed, blushing mad. Jaune was once again left alone and confused.

Soon enough, the students were seated, and the speeches began addressing the upcoming year, and welcoming the new Freshman class. When Pyrrhas speech rolled around, Jaune awoke from his nap and actually payed attention. She gave a well thought-out speech including some key points such as 'following dreams' and preparing for the future. After her speech was complete, she spotted Jaune in the far left, back corner of the audience and waved to him smiling. Jaune smiled and waved back, of course, not knowing that he just sealed a vengeance sworn by a certain Pyrrha fan in the crowd, the school bully, Cardin Winchester.

After the speeches the students were released to explore the campus and seek out clubs and activities they wanted to be a part of. Jaune searched for Pyrrha and Ruby, hoping he could maybe join some stuff they were, so he wouldn't be completely alone in his school experience. Jaune felt a hand land on his shoulder. Jaune jolted, he spun around and saw Ruby standing there, waving with one hand, using the other to nibble on a complimentary cookie. She swallowed the cookie and spoke.

"What's up Jaune-y?" She sounded chipper as usual. (Cookie pun intended.)

"Jaune-y?.. oh,uh, I was just looking for you and Pyrrha.." Jaune slipped a cookie out of Ruby's hand and nibbled on it slowly, not using his hands.

Ruby tilted her head, a confused look on her face, "Who's Pyrrha?.."

Jaune mentally slapped himself again.

"She's the one who gave the speech for the Freshman. She's our Prez I guess. She's also been my friend for as long as I remember. I hope you two get along." Jaune looked right to left once more, hoping to catch sight of her.

"Mm-hm.." Ruby replied. Jaune couldn't figure out why but Ruby's attitude and tone had dropped all of a sudden. He put his palm on her forehead, and her cheeks went a hue of pink.

"Are you okay? You don't look good all a' sudden. Are you sick from too many cookies? ha ha.." he joked, not knowing his closeness was making her "fever" worse.

The whole rest of the school day, Ruby didn't seem her usual self, and Pyrrha was nowhere to be found. That is, of course, until Jaune spotted her waiting for him at the bottom of the school steps, where she had always waited for him in middle school. He pulled Ruby with him as he jogged up to Pyrrha.

"Hiya, Pyhrra." He greeted."This is my new friend, Ruby! Ruby, this is Pyrrha!" He claimed, smiled at them both,unbeknownst to him, warming their hearts.

They shook hands,and whilst Jaune glanced away for a split-second, they glared at each other, sparks flying between their locked looks that could kill. Ruby gave Pyrrha an evil grin. Ruby placed her hand on her forehead and swiveled backwards fake-fainting into Jaune, who fell for it, of course.

"oh.. Jaune..I don't feel so-oowooh" She acted, leading him into concern.

"Woh! Ruby, what the- are you alright?" Jaune held her in one arm, and fanned her with the other, which would do nothing, considering it's still raining..Dolt.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth, she glared at Ruby, staring daggers from behind Jaune. She wasn't going to play her childlike game. Pyrrha went to leave, crossing the street.

Wheels, eighteen, to be exact, screech along the highway. The gas tanker swivels and launches itself down the road, it's driver, completely intoxicated, unable to see two inches in front of him. He curses and slurs, slamming his hands into the wheel, shifting quickly left and comes over a hill, and happily hits the gas, enjoying his ride. He his unable to see the girl with long red hair crossing the street.

Jaune, however, sees the gas tanker coming, and shoots Ruby a desperate glance, which she returns telling him 'go!' without any words. Jaune hits the ground like usain bolt, speeding towards Pyrrha, who had just now noticed the tanker launch over the hill and in her direction. It was too late to go back, too late to cross, Pyrrha was smack in the middle of the highway, semi nearly feet from her face.

Jaune used all the strength in his legs to push himself from the earth, lunging towards Pyrrha, and knocking her out of the way and off her feet. In that split-second that Pyrrha hit the ground, she looked up and into Jaune's eyes. He said, "I'm glad you're safe.."

"SHPLACK" Jaune's whole right side is destroyed by the pure meteoric impact of the eighteen wheeler slamming into him at eighty miles an-hour. Jaune's right arm and six ribs were instantly crushed, as they took the initial blow. His skull was split, his right leg fractured, his nose broken. His already mutilated body met the pavement with force half of that the semi created, causing more fractures, his left shoulder being shattered, and his already broken ribs breaking even more and piercing both lungs. Jaune's body, after what had seemed like an eternity, finally came to a sliding stop. Jaune looked up into the sky. It was still raining. 'It seems the rain stops for nobody, or Anything.' Jaune thought to himself. 'I guess it's beautiful in that way.'

Pyrrha sprinted to Jaune's side and kneeled. Jaune couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could tell she was crying. He tried to tell her everything was going to be okay, that as long as she was fine, it doesn't matter what happens to him. But he couldn't, he couldn't speak. The blood from his lungs had already reached the pit of his mouth. Gasping for breath, Jaune turned his broken neck and coughed up blood. More and more, but it never stopped. The lack of oxygen in Jaune's brain caused it to shut down. With his last breath Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes and smiled. Pyrrha sat and watched in horror, crying hysterically, as the color left Jaune's eyes. Jaune Arc was dead.

On that day, crimson red met water, and lilac eyes met the sky as they slowly faded away. On that day, a life ended, But for Jaune Arc, the end…. was merely the beginning.

"You can't start the next chapter if you keep re-reading the last one..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, arclord here, I haven't been writing lately, but I felt it was time for something new. So this is a Jaune O.P. story. Please, if you like it, leave a comment and let me know if you like it. If you don't, tell me why, I'm up for criticism. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc woke up in the hospital, just north of West Beacon. He jolted awake, quickly taking in his surroundings. He realized he was in a hospital room. Jaune looked down at his lap, where Pyrrha slept soundly, half sitting on a chair beside him, half laying on him. Jaune's mind went a million miles a minute. 'Didn't I die?' he pondered deeply, he remembered the immense pain of being smashed by the semi.. 'What happened with the semi? How am I alive? There isn't a single scratch on my body!'Jaune patted himself down, looking for any scars or wounds.

Ruby bursted through the hospital door, eyes teary. Pyrrha snapped awake and quickly lept off Jaune, pink forming on her cheeks. Ruby ran up and hugged Jaune, holding him tight.

"What the heck happened,how are you alive? Pyrrha! How is he alive?!" Ruby shot a look towards Pyrrha, who started fidgeting.

"The.. the doctor said they tried a new form of surgery.. and it felt well with Jaune's high metabolism..heh..heh" Pyrrha averted eye contact with Jaune, but Jaune recognized that look. Pyrrha rarely lies, but when she does, he can tell. He shrugged it off for now, and soon realized Ruby was still hugging him, which made him blush.

"What happened with the tanker?.." Jaune questioned, slowly slipping out of Ruby's grasp.

"He crashed a mile up the road, he tried to escape police, but was mauled by some animal." Pyrrha explained. Jaune knew she wasn't lying this time. 'Mauled, huh? Crazy.' Jaune turned and slipped out of the cheap hospital covers. He was wearing one of those blue hospital onesies, not too different from his blue bunny onesie he wears to bed every night. Jaune stretched, his muscles, his limbs, had never felt better. Jaune felt like a new person.

The doctor who was assigned to Jaune stepped in the room, a look of surprise etched on his face. "Mr. Arc! Glad to see you up and moving. We just have a couple of tests to run, then you should be able to be released today, so until then, your girlfriend and your sister will have to leave.." Jaune was shocked. Jaune shot Ruby and Pyrrha looks.

"They wouldn't let us in.." Ruby and Pyrrha whined in unison. Jaune face-palmed.

Mere hours later, the tests were complete and Jaune was released from the hospital. He dressed in his usual clothes, that were prepared for him at his bedside. He met the girls outside. They started walking to his house. Jaune broke the usual silence. He had only noticed just now, but it was no longer raining. He decided that would be a conversation starter.

"So..um.. It's nice to not be in the pouring rain for once..heh.." he rubbed the back of his head. This situation seemed somehow.. awkward.

"Yes, it is.." Was Pyrrha's simple answer. Ruby just nodded and was silent.

The three reached Jaune's home and Jaune invited them in. Jaune started to prepare coffee while Pyrrha sat on the couch and Ruby looked around. Ruby slipped into the kitchen and snuck up behind Jaune. She hugged him from behind, causing Jaune to spill scalding hot coffee on his bare arm. To Jaune's disbelief, he felt nothing, and the small burn on his arm instantly disappeared. Jaune believed he must have still been loopey due to drugs.

"So..Ruby.." Jaune prodded,"How long was I in the hospital exactly?.." Ruby looked down, thinking. She looked back up at him.

"Two days." Ruby stated. Jaune spit up the coffee in his mouth all over the counter in shock.

"Two freakin' days?! What the heck?!" He wiped the coffee from his mouth.

"Y-yeah.. well. Intense surgery, y'know? That and.." Ruby cut herself off, looking away. Her and Pyrrha were hiding something. Jaune had to get to the bottom of what was truly going on here.

"That and.. what?" Jaune interrogated.

"N-nothing.. just a new kind of surgery..that's all.." Ruby started looking nervous. Jaune grabbed Ruby by both shoulders and looked her in the eyes. His deep blue pools locked onto her silver shrouds. Unable to look away Ruby spoke up.

"You're-" And was cut off by Pyrrha.

"Like I had already said, Jaune. Your metabolism and healing ability is just very high. Which fit well with the new kind of surgery you 's It." She glared at Ruby, which caught Jaune's attention.

"Pyrrha.. You're Lying." Jaune had called Pyrrha out and her eyes went wide. She kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to form a new excuse. Jaune crossed his arms and glared at her. Ruby looked down and stayed quiet, she didn't want him to be upset with her. And as if Jaune was hit upside the head with a frying pan, Jaune was hit upside the head with a frying pan.

"Ah! What the butts, Pyhrra?!" Jaune rubbed his head where he was hit, even though there was no pain, or lump.

"Why can't you just leave things how they are!? " Pyrrha exclaimed.

Someone knocked on the front door, causing everyone to jump. Jaune grabbed the pan from Pyrrha and set it on the kitchen counter. He strolled up to the door. He peeked through the eye hole, and a very angry looking golden-haired girl was standing there, arms crossed. Jaune recognized her. Jaune opened the door, only to have a cocked fist slam into his nose, making it feel as though it re-broke.

Jaune quickly jumped back on his feet, holding his nose that was somehow just fine.

"What the hell?!" He screamed. The golden haired girl lunged forward and grabbed Jaune by the collar of his sweater. She punched him again, this time the cheek, and pulled him up once more. She glared and snarled, cocking her fist to hit him again.

"Where's my sister, Punk!?" Jaune was utterly confused. 'What in the name of Oum Is she talking about?'

"Yang! Let him go!" Jaune heard Ruby yell from behind him. Yang dropped Jaune and ran over to hug her sister.

"Ruby! I was SO worried about you, sis!" Yang cheered, happily.

"Sis?!" Jaune and Pyrrha both exclaimed. Echoing one-another. Jaune stood up and dusted himself off.

He broke their hug, "Hate to ruin this beautiful reunion in MY House, But again, What the hell?!"

Yang lunged at Jaune once again, this time trying to backhand him. Jaune barely dodged and Ruby got ahold of Yang's arm.

"You kidnapped my sister, you piece a' shit!" Yang screamed. Jaune blinked. 'Kidnapped? Me?'

"He didn't kidnap me,Yang!" Ruby spoke up, "He was in an accident, so I was at the hospital with him, waiting for him to get better." A confused look spread across Yang's face.

"Well.. Why do you care if he's okay or not!" Yang crossed her arms once more.

"B-Because he's my.. friend.. that's why.." Ruby seemed nervous.

Yang groaned and turned to Jaune, extending her hand to him.

"I didn't catch your name.." Yang said, a look of disgust on her face.

'Well you might have if you didn't come in swinging!' Jaune wanted to say, but didn't have the guts to. Jaune just clasped her hand in his and lightly shook it.

"Jaune..Jaune Arc.." He sounded meek. It was an understatement to say Yang was frightening.

Ruby explained how she had gotten to become friends with Jaune, and how the accident occurred. She also explained about the "New kind of surgery" and how Jaune was released quickly. Yang put everything together and started to warm up to Jaune a little bit more. Pyrrha seemed upset, however, for inside her mind she was slamming her head against a table. 'Great. Another beautiful girl in Jaune's life.

The four went out to eat together that night and Jaune got to know Yang, and besides the anger issues, she seemed to be a pretty nice girl. Pyrrha went home earlier due to 'Not feeling well'. After eating Yang and Ruby wanted to do something fun, so they decided to drag Jaune along. Yang could drive, being 17 and all, so they had a lot of options. They decided, 'they' being Ruby and Yang, since Jaune had no say, to hang out at Yang's favorite Gym and bar, "Junior's".

Besides the immediate smell of sweat and despair, the place looked pretty fun. It was more like a playhouse than it was a gym. There were arcade games, fencing arenas, a ball pit, and much more. Jaune was amazed at how many attractions they fit into such a small building. Hanging above the doors, the pride and joy of the 'gym', were two large swords. Jaune asked about the swords, and apparently they've been passed down the owners family, and they used to belong to 'Attila the Hun', Which seemed like a bunch of baloney to Jaune.

Jaune caught a glimpse of someone he thought he had seen before, but he just shrugged it off and continued to have fun with his new found friends. 'It was nice having friends', Jaune thought, 'It's nice having Pyrrha back, too'. For once in a long time, Jaune smiled naturally.

He shouldn't have. Why does it seem as though as soon as a glistening of happiness appears, something or someone has to destroy it. The one person he never would've guessed to be at this place punched him in the gut, and shoved him against the glass double door entrance. Jaune was pinned against the doors by Cardin Winchester. He should've guessed. Jaune struggled to get the door open, but for some reason, it just wouldn't budge. Of all the hits he's taken so far, even the semi, none compared to the brick of a fist belonging to Cardin. The sheer force of the large fist hitting Jaune's abdomen almost made him puke.

Jaune went to hit back, he threw a punch, which was caught by Russel Thrush. Russel spun Jaune's arm around and pinned it to his back, holding him steady only for Cardin to land a right cross on Jaune's left cheek. Jaune hit the ground. 'Why has nothing hurt until now?..' Jaune contemplated as he writhed in pain on the floor. Cardin grabbed a handful of Jaune's hair and yanked his head off the floor.

"What's going on between you and my Pyrrha Jaune-y boy?.." Cardin whispered in a low, evil tone.

Jaune refused to even dignify Cardin with human response. So, he responded in an inhuman manner, and spat right between his eyes.

Cardin dropped Jaune, took a step back, and lunged forward, placing a heavy kick to Jaune's left temple. Pain shot through Jaune's head, migraines came short after. Jaune slammed his fist into the ground. He slowly stood up. Jaune was furious.

"C'mon, Jaune-y, hit me with your best shot!" Cardin shouted, tapping his own right cheek.

Jaune roared as he charged at Cardin, but quickly spun inches from him. He punched Russel square in the nose, catching him by surprise, and knocking him on his ass. This took Cardin by surprise as well, but he just chuckled as he kneed Jaune in the side. Jaune hit the door once more. Cardin threw his fist towards Jaune's face. However, this time, Jaune was ready for it. He dodged to the right at the last second and Cardin's fist went through the glass door. Multiple razor sharp shards cut Cardin's hand to raw meat. Jaune looked Cardin dead in the eye, And head-butted him as hard as he could. That was a mistake, None wins with a headbut.

Cardin hit the ground with a 'thud', and Jaune fell to his hands and knees, blood dripping from a small cut on his forehead. Ruby and Yang by this time had just seen what was going on and had called the police. Ruby ran to Jaune's side.

"Jaune! Are you okay?!" Ruby was a little frightened by the blood running down Jaune's face from the cut and his nose.

"I.. I think I'm okay..My head hurts, though.." Jaune chuckled a little. Ruby stepped back to give Jaune some room to breath.

Just then, a loud snapping noise could be heard from above Jaune. Jaune looked up to see one of the large swords break from it's hook. The sword pierced Jaune's middle horizontally, severing his spine. Jaune remained in the same position, only now, a hilt stuck out of his back. Ruby's blood spattered face was frozen in shock. Russel ran away screaming, and dived into the ball pit.

Jaune looked up at Ruby. His eyes wide. He lifted himself onto his knees, and slid the huge sword out of his back. He threw the large bloodstained sword on the ground. He never broke eye contact with Ruby. The wide slant in Jaune's middle slowly closed up. Jaune could feel every tendon, every nerve, every muscle reconnect. Jaune eyes started watering. He couldn't believe what was happening. His now jet black eyes were staring deeply into Ruby's.

"Ruby.. What am I?.." Jaune spoke with such distress, such sadness, that those few words snapped Ruby out of her frozen state. She hugged Jaune.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Jaune.. you-...you're.. an Upir." Jaune's eyes faded back to their usual blue hue. Cardin clapped. Jaune jolted back to his feet where a very different Cardin stood before him.

"Wow, Just Wow. Jaune-y boy, an Upir? I never would've guessed" Cardin said sarcastically. His entire body was covered in what appeared to be cement. Jaune was so confused.

"Cardin..what the hell are you?!..." Cardin grabbed Jaune by his throat and lifted him off the ground. His strength was so much more immense, Jaune could feel it.

"I'm a gargoyle Jaune-y boy. And you're fuckin' dead!" Jaune flinched, but Cardin's fist was stopped by Yang's palm.

"Leave Jaune alone!" Yang placed a kick to the side of Cardin's head, Cardin flew and crashed into a nearby wall. Rubble fell on top of him.

"Yang?! Wait, what are you?! Is everyone in this town some kind of demon or monster?!" Jaune yelled.

"Not the cops!" Yang yelled as she picked up Jaune like a cat, and broke through the other door that wasn't already broken. She tossed Jaune into her car and her and Ruby strapped in. They took off down the road as fast as they could.

"You never answered my question, what are you?!" Jaune prodded.

"Rubes and I here are Akuma!" Jaune gave Yang a dumb look.

"Japanese Demons?!" Jaune questioned.

"Let's put it this way, blondie. Everything you know and see is just a cover. Humans are the minority. We like to call ourselves the majority! Now you're one of the 'Majority' as well!" As Yang explained, the look on Jaune's face just became more and more confused.

"So.. demons.. monsters.. magic.. is all real?" Jaune slumped back in his seat. This was all so much to take in at once. Ruby turned and leaned over her seat.

"We're not bad demons.." Ruby clarified.

"I know, Ruby." Jaune stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose, still unable to contemplate everything that had just happened.

The three once again ended up at Jaune's house. It was almost midnight, and at this point, Jaune just wanted to get a good rest He made out a bed on the couch for Ruby, and laid out a bed on the floor for Yang. It being thursday tomorrow, Jaune just wanted to get as much sleep as he could before he had to go to school in just six hours. Jaune steadily drifted off to sleep, even though the day had been so insane, Jaune slept like a rock.

Jaune awoke at six o'clock to the sound of his alarm. His very annoying alarm. His body was heavy and he couldn't move his arms to turn the alarm off. He slowly blinked his eyes open. Both Ruby and Yang were lying on either side of him. Jaune's face went red. They had ahold of both of his arms, and were both sound asleep. Jaune wriggled and pulled, but he couldn't get his arms free. He was so unbelievably embarrassed, even though there wasn't anyone around to see. Yang rolled over, freeing Jaune's right arm. More importantly than trying to turn the alarm off, he used his free arm to try to pry his other arm from Ruby's clasp. Ruby moaned in her sleep and mumbled something about Jaune, which made Jaune blush even harder. Yang tapped his shoulder, and as he looked over he realized she was awake. She was leaning on one bent arm, staring at him, head in hand.

"What up, lady killer?.." Yang said sadistically.

Jaune swallowed the spit caught in his throat, making a 'gulp' sound. Her face was close, too close to his. If it was even possible, Jaune felt his face go even hotter. It had to be crimson red by now. With his free hand, Jaune reached over and waved at Yang. No sound was emitted.

"Don't get me wrong by my being here, blondie. I was just cold. Her, however.." Yang said as she pointed towards Ruby,"I think she just LIKES you." She put a lot of emphasis on 'likes'.

"You.. do know you're blonde, too? right?" Jaune quipped.

"No, my hair is gold. There's a difference." Yang smirked.

"No there isn't. Blonde is gold." Jaune Argued.

"Yes there is! Gold is deeper! Heavier!" Yang crossed her arms.

"You must be blonde, Cuz You're an idiot! A beautiful idiot!" Jaune said playfully, causing the two to laugh. "You're not too ugly yourself" Yang replied giggling. Yang smiled at Jaune. Jaune smiled at Yang. Their faces were too close. Jaune had just realized he could feel Yang's breath on his lips. Yang slowly leaned towards Jaune, closing her eyes.

'Is she trying to kiss me?!' Jaune screamed internally. He couldn't help it, with Ruby locking him into place, and Yang slowly closing in on him, he only had one choice.

Jaune gave in. This would be his first time kissing a girl. Jaune mimicked Yang, and closed his eyes as he leant in. Their lips met, and it was a new sensation Jaune had never felt before. Jaune pulled back out of fear he might mess something up. Better safe than sorry.

Yang smile was so wide and bright, it warmed Jaune's un-beating heart. Ruby woke up, and sat up in bed. She turned and saw Yang by herself, arms behind her head. Yang was still smiling very bright, almost glowing.

"What did I miss?.." Ruby questioned, confused as to why her sis' was so happy.

"Ya' got some more competition, sis'." Yang stated.

"Huh?.." Ruby replied.

Meanwhile, Jaune paced in the living room. He didn't know what to think about all this. Monsters, Demons, Girls liking him… it just all seemed unreal. A knock at the door tore Jaune from his deep concentration. He opened the door. Pyrrha stood there.

"What the hell is an Upir?!" Jaune got straight to the chase, and Pyrrha's smile instantly disappeared.

"That's what I am. A sort of vampire. How.. did you find out?.. " she asked.

"Wait, you're an Upir too?.." Jaune was confused.

"You dolt! You're only an Upir, because I turned you into one!"

"Huh?!"

"Ugh.." Pyrrha began to explain. "An Upir can change a human into a half-Upir through an exchange of saliva. After the accident, I felt you didn't deserve to die, since it was my fault I almost got hit. So I turned you.."

'Exchange of saliva..so.. Yang wasn't my first kiss.. Pyrrha is..' Jaune understood a lot more now. It all kind of fit together, how he healed so quick and all. How he also felt stronger.

"Is someone here?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"Oh..yeah, Yang and Ruby stayed the night." Jaune stated.

Yang ran out into the living room waving a black t-shirt around, Ruby followed soon after crying for her sister to give her shirt back. She was in pajama pants and a black bra. Yang threw the shirt in Ruby's face. She slipped behind her sister and un-hooked her bra, which then fell to the ground, revealing her bare chest. Jaune's nose spurted blood.

"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest, it's about the one's who walked into your life, said 'I'm here for you', and proved it."

* * *

 **Hello, ArcLord here once again. Here's chapter 2, hoped you liked it. A lil' bit more words and reading time, not to mention, romance, to this one. Again, leave a comment if you liked it. Thanks for the previous comments, please continue the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ironwood tech. Incorporated:

"Seems there's a new member of the Majority in town."

"Seems so."

"Did I hear correctly he was changed by an Upir, due to an accident?"

"That is correct, sir. But if I may ask, what does this have to do with me?.."

"Humans.. are lower life forms. They are garbage. They produce.. nothing but garbage. They are disgusting. So, when one of them.. becomes one of us.. It's a disgrace to Majority everywhere. What does this have to do with you? You're the best of the best. I want the half Upir DEAD."

"U-Understood, sir."

"And Ren.."

"Yes, Mr. Ironwood, sir?"

"If you fail me.. It'll be your head.."

"O-Of course, sir.."

Downtown Park

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang, were out together at the park on a beautiful, cloudless, saturday morning. Jaune had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't get rid of. He kept looking around him, but nothing seemed wrong. Nothing seemed out of place. However, he just couldn't shake the feeling someone near him was upset, or being wronged. Pyrrha and Ruby both noticed Jaune's uneasy attitude, but they couldn't seem to understand why he was feeling this either. But then, as if his mental radar had gone off, he saw it. Three boys, around sixteen or seventeen, were bothering a lone girl sitting on a bench, who was reading. The ebony haired girl tried her hardest to ignore the coos of the annoying people surrounding her, but they were relentless. It escalated quickly, they started pulling the bow off her head, tugging at her hair, and begging her to date them. Jaune being the kind, chivalrous, gentleman that he is, couldn't let this go. If h hated anything more than being bullied, it would be people who bully girls.

Jaune stomped up to the boys, his eyes filled with anger. He smacked the hand of one of the boys, who was reaching again for the silent girls bow.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the boys questioned. They must not have seen Jaune coming. They all jolted when he entered the scene.

"I'm her boyfriend! If you don't leave her alone, I'm calling the cops!" Of course, this was a lie. Jaune didn't even know the girl. He just believed this lie would be the easiest way to get them to leave without starting a fight.

The boys backed off holding their hands up as if Jaune was pointing a gun at them. Jaune stood there, arms crossed, and glaring, until the boys were out of sight. Jaune turned to the girl, and flashed a half cocked smirk, while rubbing the back of his head. It seemed rubbing the back of his head became a nervous impulse. He held his other hand out for her to shake.

"I'm sorry for lying like that, but it seemed the best way to get them to leave you alone.."

The girl looked at his hand, then accepted it. "You didn't.. have.. to help me." The girl stated, a hint of sorrow in her voice, Jaune caught it.

"I kind of did, actually. It's against my moral code not to. I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Pleased to meet you" Jaune flashed her another goofy smile.

"I'm Blake... Belladonna." She finally gave her name, which made Jaune's goofy smile grow even brighter.

The girls stood back and just let this interaction happen. Why? None of them could really explain, they all three just felt if they stepped in, they would be simply intterupting.

"What are you reading, Blake? If you don't mind me asking, that is!" Jaune was trying not to say something wrong. He didn't want to be rude.

Blake seemed excited that someone else was interested in books for once. She was hesitant, however, to tell him the name. She gave in, hoping he's never heard of it.

"It's he third novel of the 'Ninjas of love.' series." She blushed, burying her face in the book, hoping for the worst. Jaune's reaction surprised her.

"Oh, really? I heard Chris dies in the new one! I also heard they reveal sarah's father!.." Blake was in shock, she couldn't believe their was someone else in this world who shared her love for the best books she had ever read.

"I.. I already have it pre-ordered.." Blake said.

"Aw, no way! You'll have to let me borrow it after you read it, I have to see what happens next!" Jaune exclaimed. He hadn't realized anyone else in this world loved 'Ninjas of Love' as much as he did. He was happy to finally be able to tell someone of his love for books.

"Well... it's supposed to be delivered by friday.. maybe you could... come over and read it with me.. " Blake hid her face embarressed, her face couldn't be any more red. She basically had asked out a boy she just met.

Blake had never believed in such things, but she couldn't help but feel she fell in love with this goofy, amazing, cute, boy at first site. She started worrying. Jaune wasn't answering. She peeked out from behind her book. Jaune was tapping on his scroll, he oushed it towards her. A 'New Contact' screen appeared on the phone. Blake smiled and put in her name and number.

"I'd love to." Jaune once again showed her that goofy, yet confident smile.

Blake's heart fluttered. Her smile grew two sizes larger, and she could not be any more happy. This was her chance to finally make a friend, and get her mother off her back about it. Blake had been alone for so long. He wouldn't know it, but Jaune was saving her.

"Where'd your friends go?.." Blake asked.

Jaune spun and looked around. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha had left. Jaune blinked.

When Jaune got home, he wasn't too surprised to see the three girls sitting on his couch, watching a movie together. 'Sure, come into my house. Use my tv. eat my food. Be three really cute girls that spend time with me. Wait.. Nevermind.'

Jaune waved at Pyrrha, who was the only one who noticed him walk in. She waved back. Jaune went and stepped in front of the tv. Ruby and Yang groaned at Jaune, leaning left and right, trying to look past him.

"I think that Blake girl asked me out.." Jaune was sweating. He was extremely nervous.

"WHAT?!" All three girls jumped from their spots and screamed at the same time. Pyrrha louder than the other two.

"W-What did you tell her?.." Ruby was first to ask for details.

"Well... It's not like I could've told her no.." Jaune replied. "It's probably not even a date.."

"Jaune-y gettin' a date, I always knew you were a Lady Killer." Yang chimed.

Pyrrha, however, was silent. Her mind was currently in a storm of hate, anger, jealousy, and a murderous intent for a certain dark haired girl.

"Should.. I go?.." Jaune wasn't certain if this was right. He did JUST meet her.

The girls all exchanged glances. Ruby and Yang nodded. Even though all three girls had feelings for Jaune, all of them were certain Blake didn't have very many friends, if any. This girl deserved the attention of one loveable starts again tommorrow.

Jaune walked to school with Pyrrha and went to his first period.

Jaune will have a whole week to think about his 'date.' Besides the building tension in Jaune's mind, school was going as usual.

Until the teacher stood at the front of the class, and had two new students transferring today. One was a tall, skinny boy, with dark hair with a pink strip in it. The other new student, the girl standing to the boy's right, and holding his arm tight while hiding behind him, was none other than Blake.

Jaunes eyes widened. What are the chances she would be transferred to his class? 'Who is this guy? Her brother?' Jaune's mind was racing. Blake's beautiful Amber eyes met with Jaune's.

Blake stepped out from behind the boy, waving and smiling at Jaune. Jaune gave a half hearted smile and nodded to her. This got Jaune a couple glares from some of the boys in the room, and even a few girls. The teacher spoke, introducing the two new classmates:

"Excuse me class, We have two new transfer students. I'd like to introduce the brother and sister, Blake Belladonna, and Lie Ren." Blake and Ren both bow to the class, and people start whispering about how proper they seem. The teacher puts his hand out towards the seats, signaling that the two can sit wherever.

Blake, of course, sat right next to Jaune. Ren sat next to Blake. Ren leaned over and whispered to Blake, "You know him?.." Blake leaned back, "This is Jaune." Ren, tilted his head confused. He then suddenly realized,"Oh! Really? He's Jaune?.. "

Jaune got the shivers from hearing this. 'She told him about me?' Ren leaned over Blake and extended his hand to Jaune.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune. Blake told me all about the boy who protected her from bullies at the park, the Handsome hero, Mr. Arc" Jaune accepted and shook Ren's hand and chuckled a little while scratching the back of his head. Blake was blushing up a storm, Ren used her exact words, "The Handsome hero". She was just glad Jaune hadn't realized it.

"I can't express my gratitude enough, thank you for protecting my sister whilst I was not present." Ren seemed to constantly speak in a low, almost emotionless tone, but Jaune could still make out the true sincerity in his voice.

"It's no problem, really. I just did what was... right, that's all." Jaune was being modest, he didn't ever have a nack for being cocky.

The rest of class, or for that matter, the day, felt pretty awkward. He would always catch Blake and Ren shooting glances his way. It seemed they never seperated, they were always together.

The whole week was awkward for Jaune. He didn't know hot to bring up conversation when it came to them. Sure, he could talk about books to Blake, but with Ren always silently standing there, towering over them, it just felt wierd. There was something definately off about him. Jaune got the text where the location of Blake's home was friday morning. The school day passed fairly quickly what with Jaune being so excited and Nervous. After his final class of the day, Jaune opened the map on his scroll and followed the directions as best he could. He knew which house it was, because Blake was sitting out on the front porch, reading.

The house was pretty nice, too. A two story, light blue house with a large cherry blossom tree that just looked stunning this time of year. Jaune stepped up to the porch and cleared his throat, getting Blake's attention.

She closed her book and waved him over, opening her front door. Jaune went inside and was surprised to see the walls lined with knick-knack covered shelves, and many book filled bookshelves. Jaune looked around, and Ren was nowhere in sight.

"Your.. Your brothers not like, going to be watching us..is he?.." Jaune became instantly nervous whenever Ren was near. There was just a certain Aura about him that Jaune hadn't particularly cared for.

"Oh..Uh.. No, he's in the basement working on something. Besides, he's not the biggest fan of 'Ninjas of Love'." Blake's words made Jaune's stress level go down significantly.

A huge blush crept across Jaune's cheeks when Blake took his hand and started leading him up stairs. They entered a small room with books scattered all over, a desk on one side, and an old looking bookshelf covered to the brim with novels, and a neatly made bed. Blake sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to her. Jaune sat, and she pulled a brand new, still in the package book from under her pillow. Jaune's eyes glistened at the beautiful sight. He could smell the fresh pages even through the plastic covering them.

"It's beautiful.." Jaune whispered. He had never been so happy to see a book in his life.

"Let's start!" With that, Blake tore at the plastic, cautious as not to damage or even dirty the book in any way what so ever. It was like a piece of the Ten Commandments to them.

Blake began reading "Prologue: Silent love.." Blake and Jaune would continue reading for the rest of the night, well, at least until three in the morning, when they both passed out from complete exhaustion.

Jaune woke up around eleven, and was the first to wake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his right to see Blake sleeping soundly. 'Shit.. I really passed out here?.. That book was SO good though..' He took a double take when he noticed something unusual about Blake, In place of where her bow usually would be, a set of cat ears took its place.

Jaune blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeeing things due to sleep deprevation. No matter how hard he tried to unsee it, they were still there. Jaune placed his hand on Blake's shoulder and lightly shook. She yawned and stretched her entire body at once before sitting up and yawning once more.

"Jaune?.. You stayed the night?.." Blake was also still tired. She looked over at Jaune, whose eyes were wide. He was pointing to the top of his head. She tilted her head, utterly confused.

"What? Do I have something on m-" She went dead silent as soon as she felt her exposed ears. She looked like she was going to die of a heart attack right then. She started shaking and sweating uncontrollably.

She was about to jump and run, when Jaune caught her wrist and spun her back around. She was extremely nervous.

"Blake.. are you.. a Majority?.." Blake's eyes widened. 'He knew about the Majority?!' Her mind was racing, she couldn't make a sound. She simply nodded.

"It's okay, Blake. So am I." Blake suddenly calmed down. She plopped down on her bed. Her breathing calmed.

"That's.. such a relief.. I... I thought I was going to have to run...and never talk to you again.." Jaune felt the sadness from her words. She probably would have if he was human. But he didn't want her to know that.

"Blake.. even if I was human. There's nothing that can stop me from being your friend.." Blake smiled at Jaune's, as always, kind words. "So.." Jaune had to know,"What are you,exactly?"

Blake scooted next to him. She spoke softly, "I'm... a Canotila."

"I'm guessing that means half cat, half girl, right?.." Jaune questioned.

"Not exactly, in Lakota mythology, were feline, woodland fairy like spirits." Blake corrected.

"Trippy." Was all Jaune replied.

"What are you?.." Blake seemed interested in what Jaune was, as well.

"I'm an Upir, I guess. Well, half Upir, actually." Jaune looked down. He started remembering everything that had led to the crazy life he lives now. He was once a boring, hurtable human, with little to no friends.

"Woh, Really? I heard Upir's were extinct."

"Hm. Well, they're not." Jaune was still deep in contemplation. He's technically died twice. He's technically dead now. That was a lot to think about. Jaune suddenly realized something.

"Wait, so, what's Ren then? Is he a Canotila, too?" Jaune wondered if Ren was some cat person as well, which would probably make him a little less frightening.

"No, he's-" Blake was cut short by the intense buzzing of Jaune's scroll. Jaune picked it up. Messages from the girls asking where he is, and why he didn't come home.

"Save that thought Blake, I gotta head home before I get killed." Jaune threw his stuff together and put his pinky and thumb up to his ear, mouthing the words,'Call me.' Jaune headed home as fast as he could, only to be met at the door with an onslaught of yelling and questions of worry.

Later that day, Blake came down stairs, and her brother was preparing dinner.

"Look who finally came down. When did Jaune leave?" Ren smiled at his sister, who smiled back.

"Arround eleven, I suppose. And I have good news, he's a majority like us!" Ren stopped what he was doing to turn and look her in the eyes.

"Oh? That's good for you, isn't it?" Ren teased.

"heh heh.. Yeah, I guess. He's half Upir." Ren looked at his smiling sister, then back at the sizziling food in the pan.

Ren's fist crashed down on, and through the counter.

"Ren?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing.. it's nothing.."

The next day.

Jaune decided that today, saturday, he would just relax by himself with no guests. That didn't last long, however. Ruby showed up on Jaune's doorstep, smiling wide.

"What's up Rubes?" Jaune asked, knowing she just wanted to hang out and eat sweets as always.

"Nothin much, just came to hang and eat sweets." 'Figures. No complaints, she's cute.'

Jaune invited Ruby in. Ruby quickly ran to the kitchen and started whipping up a batch of cookies at the speed of light. Jaune was surprised at how fast she moved about the kitchen.

Jaune leaned against a wall, arms crossed, "So no Pyrrha or Yang, huh? Where are they?"

Ruby swung around and replied quickly, "Yang's at a track meet and Pyrrha's out with her family, so nope. It's just me and you."

With the 'ding' of the oven timer, ruby snapped back around and slipped on mitts to pull them out. She placed them on the counter and immediately started nibbling on one, which she spat back out.

"Ah! Ah! HOT!" Ruby rubbed her tongue with her free hand. Jaune couldn't help but giggle at the sugar freaks antics. Jaune flicked her on the forehead lightly.

"Of course it is, you just got it out of the oven, dope." Jaune chuckled.

"Heh. You're right, I am pretty dope." Ruby quipped, causing the two to share a hearty laugh.

A knock at the door interrupted their fun, and Jaune went to open it. Blake was standing there, eyes filled with tears. Her face was red with anger.

"Woah, Blake, what's wro-"

"Smack!"

A red handprint was left on Jaune's left cheek. Even though he couldn't feel pain, he felt the intense emotion flowing through the slap, which was pretty close. He couldn't be any more confused.

"Jaune Arc, don't ever, ever, talk to me, look at me, or even think about me ever again. I thought we had something... I thought you were the one.." With that said, Blake ran off crying hysterically. Jaune couldn't move. He couldn't speak. 'What... did I do..' Was all Jaune could think.

Ruby patted Jaune on the shoulder, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I.. don't know.." Jaune's tone cracked, he was getting teary. He pushed past Ruby. Jaune ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell did he do.." Ruby kept pressing, even though no one was near to hear.

Jaune sat against his door and wept.

The next day, Tuesday during lunch, Jaune hadn't felt like making any form of contact with humans since the incident.

The door to the roof opened behind him. He glanced to see Pyrrha walk up beside him.

"I heard from Ruby.." Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's head and ruffled his hair.

"I... don't know what I did" Jaune couldn't help but cry.

The door to the roof again opened behind Jaune. The two looked behind them to see Ren. Ren was holding a sword with blue and green diamond through it. Jaune noticed Pyrrha's eyes widen at the sight of the sword. Pyrrha's grip on Jaune's shoulder became more intense, so much so that she drew blood. If Jaune weren't watching, he wouldn't have noticed it.

"She really liked you, ya' know Jaune? It's a shame... When I found out you were the target.. I was.. upset. I liked you.. she may have even loved you. I sent her a fake message.. so she wouldn't know about your death... " Ren spoke in a low, evil tone. He smiled. He found joy in this.

"Ren.. what.. you.. you made her hate me.. you.." Jaune's tears formed once more.

"Sorry, Jaune. You have to die."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune stood bewildered at the sight before him. Least to say, his thoughts were jumbled. Ren stepped closer to him, raising the sword in his left hand. Out of instinct, Jaune took a step back and hit his heel on the side of the roof. He stumbled, but Pyrrha quickly caught him. Jaune started to panick. The beads of sweat coming from his pores rolled down his face, clearly showing his distress.

"What's wrong, Jaune-y?.." Ren asked sarcastically. His evil grin grew. He stepped two more times. He was growing closer, and with each step, Jaune became even more nervous.

Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes, and she nodded.

'Wait.. W-why is Pyrrha n-nodding?..' Jaune's thoughts were filled with confusion.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaunes waist, which confused Jaune even more, if possible.

"Ready?.." Asked Pyrrha.

Jaune had no time to reply, to the yelling denial of the idea from Ren, Pyrrha lunged herself and Jaune from the rooftop. Jaune and Pyrrha plummeted to the ground, and Jaune returned Pyrrha's embrace. When the two hit the ground, the sound that was made was gut-wrenching and undescribeable.

"Tch! I should've taken that into account!" Ren shouted, furious, as he opened the roof door and ran down stairs.

Pyrrha and Jaune's mangled bodies started reforming, each bone and muscle snapping and popping back into place, the sounds audible from a mile away. Jaune and Pyrrha were finally up and able to run after a mere five minutes of reforming. Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and they ran. They ran until they thought their feet would be bone, heal, and then become bone once more. Jaune yanked Pyrha's hand, and they came to a stop. Jaune took in his surroundings, and it seemed they were on the northern outskirts of town. Jaune plopped down on his tailbone.

"Why did Ren act like he was going to kill us?!" Jaune had finally spoke what was on his mind. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Because he WAS going to kill us!"

"Why?!"

Pyrrha stopped and thought, but, she couldn't come up with anything. "I...I don't know why.. But what I do know.. Is that sword is one of the very few kinds of weapons that can hurt..us.."

Jaune put his head in his hands. "This is... He made Blake hate me.. Why?.."

Pyrrha frowned,"He told you why.. Blake, whether I'd like to admit it or not, Likes you. It was either he cut ties between you two, and have her be sad for a week, or he she knows he killed you, and she'd hate him forever..." As Pyrrha explained, Jaune's mind raced, and he was putting everything together. He suddenly realized..

"He.. Was hired.." Jaune looked up at Pyrrha.

"What?.."

"That's it, Pyrrha. That has to be it. There's no way someone like Ren, who loves his sister so much, could just be a killer. If he was just some killer, he wouldn't have chose me, he wouldn't choose to break her heart. So that's it, he didn't choose me, someone else did. Ren must be a gun,or-er.. Sword, for hire! " All of this quick reasoning made sense. But "who would want Jaune dead, he's certainly no threat to anyone,right?' Pyrrha contemplated the possibility.

"He's right." A voice came from behind Jaune, Causing him to spin aroud and fall on his back. Ren had found them already.

"What-so.. You were hired, then?.. Ren.." Jaune tried leading, but was cut off.

"Yes, I was. My client despises humans. So, when he heard that their was a new half breed on the scene, he was disgusted. He wanted him dead. It's a shame the half-breed is you, Jaune." Ren, over the pure evil and hatred coursing through his words, almost sounded apathetic.

"Ren.. Is this.. Because of money?.." This time it was Pyrrha.

Ren replied,''Isn't everything,Pyrrha? But, to answer your question, yes, it is. Since our terrible parents passed, Blake and I had been without a family and a job. I had to find work. And what was I best at? Killing. I was born to be an assassin." Jaune's eyes started to tear up. He looked down, his long hair shading his face. Ren noticed.

"What's wrong, Jaune? Still got one last tear filled plead for your life left in reserve?.." Ren asked cockily. To his surprise, when Jaune looked back up at him, Jaune was smiling.

"I'm just.. Happy that's all it is.. I'm glad you don't just hate me.. If I am to go, helping my friends would be the best way I can think of doing it. That's how I got caught in this mess in the first place.." Jaune chuckled as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Jaune stood and grabbed the tip of the sword, pointing it at his heart. Ren couldn't believe his ears. How.. In the name of all that is holy, can someone possibly be this kind. So unselfish as to give their own life, for the better benefit of their friends.

Ren's hand gripped the handle of the sword even tighter."I.. You.. Can't be serious.." Ren gritted his teeth. This amount of kindness just didn't seem real. But, that's Jaune Arc for you.

Pyrrha couldn't move, even with a weapon pointed at her lovely Jaune, even she couldn't comprehend the surplus of coalition.

Ren gripped the handle with his other palm. His hands began shaking. Then his whole body. Ren's eyes became wet.

The small droplets of water coming from Ren's eyes spoke a thousand words to Jaune. The tears hitting the pavement reminded him of that first day, when all of this started. As the water falls again, he's ready to once again give his life for a friend. The tears also represented something else..Regret. Ren regretted ever taking this job. Or other jobs like this one. How many times before had he taken someone's friend, lover, or family? Jaune knocked the sword out of Ren's hand, and decked him in the face. Ren fell on his back, and stared up at Jaune in disbelief.

Jaune extended his hand to Ren."You had that coming for putting Pyrrha in danger. C'mon, We need to clear things up with Blake." Ren smiled, and took Jaune's hand.

"What about my client?.. He'll quote-unquote 'Have my head' for not killing you.." Ren had to ask, he hoped Jaune had some sort of plan. Cuz now Ren's out of a job.

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it." Was Jaune's simple answer.

Ren couldn't believe this idiot changed his heart. Ren decided that he would no longer kill. It took too much of a toll on his mental state. Instead, he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life by the est person he had ever met, Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha had been silent, she couldn't quite make out any words, considering what had happened. As they were walking, Ren scooted up next to her and whispered in her ear..

"Looks like you have some competition."

"Huh?.." Pyrrha shot Ren a confused look.

"Let's just say a play for the other team. The 'Jaune Arc' team." Ren shot back a wide grin.

Pyrrha almost had a heart attack.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren entered Ren's house. As soon as they entered, Blake turned her smiling face, and immediately lost her smile.

"Ren! What's HE doing here?!"

Ren pulled the chair up next to his sister, and he explained all the events that had occurred.

Blake had not let go of Jaune since Ren had explained the part about the fake text he used to try to cut ties. Blake kept apologizing, over and over. Jaune kept accepting her apologies, but she wasn't going to let him live it down any time soon. While all this time Pyrrha and Ren were thinking the same thing, Ren had to bring it up again..

"So.. About my 'Client'.." Ren cleared his throat to get Jaune's attention before he spoke. Jaune turned and looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious?..We're going to reason with him!" Ren face-palmed. If there was one thing Ren knew, Ironwood could NOT be reasoned with.

"And if that doesn't work?" Ren asked, agitation in his voice.

"I have a back up plan, duh.. We just need.. A certain couple of people for it.."

"What certain people?.." Pyrrha had to ask, this made her curious.

"Yang xiao long.. And.."

"And.." Blake asked, irritated Jaune had the nerve to talk about other girls at the moment.

"Cardin.." As if Jaune set something off, Ren,Blake, and Pyrrha all chimed at the same time-

"CARDIN?!"

"Yeah.."

Cardin laughed for a good five minutes. "You-You..HA HA You.. Want My help.. After you had your blonde bitch punch me into a wall.."

"Honestly, Cardin.." Jaune replied. "You're an Asshole.. But,yes, We need your help.. You're the strongest person we know.." Cardin gave his stupid dick wad smirk he always did, signaling he had just got another dick wad idea..."Okay..I'll help.."

"Oh! Thank y-"

"ON ONE CONDITION!" Cardin was gonna be a problem, as always.

"Uh, yeah, I'll help I guess." Yang said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She was in the middle of girls wrestling club when Jaune approached her.

"What exactly are we doing?.." Yang asked. Jaune was distracted by Yang being in a thin top and VERY short shorts. Yang noticed Jaune peeking at her 'Features'. She smiled. She was glad she was at least sexually appealing to him.

"Actually.. I have a condition.." Yang whispered. Jaune's eyes made contact with hers. 'Aw, Yang, Not you too. Cardin's condition was bad enough' Yang tapped her cheek and slightly turned her head. She wanted a kiss on the cheek, obviously. Jaune sighed in relief, thank lord that's it. Jaune puckered up and went to kiss her soft, pillowy, wait-

Yang grabbed Jaune by the back of his head and pushed her lips against his..again.. Jaune tried to back away, but Yang's grip on him tightened, then, she did the unexpected. Yang slipped her tongue into Jaune's mouth. Again, Yang took one of Jaune's firsts. His first kiss:Yang. His first tongue kiss:Yang.

Jaune couldn't back out, and no one was watching, so he went with it. He just mimicked what Yang was doing with her tongue. He could've sworn he heard a light moan escape Yang's lips, and even though he was extremely turned on at the moment, he had to pull away, and he managed to.

"So..I'm guessing you're in." Jaune asked as he wiped his lips. Yang's smile couldn't be any brighter.

"Sure thing, Boyfriend." Yang replied as she threw a towel over her shoulder.

"Wut.." Jaune watched Yang walk back to the mats. 'Did I just unintentionally get a girlfriend..'

The group met at Jaune's house the next day. Surprisingly, no one had come for Ren yet, so they had time to plan. Everyone was there, except Ruby. Ruby did show up, however, while they were discussing the infiltration of Ironwood Tech. Ruby was confused as to why all her friends were gathered in Jaune's house. Papers with scheme designs and layouts were spread on the table.

"Whatever is going on here, I want in." Ruby said with confidence and a smile.

"Um.. Ruby.. That might not be the best idea.." Yang said. Jaune couldn't help but agree.

"She's right, Ruby.. We're doing something that could turn out to be very dangerous.." Jaune didn't want Ruby to feel left out, but he wasn't sure about her strength, Akuma or not, She was petite.

"Oh.. Well, if you guys say so.. I'll leave you to it." Jaune noticed a hint of sadness in Ruby's words. Ruby stepped out and closed the door behind her a little louder than usual.

"I'll be right back.." Jaune went out and saw Ruby sitting on the first step of his porch. He felt really bad.

"Hey, Rubes. Listen I-"

"Jaune, I love you." 'Woah,WHAT?! Did she just say what I think she said?!'

Jaune's face replicated a tomato,"Uh,Ah,I-I..I,Um.." Jaune didn't know how to reply... But he had to tell her the truth.."Ruby, I.. I'm dating Yang.." Jaune's words made Ruby's eyes widen. But she smiled, which surprised Jaune. Ruby pulled a piece of folded paper out of hr pocket and handed it to Jaune.

"I didn't expect it to be Yang, but I figured as much.. So I found this out.." Jaune unfolded the piece of paper, and the words on it brought shock to Jaune. 'Majority: Form of Polygamy Registration.' Under the word 'Polygamist', Jaune's name had already been written in Ruby's hand writing. Under the word 'Polymers' Ruby's name had been written, and there were five empty spaces beneath hers.

"Ruby.. Are you suggesting I.. "

"Become a polygamist? Yes, I am. Think about it, Jaune, This is the only way you can make all of us happy.. And with Majority, it's legal.." Jaune blinked. 'I.. I guess she's not wrong..'

"I..I'll consider it..okay?,," Ruby turned to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's all I wanted." With that, Ruby left.

Jaune went back inside to continue the discussion of their big 'heist'. Tomorrow their operation would begin. But for now, one question was lingering o Ren's mind..

"Hey, Jaune.. What's going to happen to Blake and I after all this?.. I'll be out of a job.. We'll have nothing.." Jaune glanced over at Ren, and put his hands on Blake's and Ren's shoulders

"Well, I thought about that. You two will be living with me." The girls of the group, and Ren, all blushed. Sharing a house with Jaune?..

The plan had been thoroughly layed out, and the crew was ready. Each had their own individual parts to play. The scheme was fullproof. If the great Ironwood wouldn't reason with Jaune, one of the most reasonable people ever, then he was going to have the fight of his life on his hands..

Or that's what everyone thought, not knowing that not only did Ironwood already know of their plan, but he had prepared a plan of his own.

A Red(Orange?) haired, hyper, girl. Ironwood had a trump card, the Malphas class demon, Nora Valkyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune Arc casually strolled up to the large glass double doors of Ironwood tech's main office building. The automatic doors slid open, welcoming him in. Jaune went to the front directory desk, where a kind looking woman in about her twenties was currently in the middle of helping someone over the phone using her headset. She lifted up her pointer finger, saying "One minute, please." and nodded to Jaune. Jaune smiled in response. As the woman finished her call, she typed something in her computer and turned to Jaune, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The lady asked in a sweet, soothing, voice.

"Uh, Yes. I have an appointment with Mister Ironwood." Jaune stated, which was a lie.

The woman nodded, then began typing something into her computer again.

"Mister Ironwood is expecting you." The woman kindly stated. Jaune smiled.

"Great!-" If Jaune hadn't had lightning reflexes, he wouldn't had notices the scorpion like tail shoot from behind the woman. She hadn't given off any form of murderous intent, but it came like a bullet, and it scraped Jaune cheek.

"I thought you said Ironwood was expecting us!?" Jaune yelled as he stepped back.

"I didn't say that was a good thing." The woman jumped over the counter. When she landed, her legs broke and twisted and cracked, forming six insect like limbs. Her arms extended and bent in two different places, bone-like blades protruding from each of her wrists. She looked like a giant scorpion/praying mantis hybrid, with a kind face. That is, until her mouth split in opposite directions and she screeched at Jaune, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh.. you're.. a bug.." Jaune stated.

The scorpion woman charged at Jaune, slashing and jabbing her pointed tail at him. Jaune was having a hard time staying on his toes, her movements were almost too fast, and too unpredictable. Jaune tripped up, as he fell, it was almost as though it was in slow motion. Jaune saw her tail lunge forward, aiming for his neck.

Just then, Yang came crashing through the large glass window, landing in a roll, and coming up with a fierce uppercut. The ferocity of the punch lifted the scorpion woman off the ground. In mid air, Yang firmly grasped her tail with both hands and slammed her down with all her might, the force of wich shook the ground around them.

"Thanks, yang!" Jaune was grateful for the save. But the scorpion woman wasn't finished yet, she jolted back up and back handed Yang, surprisingly, launching her face first into a wall.

The scorpion woman turned back to Jaune and sla-

"Hey, Bug-breath! I'm not done with you, yet.." Yang slowly strutted back over, her eyes red, her hair on fire.

Before the scorpion woman could react, Yang appeared in front of her and pulled both fists back. She released a flurry of blows, each devastating on their own, backed by over whelming fury. Ren and Pyrrha stepped in. Pyrrha jumped off of Yang's shoulder and came down with a fierce flip kick to the face, taking the scorpion woman's head clean off.

"Woh! Did you guys have to kill her?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"She tried to kill you.." Ren stated.

"I know, but.. damn.." Blake and Cardin came in, too. The whole crew was here now, ready to take on Ironwood tech. But Jaune had still hoped, even though his cohorts were already attackng them, that Iron wood would just talk to them and maybe, just maybe, find it within himself to forgive Jaune for being what he is.

"Let's move on!" Jaune said, bolting for the elavator.

Everyone joined him and they rode it up two floors, but it wouldn't go any further, someone wasn't allowing it too. The gang stepped out into a room full of glass cubicles. Papers, files, and such were spread out everywhere. The office was empty of people, except, that is, the lone Man standing in the far right corner of the room. He was leaning against a desk and lighting a cigarette. He was tall with short black hair, and long lanky limbs. Ren stepped forward and signalled for everyone to head to the stairs.

"I got this guy.." He whispered.

Jaune shot Ren a look and nodded. The group except for Ren headed up the stairs and dissapeared from sight. Ren turned the tall man.

"You're not even going to try to stop them?.." Ren asked, confused as to why the man was just standing there, not moving. Just puffing his smoke.

The man stepped forward and finally spoke, "I'll catch up to them. You won't take long." The man's voice was extremely cocky, Ren hated cocky. To top it off, the man grinned at Ren. Ren hated his type, it was going to be fun smashing his cocky face into the floor.

The group got up to the next floor, the fourth out of seven. They entered the room only to find more people waiting for them, just two girls, twins, standing there and holding hands. Blake extended her claws and her canines protruded from her mouth. As she slowly strided towards them, the crew once again ran to the door for the next set of stairs. The twins dissapeared from in front of Blake and reappeared in front of the rest of the group.

"We can't let you leave.." The twins spoke in unison, which was extremely unnerving.

Blake grabbed the twins by their shoulders and threw them behind her into some chairs and desks. Jaune and gang rushed through the door and headed up the next flight of stairs.

"Is it okay leaving people behind like this?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"It doesn't hinder the plan, so let's just roll with it, they'll catch up! I believe in them!" Jaune was concerened as well whether or not what he just said was a lie, but now Blake and Ren are just going to have to pick up the pace. Jaune, Yang, Cardin, And Pyrrha bursted through the door of the next floor. Out of nowhere Jaune's face was met with a monster of a fist. He was slammed the wall behind him, the impact of the fist shattering his nose completely.

A gargantuan man stood before them, muscles large and bulging. He wore a black tank top and green shorts with a black stripe on either sides. He had a happy smile and a band aid across his nose. He also wore green boxing gloves.

"The name's Mac. I'm really sorry, but I can't let you pass here. While I'm against violence, the boss will have my head if I don't follow direct orders." Yang smiled at the man.

"You a boxer, I'm guessing?" Yang asked cracking her knuckles.

"Yes I am miss, three time heavy weight world circuit champion.

Yang's grin grew wider. "This is going to be fun. Listen Mac, you pujched my boyfriend, and I'm pretty pissed already as it is, so I will be you're opponent." Yangs grin grew wider and more vicious.

"Sounds great-" Mac was cut off by a devastatingly strong haymaker to his left temple, making him stumble backward and lose balance. He fell on his butt.

"Go!" Yang yelled, and the gang did just that.

Mac slowly stood back up, dusting off his shorts.

"Wow, Nice punch. It's been a while since someone landed a hit on me I actually felt. This is going to be fun.."

"Oh, yeah it is.."

Meanwhile, Ren was having trouble dodging and weaving through the barrage of kicks the tall man was throwing his way. Each kick was lightning fast and would be brutal if properly landed. Ren saw one coming and caught the mans leg, thrusting his open palm at th mans chest with extreme force. The man slid back a few feet. He rushed forward again and slid in, sweeping at Ren's legs. Ren jumped over him but was caught on the chin by the man's other foot. The man kicked Ren into the cieling, but instead of making impact, Ren flipped around and used the wall to propel himself fist first into the mans face. Ren rolled off him and got back on his feet. Ren spat out a tooth and sighed when the man also stood back up.

Blake was also having issues on her floor. The twins teamwork and choreography was too great. Blake slashed at the left twin, who quickly dodged and punched her in the cheek, only to be spun back around by the fist of the right twin, who landed a hit on her other cheek. The two hit Blake in the chest at the same time, lifting Blake off her feet. Blake backflipped and landed on her hand and knees, breathing heavily. 'This is gonna be tough..'

On the fifth floor a vampiric looking man stood in front of the door of the next set of stairs and wasn't moving or talking. Cardin started getting irritated by the man's lack of movement or sound.

"Hey, pal, you gonna move? Or am I going to have to make you move?!" Cardin shouted in the man's face. The man slowly opened his eyes.

Cardin flew past Jaune and Pyrrha and crashed into a glass cubicle behind them. The vampire man slowly levatated past Jaune and Pyrrha, not paying any mind to them.

"Uh.. I gues.. Cardin's got this?.." Jaune shrugged asking Pyrrha.

"Seems so.." she replied, Jaune and Pyrrha moved on.

Cardin stood back up. The Vampire man stood before him. Well, actually, floated before him. The vampire man thrusted his fist at Cardin's face, which was stopped by the concrete like substance suddenly encasing Cardin's body.

"A barbarian and a gargoyle, two of my least favorite things within one measly creature.." The vampire man's words made Cardin grit his teeth.

"An emo who thinks he's better than everyone else, my least favorite.." Cardin quipped.

The Vampire man grabbed Cardin by his throat and threw him once more.

Jaune and Pyrrha were now on the sixth floor. And suprisingly, no one was there. Or so they thought. Jaune started floating off the ground and making gasping noises. Somone had him by the throat. Pyrrha grabbed the invisible wrist of whomever was holding Jaune up and squeezed until she heard a crack and they let him go. The woman appeared before them. Long dark brown hair and flashing lights and wires all over her body, she was some kind of cyborg. Jaune gasped for air as she dropped to the ground.

The womans robotic hand fixed itself, it's wires and metal plates reforming and reconnecting. Pyrrha smiled at her.

"Looks it's up to you alone, Juane. If you can't convince him, we'll all be up there shortly to persuade him ourselves" Pyrrha shot Jaune a warm smile, and Jaune smiled back.

"Good luck." Jaune said as he headed to the seventh and final floor, Ironwood's office.

Pyrrha and the cyborg girl stood in silence. Each waiting for the other to make a move.

On Yang's floor, her and Mac had been exchanging blow for blow, each one disrupting the very air around them, the mere force breaking the sound barrier.

The echo of what sounded like someone slowly beating the worlds loudest drum could reach the ears of those miles away. Yang could not be any more happy. If there was one thing she truly loved, besides Jaune, that would be a good fight. And this was one hell of a fight. Their blows got stronger and more ferocious with each hit. That's when Yang saw it, he was getting tired. Yang got stronger the more damage she took, but Mac wasn't going to last much more. Yang had an idea. She put up both her arms, and Mac took the opportunity. He unleashed a rain of heavy slugs that would've broke a normal person's arms. He jumped back and breathed heavily. His fatigue told him it was already over.

"Thanks for the fight.." Yang said. Her hair began to glow even brighter, and now her eyes were glowing gold as well. She pulled back her fist and gave a loud warriors cry as she slammed it into Mac's stomach. Mac coughed up a little blood and fell to his knees. "That was.. awesome.." Mac fell to the ground and was out cold.

"Th..Thanks.." The only downside to Yang's ability of converting taken damage to power, besides having to be beaten up, is that it expends too much energy. Yang passed out from exhaustion after whispering, "sorry, guys. I'm out.."

On Ren's floor, he just about had his fight wrapped up as well. The man was growing tired, and Ren wasn't letting up. The man jumped back and got into a stance. His bones and joints started creaking. Suddenly his muscle mass increased heavily and his clothes were shreadded by the sudden increase of Muscle mass. Ren channeled his aura to his leg, increase in strength or not, it was time to end this. The two charged at one another at max speed, both jumped in the air. Ren swung his leg around, and landed the tip of his foot on the man's right temple, however, with the opposite leg, the man landed the tip of his foot on Ren's left temple. Both hit the ground, hard. And both were knocked out, cold.

Jaune bursted into Ironwood's office. He was met face to face with Ironwood. Whom was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed behind him.

An Oreange haired girl stepped out from behind the door and Jaune.'uh-oh.. she's probably his body guard.' Jaune thought to himself. 'Just play it off.'

"Mister Ironwood, sir. Please, may I talk to you about this?" Jaune asked in a polite manner.

Ironwood sighed. "I'm afraid, mister Arc, that there is nothing to talk about. You are hybrid scum. A ring leader of Majority who blindly follow anyone with a nice smile."

Jaune gritted his teeth. "I didn't make them come, they chose to! And do you think I chose to become this? No. Someone else chose this for me." Ironwood smiled.

"Liar. You haven't the slightest idea what it's like to be forced to do something, yet you so easily do it to others around you."

"You're wrong! I would never-" Jaune was cut off..

"The saddest part, mister Arc. Is that you don't even know you're doing it. Do you know anything about the creature of which you became, Jaune? Do you know anything of Upirs?"

Jaune was confused, there's something he's missing.

"Mister Arc, Upir's have a certain attribute about their aura. It releases horomones stronger than the average human's. Every girl who's recently had feelings for you, every boy who's recently become your friend... all because of your aura.. not you. They can't control whether or not they like you, because you're unwillingly controlling them."

Jaune was dumbfounded. He didn't want to believe this at all. It had to be false.

"You..you're lying!" Jaune shouted.

"Am I, mister Arc? Think about it this way. Pyrrha, she's been an Upir, was born one. Do you ever remember becoming friends with her? Or was she just suddenly there one day?" Ironwood lit a cigar and took a couple puffs off of it.

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing. But, as hard as he tried, he never could remember meeting Pyrrha. She was, as he said, just.. there... Jaune began questioning everything. 'Ruby,Yang,Pyrrha,Blake,Ren... all of them.. are only friends with me.. because I'm making them be?..'

Jaune leaned back against the door, and his eyes began to water..

Cardin was being thrashed around the small room of cubicles. The vampire man was relentless, he threw Cardin, bashed him, crushed him. Cardin took every hit. The thick case of substance surrounding his body protected him from the majority of the blows. The vampire man grabbed Cardin by both his shoulders and tossed him out of the large window outlooking the city. The vampire man pursued his victim. Cardin wasn't going to be of any help any time soon.

In Blake's floor, it had looked as though a tornado had passed through. Every square inch of the room had scattered papers, glass, or rubble.

Blake was out of breath and tired. The twins however, hadn't taken any damage what so ever. They were in perfect condition. The left twin turned and nodded to the right twin. The left twin put her hands together and the air between them began to glow.

"You're going to be paralyzed.. you will be of no help to your friends.."

Blake gritted her teeth. She had no energy to dodge. This was it for her-

Pyrrha bursted through the ceiling above them. She landed on top of the left twin, rubble following soon after. Pyrrha popped back out of the debris and so did the twin. Pyrrha pulled the severed head of the cyborg out, and bashed the left twin with it until she was unconscious.

"Sister! That's it, you two are dead!" The right twin started glowing a dark hue of red. (Allahu Ackbar?)

Her aura ignited the carbon dioxide in the air, causing the entirity of the floor to explode, rendering everyone in the room unconscious.

Jaune dropped to his knees. Everything he believed and knew was currently being proven wrong. Ironwood pulled a dagger with similar etchings and jewels on it that Ren's previous assassin sword did. Ironwood stood in front of Jaune and placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"I'm sorry everything turned out like this. Let me put you out of your mysery." Jaune looked up into Ironwood's eyes and Ironwood saw the tears streaming down his face.

"CRASH!" A red blur came through the seventh story window.

"Don't you dare hurt my Jaune!" Ruby yelled. She was wielding a large, black and red, robotic looking scythe.

Ironwood shot a glance at nora, "Nora.. take care of her."

"Yeppers, mister boss man!" Nora lunged at Ruby and extended her hammer, and slammed it down on the scythe protecting Ruby, causing a small explosion of sparks.

Jaune stood, surprising Ironwood wood. Ironwood leaned in, Jaune was whispering something but it was too quiet.

"Speak up!" Ironwood shouted, irritated.

"I said, 'It doesn't matter..'" Jaune repeated.

"What doesn't matter?.." Ironwood was confused.

"Everything you said.. how I'm controlling them without trying to. It doesn't matter, because they're my friends! Even if it's not of their choice, I'm still going to protect them! I'm still going to be with them! Nothing matters except that we stay together! We stick together and live our lives in the presence of one another. THAT'S what's important! Nothing else!" Jaune loved his friends. No matter what came along, no matter what was true, no matter what wasn't they would stick together. Because they're family.

Ironwood gritted his teeth and frowned.

"You fool! Then you can die along with them!"

Jaune grabbed Ironwood by the throat and drove his body into the ground. Jaune then slammed his fist into Ironwood's face multiple times. Ironwood's nose began bleeding. He noticed Jaune's eyes began fading to black. Ironwood vanished, leaving a puff of smoke. He reappeared at Jaune's side and kicked him in the side of the head before vanishing again. 'Dammit! He can teleport?!'

Ruby and Nora clashed weapons repeatedly. Ruby spun around and cocked a device on her scythe, she pulled a trigger and shot a high powered rifle round behind her, propelling herself forward. She stuck her scythe in the ground mid air, spining back towards Nora and slamming her hammer out of her hands. Nora stumbked but jolted back and grabbed a full body hold on Ruby. Nora released 100,000 volts of electricity. Ruby screamed.

Jaune turned to Ruby just as Ironwood appeared just below Jaune's view and came upward with a devastating uppercut, dislocating Jaune's jaw. Jaune snapped his jaw back into place and a dark aura began to form around him.

"Nora! Again!" Ironwood shouted. Nora, to his command, grabbed Ruby once more and released electricity throughout her body. Ruby screamed in agony again. Ironwood turned back to Jaune and shuddered in fear.

Jaune's hair, eyes, and aura were the darkest, deepest shade of black Ironwood had ever seen. Ironwood vanished out of panic. Jaune thrusted his arm to the empty space next to him and Ironwood appeared there, Jaune's arm deep in his chest. Jaune turned his head and looked into Ironwood's eyes. Ironwood coughed up blood. Jaune's hand was around Ironwood's heart. Ironwood began crying and shaking his head. Jaune crushed Ironwood's heart like a grape and tossed him aside. He then stepped up to Nora who had just witnessed this and knelt down next to her.

"Boop." Was all he said as a wide, evil grin covered his face from cheek to cheek. He flicked Nora's nose and Nora was sent flying through nearby buildings before coming to a stop in a tree a mile away. Jaune laughed.

Ruby sat up and rubbed her head. Jaune extended his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up, which as soon as she stood she hugged him deeply. Jaune's eyes and hair returned to it's regular colors and his aura faded. Jaune returned the hug.

"So much for reasoning." Jaune said.

That day, Ironwood tech industries came to a full stop, and his mysterious sudden murder was never solved. Jaune and crew made it out alive and returned to their lives. What they didn't know, however, is that Ironwood was merely a fraction of the web that Jaune and gang had just entangled themselves in. This was only the beginning.

" When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, is the truest."

 **Hey guys! Another chapter done! Sorry it took a while to get out, this is arclord signing out until sunday, so leave a review! Happy holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune layed in bed scanning the majority polygamy poposition paper over and over again. He wasn't an idiot, he had known of the girls feelings for quite some time now. He just never acted on them because he didn't want to hurt the other girls. Jaune looked at Ruby's name and traced the curved lines of her signature.

'Maybe Ruby is right, maybe this is the best option. Everyone gets what they want, and no one gets hurt' Jaune contemplated the pros and cons of pologamy.

Jaune's phone rang, snapping him out of his deep train of thought. 'Speak of the devil..'

"Hey rubes, I was just gonna call you in a bit."

"Oh, really? I was just seeing what your doing.. wanna hang out?" Ruby sounded a little upset, so something must have happened earlier. She probably just needed someone to talk to about it.

"Oh.. yeah, no problem. See ya." Ruby hung up and Jaune stood out of bed to start getting dressed.

Jaune went downstairs and saw Ren and Blake sitting on the couch watching some new movies. Jaune had spaced for a second that the two lived with him now.

Blake turned and leaned over the back of the couch and saw Jaune drinking milk from the jug.

"Jaune, other people live here too now." Jaune turned and looked at Blake, who was crossing her arms and glaring at him. Jaune scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Ah, ha ha. Yeah. Still not used to it." Jaune put the milk in the fridge. He walked up beside the couch.

"So Ruby's comin over in a bit. We all need to have a meeting."

This got Ren's attention,"What do you mean by 'We all'? And about what?.."

Jaune leaned over and whispered,"Don't tell Blake yet.." Jaune handed the paper to Ren. Blake tried to snatch it out of Ren's hand, but Ren just pushed her back with his foot as he viewed the polygamy form. His eyes grew wide.

"Jaune.. what the heck?!"You could see the serious surprise in Ren's eyes. Blake stopped for a second, then struggled even harder to steal the paper.

"What.. is it.. not okay?.." Jaune asked, concerned this wasn't the right choice, or something wasn't right.

"I just.." Ren looked down. "Didn't figure someone like you..."

"B-But it's the only way to let everyone be happy, you know I could never decide,Ren. You know I couldn't hurt any of them.." Ren looked back up and met Jaune's eyes.

"It is... one way.. I suppose.." Ren handed the paper back to Jaune, who quickly snatched it, folded it back up, and pushed it into his back pocket.

"I'm thinking Ruby,Pyrrha,Blake,Yang. Anyone I'm missing?" Jaune sat next to Ren. Pink slowly faded into existence on Ren's face. Ren really wanted to throw his name in as well. He wanted to confess to Jaune.

Jaune pulled out his phone and sent a couple texts to Pyrrha and Yang. He got the "okays". Everyone would be here soon for Jaune to make his big 'proposition'.

Jaune set out snacks and drinks. Hopefully, everything would go well, and maybe he could tranfer it to a kind of small party. Maybe play it off as a celebration of Blake and Ren's newly found freedom.

Yang showed up first. She walked in and tossed her bag on the counter, before Jaune could detest, she threw her arm around his neck and pulled Jaune into a big kiss on his lips.

Blake jumped up and flicked Yang on the forehead, making Yang let go of him.

"P.D.A." Blake stated, irritated. (Public display of affection)

Yang stuck out her toungue at Blake.

"Last time I checked, were not in public!" Yang quipped.

Blake made a 'Harumph' face and went back to the couch pouting. Jaune pulled away from Yang, but Yang spun him around like they were dancing, and pulled him back in to another kiss. Jaune gave in to this one and kissed her back, wraping his hands around her hips.

Pyrrha and Ruby showed up shortly after and Jaune had everyone gather around the kitchen table.

Jaune pulled the paper from his back pocket and unfolded it. He looked at it long and hard once again, and Ruby realized what this was about. A grin grew on her face, and Pyrrha noticed. Pyrrha was concerned her and Jaune were plotting something.

Jaune handed the paper first to Yang. Yang looked it over and met Jaune's eyes with hers. She went to blurt something out but Jaune held his hand up, stopping her.

"Before you say anything, let everyone read it first. Then we'll discuss it.." Yang looked back down, and slowly slided the paper to her left to Pyrrha. Pyrrha read the paper quickly, then gave Jaune the same look Yang had just gave him. Pyrrha handed the paper across the table to Blake. As though it was a quickly spreading fever that instantly came and passed, there was that look again, only Blake's was slightly embarrassed and shaded with a Blush.

Jaune signaled a rolling motion with his hand, they can discuss now.

"Are you kidding?! We're dating!" Yang was the first. She sounded extremely agitated Ruby was already signed up, nonetheless he be would even consider this.

"No, we're not! You decided that on your own! I never agreed. Just because you start calling me boyfriend and force me to kiss you, doesn't make me your boyfriend!"

Yang made a quiet 'tch' and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

Pyrrha spoke up next, "Is this your way of saying you know we have feelings for you?.." Pyrrha announced it without even thinking about it, she just confessed to Jaune without even realizing it. Her face turned the deepest shade of red.

Jaune, even though he was the one proposing this, he started to blush too after finally hearing one of them say it so bluntly.

"Y-Yes.." Jaune answered.

Blake stood up, kicking her chair back.

"I..I think it's a good idea!" They were all surprised that the previously shy Blake was so for this. Blake seemed over excited and really shocked everyone when she grabbed a near pen and signed her name under Ruby's. Yang looked at Blake, then at Jaune, then at the paper. She snatched the paper from Blake and signed her name as well. Yang wasn't going to let any of them have Jaune for themselves.

Pyrrha could seriously not believe they were all going through with this. This is polygamy they're talking about. And even though she had her doubts, Pyrrha couldn't help but sign herself up as well.

"There. Now were all dating Jaune. Now, how's this going to work?.." Yang asked, wondering if Jaune had truly thought this through.

And he did,"Well, turns. I'll take turns dating each of you, I'm thinking by the week. Ruby proposed this, so she'll go first. It's only fair. If there's stuff you want me to go to with you, I'll make exceptions to the turns. Anything else?.."

The girls exchanged glances.

"So.. uh.. just to clarify, I'm your girlfriend, right?.." Blake asked while looking away and blushing very deep.

"Yes.. so are Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby.. but, just because I'm dating all of you, doesn't mean I'll care for any of you any less or any more than the others. You're all equal in my eyes.." The three girls blushed. No one had noriced yet, but Ren was watching a couple feet away. He couldn't help but feel depressed. Everyone was finally getting what they wanted, that being Jaune. Everyone that is, except for him. He also wanted to be with Jaune.

Jaune handed the paper to Ren, which pulled Ren from his thoughts. Ren folded the paper and put it in the lockable drawer that Jaune had previously told him to. Ren locked the cabinet and tossed the key into a cabinet.

Jaune began handing out the snacks and drinks. Everyone was eating, drinking, and having a good time. Ren went to bed with the lie that he wasn't feeling well. Someone knocked at the door. Jaune shushed everyone. He didn't feel like opening it. It seemed as though there was a pattern going that whenever someone random knocked at the door, it spelt trouble. He especially didn't want to have to deal with someone punching him or something considering the crew goes back to school tommorow.

Pyrrha playfully pinched Jaune and Jaune gave in. He got up and walked over to the door. Before he even placed his hand on the door knob, he made a double take. He scooted over to the window. He pushed over the blinds, and peeked out at the person standing in front of the door. It was a slim figure in a black hoodie. Jaune sighed and hoped this wasn't someone who was going to try to murder him.

Jaune slowly opened the door and was tackled to the ground. Instead of being attacked with a fist or a heavy heeled foot, his face was attacked with another face. A toungue forcefully slipped into his mouth and two hands locked on to the sides of his head. Jaune rolled over and pinned the person down, releasing himself from their hungry, animalistic, attack. He ripped the hood off the person's head and was extremely surprised to see Nora grinning up at him. She lunged at him again, but Jaune pinned her down and got mad fast.

"What are you doing here?!" Jaune shouted in her face.

She just smiled even wider, "You're adorable when you're angry." Jaune's anger grew even more.

"Don't play like that, why are you here?! How did you know where I live?.." Nora's grin hadn't faded and didn't appear to be any time soon.

"I just asked your friend Cardin, silly. Hey, we should go out. Let's get pancakes, I love pancakes. I love you. Let's kiss. You taste like pancakes. I love pancakes." Jaune was confused, angry, and embarrassed all at the same time.

Nora struggled and squirmed to get out of Jaune's lock so she can attack him again. Jaune was surprised how strong she is, and was mentally giving props to Ruby for dealing with her. Ruby pulled Nora out from Jaune's grasp and pushed her against the wall.

"Answer him! What are you doing here?! Come to take revenge?!" Ruby interrogating was as about as threatening as a Chihuahua appears to a grizzly bear. Least to say, even when she's threatening she's adorable.

Nora frowned at Ruby. "You guys came in swingin and ruined everything. Jaune destroyed my job and sent me flying. The least he can do.. IS TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND BE MY LOVER!" Ruby blushed and let Nora go. Ruby backed away and cursed her under her breath.

Nora turned to Jaune and hugged him. Jaune exhaled really loud and over exaggerated.

"Awe, your so adorable, sweetie. I love you so much." Nora's over affection was irritating and embarrassing.

Jaune hadn't noticed the murderous intent flowing through the room. Apparently he wasn't the only one irritated about the affection he was recieving.

"Nora, that's enough! I have a girlfriend..." The girls glared at Jaune.

"Heh heh..Girlfriends.."

Jaune excused Nora out to her very much detesting. She managed to sneak in a long deep kiss on Jaune before he closed her out. Jaune turned around and Yang was standing inches from him, arms crossed, looking irritated as ever. Being as competitive as she is, she clasped either side of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"That's not fair, I want to kiss him too!" Ruby pouted like a kid as she copied Yang and pulled Jaune in the same way.

"D-Don't leave me out!" Blake did it as well.

"Tch. I'm not going to be the only one who doesn't. You aren't leaving me behind!" Pyrrha kissed Jaune the hardest. It was like a dream for Pyrrha. This was her first time kissing Jaune. Every part of her body lit up. She was finally kissing Jaune. She had waited so long for this moment. She lingered for quite some time, but she managed to pull away.

"J-Jaune.."

"Yeah.. Pyrrha?.."

"N-Nevermind.."

The rest of the night was awkward as ever, but, Jaune eventually went to bed. He figured he would wake up the next morning with girls in his personal space, namely, his bed. What he didn't expect, however, was..

Just Nora.. Naked

* * *

 **Hello again. Just some short fluff this chapter. And now Nora is a main character! Thanks to everyone for the support. It's greatly appreciated. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying to give everyone what they want, even the yaoi fans. Ugh...yaoi..ha ha. Anyway, pleeeeeeease leave a COMMENT. comments are how the writers on here know what the readers like and dislike. Again, thanks, buh-bye.**

* * *

 **Dearest readers, just a side note. I chose the polygamy route because the one thing I hate about harems is that the girl you want the main character to end up with almost never is the one they choose. Shout out to all commenters and followers/favoriters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arclord returns.. good luck Jaune..**

* * *

Jaune stepped into the double glass doors of west Beacon high, and immediately regretted it. He hit someone with the door. They hit the floor with a 'Thud' and Jaune considered turning around right then and there and pretending he never showed up. But, the chivalry within him forced him to instead extend his hand out. That was also a mistake. Weiss Schnee slapped his hand aside and stood up, dusting herself off. Her awfully angry voice rang through Jaune's head.

"Am I invisible?! Am I just a clumsy idiot magnet?!"

"I.. I dunno?.." Jaune said soft and meek. He backed away a little. Weiss angered him, but frightened him way more.

"What?! Speak up, wise guy!" Weiss yelled in Jaune's face, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Jaune panicked. He had no idea how to respond. He switched back to his chivalry.

"Y-You're very beautiful. Your gorgeous white hair and pearly skin attracts people to you..." 'What the hell was that?!' Jaune was slapping himself mentally.

Weiss stood in shock and awe, slack jawed. Jaune saw a deep blush form right before Weiss literally waved it off.

"W-Whatever! Just D-Don't let it happen again!" Weiss softly punched Jaune in the shoulder, to Jaune's amazement, and she turned on her heel andwalked away.

People she passed by saw a more rare thing happen then if the earth suddenly imploded.. Weiss Schnee.. Was smiling.

'Shit, what did I just do?..' Jaune facepalmed. Jaune got some stuff from his locker and continued on to class.

Jaune sat in first period with a wierd feeling. He scribbled notes into his notebook. He glanced over at Weiss, who was taking notes. Jaune exhaled. 'At least she's not staring at me. It almost felt like she was... heh heh.."

Little to Jaune's knowledge, Weiss was doing something that may appear as much worse. She wasn't taking notes at all, rather, she was sketching his exact likeness. She was also writing Jaune and her name with a heart around them over and over again. Jaune shivered. Something felt wrong. Very, Very, Wrong.

Jaune slowly strutted to his next class. He had second period with Pyrrha and Ruby, so at least he'd have someone to talk to. Besides his small group of friends, he never really had that many people to talk to. Ruby's week of dating Jaune began today, so Ruby wasted no time. She scooted up close to Jaune and softly grabbed his hand... then immediately let go, hoping he wouldn't have noticed.

But he did..

"Ruby, it's fine. It's your week." Jaune shot Ruby a smile and wrapped his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers. Ruby blushed hard and the two walked into class hand in hand and gained some envious and angry glares. Many found it hard to believe that Jaune Arc was suddenly dating one of the cutest girls in school. Ruby glared at the girl who usually sat next to Jaune. The girl took the hint and moved over a desk. Ruby sat next to Jaune. Even though there was a mildly large space seperating them, Ruby refused to let go of Jaune's hand.

"R-Ruby, I know you're excited about it being your week and all, but class is about to begin. People are staring.."

Ruby blinked. She looked around at the multiple people staring eviously. She let go of Jaune's hand and looked down at her desk, avoiding eye contact.

As they walked through the halls from class to class, Jaune was getting more looks then he was sure he had ever recieved. He was starting to feel a little more uneasy than usual.

A certain white haired girl was standing behind a near corner and staring at the blonde she had new found feelings for. And the Red haired freshman she had a new found hate for. Ruby Rose aas in the way of hers and Jaunes happiness. Weiss followed the two and schemed all day.

At the end of the day, Ruby kissed Jaune on the cheek and headed to her art club while Jaune headed home alone. Weiss trailed Jaune all the way to his house. She hadn't known before where he had been living, but she was glad she did now. It was only blocks away from hers.

"Oh, Jaune. You're so cute when you.. well.. do anything.." Weiss hid behind a dumpster and watched Jaune walk into his house.

Weiss shufled quickly through Jaune's yard and peeked through his window.

Jaune walked into the living room and blake was running around in an apron, cleaning everything in site and cooking meatloaf at the same time. She looked wierd yet odly adorable cleaning a bookshelf while wearing oven mitts.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jaune said in a hearty, deep, highly sarcastic voice.

"I guess this is the part where I ask if you want dinner, a bath, or me?.." Blake asked almost as sarcastic. The two shared a quick laugh. Jaune wrapped his arm around the back of Blake's neck and she wrapped her arms around his waist. The two engaged in a long, toungue filled kiss.

Weiss was shocked. 'Jaune's cheating on Ruby?!' She began twitching and cursing Jaune. 'Just how many girls do I have to kill?! I swear to Oum, Jaune Arc, If you cheat on me when were together I will turn you into a penis-less statue! ... and keep the pe-'

Weiss' lust filled thoughts were cut off by Pyrrha Nikos walking up Jaune's driveway.

"Another one?.." Weiss whispered to herself.

Pyrrha walked in Nonchalant and was greeted by a hug and a kiss from Jaune, to Weiss' amazement. Weiss was frothing from the mouth from anger, but mostly confusement.

Jaune sat on the couch next to Pyrrha and wrapped his arm behind her. Weiss noticed Blake toss off her Apron and take a seat on the opposite side of Jaune. Blake snuggled up to Jaune's chest.

Weiss broke. Her fury radiated from her. She stormed up to his door. She reached down and grabbed her ankle. Ice slithered and crackled from her hand and covered her foot. She pulled her leg back, and kicked in the door with a large crash that destroyed Jaune's door.

The three people jumped off the couch. Jaune was utterly dumbfounded, as were Pyrrha and Blake.

Ren raced down the stairs,"The hell was that?!"

"W-Weiss?!" Weiss' eyes were watering. She stomped up to Jaune and grabbed a fistful of the collar of his shirt.

"Jaune Arc, you are a cheater and you are a disgusting pig. None of these girls deserve something as revolting as you! I find it extremely glorious to inform you that I'm going to torture you to death, bring you back to life, and form you into a man worthy of dating me!"

Jaune blinked. The part of his chest Weiss had a hold of started getting cold. Jaune started shivering, not only because of the sudden cold, but also because of the sudden fear. Pyrrha noticed the flakes of ice creeping from Weiss' hand, and Pyrrha suddenly realized.

"Crap, Jaune! She's an Ice witch! Jaune, get awa-" before Pyrrha could finish her sentence, Weiss shot her finger towards Pyrrha's mouth and froze it shut.

"He's MINE now!" Weiss laughed and pulled Jaune into a hug and vanished in a small gust of cold wind and snowflakes.

Jaune was freaked out. He couod hardly see with the freezing wind ripping and whirling around him, and not to mention a certain Ice Witch tightly locked on to him.

* * *

When everything around him came to a full stop, Jaune peeled his eyes open to a very large hallway with pillars and mosaic blue windows. He looked up and saw just how high the roof went, and couldn't help but gasp.

"You like it? Wait till you see my room.." Weiss tried to sound seductive, but Jaune realized that he was with Weiss Schnee, and he pushed her away.

"Weiss, what the heck?!" Jaune jabbed her in the side and she squeaked. "Where the hell am I, you Witch!?"

She grunted and crossed her arms. "My mansion, obviously.." She made a pouty face.

"Wait a minute, your Majority! So, to clarify, you know of the Majority Polygamy agreement,correct?.." Weiss nodded and Jaune saw the realization on her face.

"Ah-Ha! You know of it! So I'm not a cheater!" Jaune fist pumped.

Weiss giggled and hugged him. "Good to know your not disloyal, but whether you cheated or not, all those other girls are obsolete. You won't have to worry about them ever again!.." Weiss squeezed Jaune in another hug.

"Wait, What? Why?!" Jaune struggled from her grip.

"Because, silly, once I make you mine I WILL MURDER EVERY GIRL THAT HAS SO MUCH AS THOUGHT ABOUT YOU, NONETHELESS TOUCHED YOU!" Jaune flinched in fear at how much her voice deepened and echoed. Her eyes turned a deep, full, white. Her smile also was quite scary.

"Y-You.. You're c-crazy.." Jaune stuttered as he backed away. Undead or not. This kind of fear was next level.

"Crazy in love, maybe.." Weiss giggled again and seemed back to normal.

"I just c-complimented your h-hair. I just said you were pretty! How could you be that crazy for me?!"

"No one had ever talked to me like that.. I had liked you for quite some time, the compliments just persuaded me to pursue.." Weiss developed that creepy grin again.

"You're insane! You can't even be considered Yandere! You're some kind of next level, man hunting, LUNATIC!"

Jaune screamed and turned on his heel to a full sprint.

He ran down the large, dark, hallway. Jaune eventually reached the end. A large, solid, wood door. He pulled and struggled, but it wouldn't budge. Weiss turned Jaune around by his shoulder, and leaned up on her tip toes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. If Jaune could sweat, he would be sweating up a storm.

"You're not gonna struggle are you?.." Weiss asked this in a tone that shot Jaune in the heart. He was scared. Literally, most definitely, scared. He had to give in until he found a way out.

"O-Of c-course..n-n-not.. I w-wouldn't think o-of it.." Jaune couldn't control of his fear shivering and stutter. Weiss' smile grew two sizes.

Weiss' voice grew deeper and more evil than before. She leaned up, her lips mere centimeters from his ear. He felt her freezing breath nip his lobe..

"Then kiss me back.. and mean it.." Jaune had absolutely no intention of going against her. He might've been able to take her down, but, he didn't want to find out what happened if he tried and failed.

Jaune went full romantic, hoping he would get nothing wrong and upset her. Her lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and brought it down to her chin. From there, he softly lifted her chin and leaned in, turning his head to the side and connecting each others lips.

Weiss grabbed both sides of Jaune's head and slipped her toungue into his mouth. Jaune flicked his toungue on and around hers as passionately as he possibly could.

Unlike Jaune, Weiss couldn't hold her breath any longer.

She slowly pulled her lips from his and held her head against his chest. Jaune touched his lips with the tip of his finger. The feeling of her icy breath lingered on his. He couldn't deny that it was a really amazing kiss.

"Maybe I won't torture you, after all." Weiss whispered.

'Aaaand she ruined the moment...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Ruby were calling up their friends, ready to go on a hunt for Jaune. Everyone was pacing and arguing over where they couod have disappeared to... when Ren brought up the obvious... Weiss' mansion.

Just north Beacon, Schnee Manor rested on top of the largest hillside in Vale.

The rescue team consisted of all the girls, including Nora, and both Cardin and Ren. They took Cardin's Graffiti ridden van up to the base of the hill, and walked from there.

They stopped just before the large hedges and all knelt down in a huddle.

Pyrrha whispered, "Okay, so..What do we know?.."

Ruby piped in. "Weiss Schnee.. Ice Bitch-*fake cough*- Witch, sorry. Stole our Jaune! Practically begged to get her ass kicked!" Pyrrha facepalmed.

"Anything beneficial?.." Pyrrha asked while rolling her eyes.

"The opposite of ice is fire!" Yang yelled out.

Pyrrha smacked her open palm with her fist.

"Clearly obvious, yet no one thought of it! Good work, Yang!"

Cardin spoke up. "I can,like, break down doors and stuff.."

Pyrrha nodded to Cardin. Barbariac, but true.

* * *

Inside the castle, however, Jaune was sitting on Weiss' bed. She was lost in her walk in closet and he couldn't see her, but he could hear her digging through clothes. He was still deathly scared. He found a couple of openable windows in the room, but every time he thought of leaving, Weiss would peek out to see if he was still there.

Every time she did, Jaune would jump back in place on the bed and flash her a fake smile, which she would always blushand smile back to and disappear back into the huge closet. Jaune was mentally sweating furiously.

Weiss came out in some clear-ish pajamas with white sequins. Under it Jaune could see her pure white bra and panties. Jaune blushed, unbeknownst why to him, and turned his head. She grabbed his chin and turned his head back. Her extremely light blue eyes, met his dark blue pools. The two flushed very deep. Weiss slowly crawled on top of him and layed her pillowy chest on his. She grabbex Jaune by his shoulders and placed another long, passionate, Icy cool kiss on his lips.

Weiss layed her head against his neck and breathed in his scent amd shuddered at the reality that she was finally laying in her bed with Jaune Arc.

'Maybe she's not that bad.. maybe I can talk her out of murdering everyone...' Just then, something in Jaune's mind snapped, and he remembered the words Ironwood spoke...

'Mister Arc, Upir's have a certain attribute about their aura. It releases horomones stronger than the average human's. Every girl who's recently had feelings for you, every boy who's recently become your friend... all because of your aura.. not you. They can't control whether or not they like you, because you're unwillingly controlling them.'

While the words almost instantly sent Jaune into a depression. However, he also realized that Weiss being crazy in love with him made sense, considering his crazy Upir hormones drove girls into love.

Weiss saw the sudden hint of sadness in Jaune's eyes..

"What's wrong, dearest?.." Weiss asked, truly concerned.

Jaune lightly moved her off of him and got off the bed.

"Weiss... I'm an Upir.."

"I already knew that.." This surprised Jaune, but he continued..

"You know about the Upir horomone thing, right?.." she nodded. "Weiss.. you don't actually love me.." he exhaled deeply.."The horomones are making you think you do.."

Weiss smiled. Not exactly the reaction he was expecting. To make it worst, she began laughing. Jaune was, as he seemed to be quite often, confused..

"W-What is it?.." Jaune asked, pouting.

Weiss hugged him from behind.

"You're so silly. Youre an Upir and you didn't even know that Upir horomones only make humans fall in love!"

Jaune looked back at her and blinked. 'That.. means.. Ironwood was wrong.. they all.. love me.. for me!' Jaune hadn't noticed a large smile spread across his face. He was happy the girls actually loved him.

Even Weiss...

Jaune and Weiss fell out of her bead and hit when a large 'Bang' shook the manor. Neither knew it was the sound of the crew using Cardin as a battering ram.

They busted the large mahogany door open. Weiss gazed into Jaune's eyes as she layed on top of him on the floor. She went in for the kiss, but he blocked it with hand.

"Is now the best time for that?.."

"Right..Anyway, it's probably your friends trying take you away from me.. that's okay, I'll go kill em' real quick.."

Jaune reacted quickly, and grabbed Weiss by the wrist. He pulled her back down on top of him. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with a deep, fake, hunger.

"You're n-not gonna leave me here by myself, are you, Snow Angel?" Jaune asked in a sexy, yet romantic way.

Weiss made a quiet, happy, squeal. She layed her head on his chest and wrapped her whole body around him. She was extremely comfortable. Jaune wasn't. He knew it was Pyrrha and crew, which was good news and bad news at the same time.

Jaune had to think of some way to distract Weiss long enough for the crew to plan his escape and follow through.

"Hey, Weiss?.."

"Yes, love?.."

This was it. He had only one shot at this. He had to go for broke... he rolled over to a position where he was over her. He looked deep into her eyes.. she blushed..

"WE SHOULD GET MARRIED AND HAVE SEX AS SOON AS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!"

Weiss' eyes widened, and she went from surprised, to horny, to over exhausted. She fainted. Juuust as planned...

Jaune hopped up and ran out. He slammed face first into Yang. He jumped up and hugged her.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" Jaune noticed sudden fear in Yang's eyes. Jaune turned to see Weiss slowly floating towards them. A wave of frozen destruction following in her wake. Jaune turned to run, but a sudden reverse Ice vortex lifted him off his feet and threw him into Weiss' arms. Jaune couldn't move. She was literally freezing him. Ice was flowing from her hands and slowly crept all over Jaune's body.

"Y-Yang.. h-h-help.." Jaune became a solid statue of ice in Weiss' arms. Yang was terrified. Her fear didn't stop her from jumping up and trying to punch Weiss in the face. Yang was stopped mid-air and Weiss latched on to Yangs neck. "Tell the other whores... HE'S MINE!"

With the force of the worlds largest gun, Weiss launched Yang through a near window and Yang smashed into the base of the hill at mach speed like a meteor.

Weiss kissed Jaune on the cheek and dissapeared with him once again.

"Forever will be oh-so-very soon, my love.."

* * *

Winter cleaned her spilt tea off the floor, cursing her sisters enormous strength.

"Dammit, Weiss."

Pyrrha stood in front of Winter, arms crossed, waiting patiently.

"So?!" Pyrrha asked again.

"If I tell you where she took him, will you all leve me alone,please? Forever?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Fine.."

* * *

 **Hello again, ArcLord checking in. Wow, 43 followers! Is that a lot?.. yeh? No? Anyway, the story is doing better than I thought, so yay! PLEASE leave a comment, did you like extreme Yandere Weiss? Did you not like it? Anyhoo, next chapter will be the confontation with Weiss. If you feel like it, PM me if you have questions and/or complaints, or comments.. or anything.. *desperate rant,much?* KK, buh-bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune awoke in a bone chillingly cold blue room. He was shivering violently. The lone item in the room was a small bed Jaune was on top of. He lifted the blankets off the bed and went to slip under them. Jaune stopped dead in his tracks.

Jaune threw the blanket off the bed. Under it, the bed was stained with a large blotch of blood. Jaune almost threw up. It was so cold he hadn't noticed before, but if he could get past the frost in the air, he could smell death. Someone was killed here. In the middle of the dried pool of blood was a pure white ring. Jaune picked it up. It was so pure white and fluorescent that it was like it was Ice. But, it didn't melt.

Something about this beautiful ring made Jaune forget everything currently going on around him. It's almost as though the ring spoke to him. Like it had control over him.

Jaune shook his head and realized where he was. This ring had some sort of curse on it or something. Jaune threw the ring at the ground and stomped on it. It shattered into fine dust and Jaune could hear a miniscule screech.

"That wasn't very nice.."

"Augh!"

Jaune jumped back and hit a wall. He scanned the room but there wasn't anyone there. Now that he looked, he also noticed that the room had zero openings. It had no doors, nor windows. Jaune started to freak.

"Who's.. there..?.."

"You freed me.. uh-oh.. she's coming.. we'll talk later.." The voice whispered mere inches from Jaune, yet it wasn't there at the same time.

"Wait! Who are you?! Who's coming?!" Jaune looked all around the room. Searching frantically.

"I'm back Love!"

"Gaugh!" Jaune spun around and fell on his tailbone. Weiss had appeared out of nowhere. She knelt down.

"You okay?.." Weiss asked, serious concern in her eyes. She extended her hand. Jaune took her hand in his out of instinct. She helped him up.

"Aw, you broke the ring. That's been here for so long, I forgot it was here since claura!" Weiss showed a hint of sadness.

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder. There it was, his concern and chivalry kicking in again.

"Just an ex-lover who wouldn't listen. I trapped her in that ring for betraying me. Man, did she scream. Sure was a lot of blood...but you free'd her, so, she's gone.." When Weiss looked back at Jaune, he had backed away about two feet. His face was the very picture of fear.

'This bitch be crazy!' Weiss slowly walked over and hugged Jaune. He noticed that evil, yet somehow sexy, grin touch her lips once more as she whispered.

"You would never hurt me, would you, my sweet?" Weiss stood on the tips of her toes and nibbled on Jaune's ear.

"O-Of course not! I would never.." Jaune tried to sound sincere, but the fear was getting to him.

"Awe, I'm glad to hear that. And I completely believe you. But, just to be safe.." Weiss wrapped two of her hands around one of Jaunes. When Weiss released her hands, a glass-like ring that strongly resembled the one Jaune crushed. Jaune had a bad feeling about this. Usually, when dealing with people like her, bad feelings are a sign.

Weiss looked Jaune in the eyes. She smiled, and planted a small freezing kiss on Jaune's cheek.

"Now we're engaged!"

"Weiss.."

"Yes,hubby..?"

"What does the ring do?.."

Weiss blinked and smiled. She pulled Jaune into another hug. She leaned up again.

"If you ever act against me, that ring will put you in my arms. Where you will stay until I see your fit to be free once more.. No matter where you are..."

"O-Oh.. I see.." Jaune nodded and returned her hug. Would not returning it be acting against her? He wouldn't take that risk.

"One more thing, though.. how did you get in here?.."

Weiss smiled, "You can only get in and out of here through my magic. There is no other way."

Just then, the wall next to them exploded, and three figures came bursting in. Yang grabbed Weiss by the collar of her dress and lifted her into the air.

"Then how'd we do that?!" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Tch, the whores!" Weiss grabbed Yang's wrist and started to freeze her arms. Weiss was slammed into the ground, causing her to release her grip on Weiss.

Jaune stepped back. Pyrrha and Blake ran up to him and grabbed his arms on either side, and ran out. The room was hidden behind a large wall of paintings. The wall looked normal, besides the huge hole blown through it, of course.

Jaune and the two girls were running and panting. Jaune looked at the two girls on either side of him, and he smiled. These two loved him. He now knew it was real. But something else concerned him at the moment.

"Uh.. guys.. what about Yang?.."

"She'll catch up.. she's tough.." Blake said with complete confidence.

As though she heard her name Yang soon appeared, running next to them. Jaune stopped. In all the madness, destruction, chaos, torture, noise, and everything else. Something came to Jaune. Something that made him form tears. Jaune turned around. He saw Weiss slowly walking towards them. Not as angry as before, but still mad.

Jaune stepped forward. Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang turned and looked at Jaune. They all believed he was going crazy. Pyrrha noticed the ice ring on Jaune's finger.

"She's controlling him!" Pyrrha called out. Yang grabbed Jaune under both his arms and began dragging him back.

However, Jaune was lost in memories...

* * *

2 Years ago...

Jaune got up to go to school. He hated school. Just a bunch of rude people who couldn't care less whether or not Jaune was there. No one ever talked to him. No one ever even shot him a glance. Everyone besides Pyrrha, of course.

Sometimes though, Pyrrha was too busy being popular and with sports and all, she just didn't have the time to spare. So, quite often, Jaune was alone.

One day Jaune was at his locker, switching out notebooks. He heard a conflict arising a couple lockers down, but he just stayed in his bubble and tried not to pay attention to it.

Weiss Schnee was yelling at her ex, a blue haired guy who had apparently, from what he had heard, cheated on her and bragged to every one of his friends. The worst part, however, was that when Jaune glanced over at him, he was smirking. His face did not say that he was sorry, or for that matter, cared. The look in Weiss' eyes when he just turned on his heel with his fuckboy swagger, Jaune knew that look, he knew that look too well. He knew it so well, because he had seen it on himself so many times before.

Those sad eyes and permanent looking frown. Weiss was alone. Jaune and Weiss... truly.. alone.

* * *

Now...

Jaune tore his arms from Yang's grip. He began to pick up speed and ran into Weiss, hugging her at full sprint. Weiss, even though she had no problem with it, was confused at Jaune's action. Jaune pulled away slightly.

"I understand everything now. Why your so.. like this.. why you.. cling to whatever person shows you the tiniest amount of kindness. I know why you rarely love, and when you do, you love too much. I know how it feels.. to be alone like that.. but, you don't have to.." Weiss' eyes filled up with water. She snuggled up to his chest and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Why..? ..why now?.. why do you see it only now, Jaune? I've seen it in you for so long.. but you only notice now?!"

"Weiss..."

"I saw in you what I saw in me, Jaune. I just.. don't want you to leave me.. so many.. people.. leave me.."

Jaune held her tighter.

"I know, but.. you don't have to be alone. You dont have to force people to love,either..." Jaune brushed his hand across her cheek. The girls would let the contact between the other girl and their boyfriend slip this time. Unless... he's going to-

"You know of the Majority polygamy thing?"

Blake: "Jaune,NO!"

Pyrrha: "Jaune, stop!"

Yang: "Fuck.."

Weiss looked down, then back up at him."I don't want to share you.. with anyone.."

"But Weiss.."

"NO! I knew this would happen! I pour my heart out to you, and you act like you understand, but you want me to share you?! Polygamy?! That's ridiculous!" Weiss shoved Jaune back and began floating. Her eyes a fierce white, she was turning evil once again. Weiss built up small flurries of wind and ice in both of her hands.

"You can all just die!" Weiss released a malstrom of wind and snow, it hit like a hurricane.

Everyone was blown back against the furthest wall. The constant cold wind was pinning them in place, they could hardly move.

"Were stuck!" Yang yelled.

"Weiss! Stop!" Even if Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs, she wouldn't be able to hear him. He knew that, but Weiss.. he.. just wanted to help her. She had only felt like this for two years, Jaune had felt like this all his life.. but.. since he knew it so well, he would never wish it upon someone else. He had one option.

Jaune slowly turned his head toward Pyrrha, whom was inches to his right.

"Pyrrha!"

"What?!"

"Kiss me!"

"W-WHAT?! I DO NOT THINK NOW IS-"

"I have an idea! Just do it!" Pyrrha shook her head, but Jaune refused to give up, he scratched and pulled his way over to her slowly and painstakingly. He turned Pyrrha's head towards him, and planted a kiss on her lips.

As he predicted, the ring on his finger began to glow. Suddenly Jaune dissapeared. He soon blinked into Weiss' arms, who fell to the ground in surprise.

"Agh, Fool! You used the ring for your own benefit-"

"No! This is for your benefit!" Jaune grabbed one of the many thick layers of ice that had sprouted from the ground. He jabbed it into his chest and cut it wide open, causing large amounts of blood spurted out. Weiss went wide-eyed and was so very confused.

"J-Jaune?! Stop! What are you doing?!" Weiss started to cry. She had before pondered trapping him forever but not killing him.

"I-I'm..p-proving.. a point.." Jaune was coughing up blood, but he didn't stop there. He shoved his hand in his chest. All of the girls flinched and cringed.

Jaune pulled his hand back out, and put it towards Weiss.

"You can't just give your heart to anyone.. you have to mean it.. you have to... truly mean it.."

In Jaune's hand, still feintly beating, was his bloody heart.

Weiss began to cry hysterically.

"Unless your ready to have it torn out, you don't just give your love to anyone.. Weiss, I love multiple people.. that's just how I am. I can't let anyone not be happy. People may think it's wierd, but.. I love them all... and you"

Weiss cried more in that hour than she ever had in her life.

* * *

 **Hey guys, arc lord again. Sorry about the late chapter, and how its slightly shorter. But, it means a lot personally. I put a lot of emotion into the feelings displayed here.**

 **Leave a review, as always. Thanks.**

 **If you struggle with life, just do what I do, Nothing!**


	9. Chapter 9-XXX

The cold brisk air of the first morning of spring nipped on Jaune's nose like a small puppy trying to gain respect from its elder siblings. Jaune wrapped himself tight in his favorite dark blue windbreaker, and the hand knit black scarf Blake had made for him days ago. Jaune was on his way to school, where he would thus start his week of dating the second girl on his list of lovers, Blake.

Jaune met the day with a smile. Nothing was wrong with the scenery today. Bright, warm, youth, everywhere. The ice in the air had turned the trees surrounding the school white, but soon, new flowers and leaves would blossom into life. Adding color to this small fraction of the world once more.

Jaune strided into the schools large doors and was met two steps in by the beautiful ebony haired cat girl, Blake. She took his arm in hers, and they headed to the commons, where they would meet up with their friends and talk about the goings on and such.

The rather larg group of friends had a table to themselves, as no one ever really tried to sit with them. The group of friends, suprising to others, acquired one more person to add to their ring of friends, Weiss Schnee.

Weiss sat to the right of Jaune and Blake, shooting glances at Jaune, whom she noticed was rather chipper today, more so than usual. Weiss, out of curiosity of his reaction, took Jaune's left hand and wrapped hers around it. Jaune flinched out of contact for a brief second, but in the instant he realized it was her holding his hand, he just turned his head to her and smiled. Weiss smiled back. Even though it was Blake's week, he wasn't going to deny any of their showmanship of affection. There wasn't anything in the agreement that said he couldn't. Blake leaned on Jaune's shoulder while he ate breakfast, and Weiss held his hand, under the table. Weiss was no longer alone, Blake finally had someone she could trust, and everyone was happy...

Except Pyrrha..

Pyrrha was not one bit satisfied with the fact that she had to share the love of her life with so many, if any at all, women. She wanted to be the only one by his side, the only one to hold his hand, the only one he sees romantically.

But, Jaune Arc, the chivalrous white knight was just that, Chivalrous. He couldn't hurt anyone he cared for. Ever. It was tearing Pyrrha apart.

Lie Ren was probably having it worse, though. Not only would he be looked down upon because of his sexual orientation, but because of it, he's not even on the list as one of Jaune's concubines. Ren was in a constant state of depression. It was wearing him thin.

Jaune couldn't tell how they felt, he would never be able to just by hiw they look, he was too humble. Someone they didn't know, someone dark, mysterious, was near. Observing their every move. He could, unlike Jaune, tell what everyone was thinking. He heard thoughts, everyones, of his choosing. Yes, telepathy. He stood leaned against a concrete pillar, listening in on their inner-most problems. Soon, he will use it all against them. To destroy them. He had always had telelathic abilities of causing illusions and hearing the mind since he was young. His name fit him. Mercury Black, The darkest scoundrel, was plotting on destroying the group from the inside out. All of them would fall to his brilliant plan... except Jaune.. No.. the misses wanted to obliterate him herself.

* * *

JAUNES P.O.V

'Today has been great so far. I hope the rest of this day is as good as it is now. Everyones happy and smiling, no one's trying to murder anyone. Not to mention the girls are more happy than ususal.'

"So, Blake, what do you have planned for you and I today?" I asked flashing a kind smile. It doesn't really matter, considering I'll be spending time with her, whatever shall be great!'

"I was thinking we could just hang out at your place alone and watch movies or something." She replied.

'Her voice is so sweet and timid.'

"Sounds fine to me, we'll just have to trust Ren to leave us be, that's okay, right? Ren?"

I should have caught Ren's attention first, he glanced at me and shook his head.

"Uh, Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Ren-" I was cut off by Blake quickly.

"I meant ALONE-ALONE." Blake clarified.

'I thought about it for a second, then I noticed my face was warm and red. Wait, so.. she wants to get... intimate?..'

"Oh.." Is all I could say. I was flustered.

'She must want to get intimate, why else would she put so much emphasis on 'Alone'?.. gah, I need to calm myself, I'm getting to heated over something I can't be certain about...

When I left my thoughts behind and opened my eyes, what I saw before me was literally out of a nightmare.

I'm in a field with rubble and destruction. There's fire everywhere. The smell of burning flesh invades my nostrils and I gag. I almost puke when I look around me. All of my friends, everyone I care for, is laying around me. They're all torn limb from limb. Burnt to death or mamed. I puked in my mouth a little as I froze in complete horror. Everyone is dead... what happened?.. We were just sitting there...

A tall boy with grey hair steps through the flames, wearing a smirk on his face. He appears in front of Jaune, and, in a deep and malicious voice he says...

"Let this be a heads up.."

Then I awake back in the cafeteria.

* * *

3rd PERSON

* * *

Everyone at the table jolted when Jaune suddenly screamed out. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and looked at him. Jaune blinked a few times and shook his head as he re-took in his surroundings. Jaune heart and breath were racing, sudden terror in his eyes..

'W-What the hell?! That all felt.. so real..'

Jaune looked around and saw a grey haired boy duck behind a concrete pillar, dissapearing. Jaune rubbed his eyes. He was getting sour looks from everyone around him.

"Jaune, that's not funny. You scared us all half to death!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Geez.." Nora chimed. "Take some chillers mc pillers?.."

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ren asked.

Jaune looked down at the table then back up at his friends. He nodded lightly, warming them with a fake smile and a lame excuse that it was a sudden joke to scare them.

But it wasn't a joke to him. It was real, too real. He smelt, touched, heard, tasted, and saw all of it. Something big was coming, something bad. Very soon, they were going to have complications. Jaune didn't want to tell anyone, they might think he was just being wierd.

Jaune spent the whole school day thinking about it and wondering who the grey haired boy was. He went home soon after and found Blake on the couch, eating chips and watching a movie. Her choice of attire made Jaune raise his eyebrows. She was wearing nothing but a dark purple corset and black, laced, panties. Jaune blushed and looked away. Blake noticed he entered. She jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him on top of her on the couch. The two giggled.

* * *

"Where've you been?.. I waited alone for an hour.." Blake asked. She was over exaggerating. She practically raced home as soon as school was let out.

"Ah, you know, here and there-" Jaune was cut off by Blake's finger shushing him. Then her finger was removed slowly and was replaced by her lips. Blake gradually pulled Jaune closer to her. She slipped her toungue around his, and they kissed on the couch for half of an hour. Slowly alternating between long periods of kissing, and short periods of catching breath. Jaune was loving it. He loved the feeling of her mouth and body against his. It was sensational.

Blake pushed Jaune up and hopped off the couch. Blake slowly strutted to the stairs. She stopped at the first step and turned to Jaune. She motioned with her finger for him to follow.

'We weren't going to watch movies at all, were we?..' Jaune followed her up the stairs and to his room, where she pushed him on the bed and locked his door. She turned to him smirked as she slowly swayed her hips hand began undoing the corset, whike licking her smiling lips.

Jaune was already extremely aroused. The bulge coming from his pants proved that. Not to mention the bit of drool. To Jaune's surprise, she was NOT wearing anything under the corset. He thought there would be a thin layer of shirt to prepare him, but no, straight from corset to bare chest.

Jaune's nose metaphorically bursted in a fountain of blood. Blake made her way over to Jaune and straddled his lap. She kissed him even more passionately than before and slowly rubbed the bulge rising from his crotch.

* * *

 **[LEMON/XXX/SEX/SMUT-WARNING ]**

* * *

Jaune's mind was racing and his heart was beating rapidly. This was his first time, and it's happening fast. He had never even messed around with a girl before, and now, he's thinking she's going all the way. Jaune had to contribute in some way, so he reached up and grabbed her breast in his hand, and squeezed. She shuddered at the feel of his tight grasp. Blake began kissing his neck and occasionally nibbling lightly. She kissed and pecked, working her way down to his abdomen where she stopped and looked into his eyes. Jaune lightly nodded.

Blake unzipped Jaune's pants and pulled them down his legs. The bulge seemed much larger in a thinner layer of cloth. She grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled them down. Jaune quickly closed his eyes and turned his head. Horny or not he did NOT want to see her, or any girls reaction to his junk, good reaction or bad.

Jaune didn't expect, however, for her to just dive in. Blake grabbed Jaune's erect shaft and licked up the length like it was a ice cream cone. Jaune twitched and lightly shook. He opened his eyes and met hers. It was hard to believe she was getting more pleasure from this than him, but her face said otherwise. Jaune moaned when she wrapped her lips around his member. He moaned even louder when she slowly swrled her toungue around it. Jaune was about to climax already, Blake could tell by his facial expression and twitching. She smiled and went for it. Blake slid her mouth down and engulfed his length. She bobbed her head up and down on his penis. Jaune was moaning very loud. He never imagined felatio would be THIS good.

"Blake! I-" Before Jaune could say it, he climaxed in Blake's mouth. Blake closed her eyes and tilted her head back swallowing all of it. Jaune layed on the bed, breathing heavily. Blake slipped her panties off and hovered her slit over Jaune's still erect penis.

Blake and Jaune shared a loud moan as she slowly slid him into her.

Little did Jaune know, Blake was also, until this point, a virgin. As soon as Blake hit bottom, she came on Jaune's length. Blake was continuously moaning and shouting Jaune's name as she bounced up and down on his shaft. Jaune was breathing and sweating heavily, he had never felt so good in his whole life. Blake screamed as she climaxed on him again. Her Fourth time. Jaune's second climax was arriving, causing Jaune to grasp her breasts and bite down even harder. The two climaxed one last time, this time though, in unison.

Blake slowly pulled Jaune's member out of him and plopped down on the bed breathing heavily. Jaune layed next to her. and looked him in the eyes. He returned her gaze. Blake cuddled up to Jaune's chest and Jaune wrapped both arms around her.

"I love you, Jaune..."

"I love you too, Blake.."

The two layed there in silence.

Jaune jolted, causing Blake to look up at him.

"Are you going to get pregnant?! I didn't wear a condom!"

Blake giggled and cuddled back into his chest, curled up and purring lightly. Jaune exhaled.

'Guess that means no..'

Jaune closed his eyes.

"Probably." Blake said, Grinning.

Jaune coughed, almost choking to death on air.

* * *

 **There ya go ya sick fucks! Juuust kidding, I'm the truly disturbed one. Ha! Anyhoo, thanks for the support as always, even you, unnamed guests! Shout out to KeyBlade for bein supportive! Also, you don't like smut? Bummer! I gave a fair warning! As always, if you're pissed, leave a review. If you're happy, leave a review. If your a human, leave a review! This is ARCLORD signing oooOoooOoOouut**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, I'd just like to thank you all for the love and support. I was near death bed sick, and to top it off, my phone service was cut, So I had zero internet. So, I couldn't even write new chapters, which was devastating. But, I found a loophole, what with me being back in school and all. I know I've been changing it around a lot, but new chapters will be now on Wednesdays. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. I hope this chapter in the story of and his concubines was worth the wait.**

* * *

Jaune was in his first period class, and like the other students in the class, he was currently patiently waiting for to arrive. He was already fifteen minutes late. Through the open classroom door, Jaune and class could hear the clicking of heels. Usually the students knew it was Glynda patrolling the halls for any students out of class or causing trouble, but, this time, it was somehow… different. A woman stepped into their class they had never seen before. Jaunes eyebrows raised at how completely beautiful she was. Her dark grey, almost Charcoal like hair cascaded down her back, her bangs covering one of her gorgeous bright yellow eyes. Her beautiful red dress and burnt cienna overcoat fit on her curves wonderfully. Even her voice, to Jaune, at least, was beautiful as well.

"Hello, class. is no longer working for Beacon high, so I will be filling in for him. My name is Cinder Fall. I'm pleased to meet all of you."

Jaune could hear a few of the boys already whispering about "banging" her. He scoffed. 'Idiots, her standards are Waaaaay higher than high school deginerates.' Besides that little surprise, and the few sexual conversations going on around him, the class went as it usually did. Blake occasionally having to punch Jaune in the arm for staring at the beautiful woman.

Jaune closed his notebook, the bell for second period would ring in just a few seconds. As students got up to leave the class, gestured towards Jaune.

"Mr. Arc may I talk to you in private...Please.." Jaune was concerned. Her voice was strict and stern when she said this. 'What did I do?..' Jaune thought. Blake waved as she was the last one out and Cinder closed the door behind her. She turned to Jaune and crossed her arms. Jaune cleared his throat.

"Uh..did.. did I do something wrong, -" Jaune was cut off quickly by Cinder grabbing his collar and pinning him against the wall. Jaune grew wide eyed and started sweating, he was shocked and surprised.

"You did do something, Jaune Arc. You intrigued me."

"I-I intrigued you?.."

"That's right, Jaune. You should be proud, not many men intrigue me. But you, Jaune Arc, you interest me, in more ways than one. You… exhillerate me. I guess it all started when you and your little group of friends took down Ironwoods lackeys and you KILLED him." Jaune snapped out of her grasp and bolted for the door. He, at this point, did not care what she wanted or why. All he knew is that she knew about the Ironwood thing, and he needed to get away NOW.

Cinder appeared in front of him, blocking the door. Jaune could feel danger arising. He considered throwing himself through the window, but that would cause too much of a scene. He had to talk his way out of this.

"You a friend of his? When I took his life, I wasn't myself-"

"No. I never really cared for ironwood. But, you conducted an attack on one of the biggest names of the majority community and managed to take him down. That's impresive. It might be that, or it might be something else… maybe.. the dark, malevolent presence I sense within you… but, whatever it is.."

Jaune was pinned to the wall again, this time, Cinder pressed her chest against Jaune's and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Whatever it is about you.. arouses me.. VERY much.."

Jaune cleared his throat. "Um..that's uh..good? uh...Thank you?" Cinder grabbed Jaune's chin.

"I'd hate to ruin your happiness, but this isn't a good thing. I know about your concubines, and, sorry, they all have to die."

'Aw, shit..' Jaune thought.

"I just couldn't bare to share the one man that gets my motor running. My cohorts and I will take care of them. Don't worry about it, you'll remain unharmed." Cinder patted his cheek.

"If.. you go through with this, I will never be capable of loving you,Cinder.. " She smiled at him.

"We'll see about that. If all else fails, I can make you." Jaune was confused. Suddenly, his body moved on its own and Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, firmly grabbing her ass. Jaune's and Cinder's faces collided. Cinder slowly grabbed hold of Jaune's shoulders as hers and his toungue's wrestled vigorously. Even though it was so very wrong, it felt so very good.

Jaune managed to let a few words escape, "A-aren't you like, 29?!"

But somethin more concerning came up.

'W-What the hell?! I can't pull away. Something's controlling me?! She's controlling me!'

Cinder pulled her head away and placed it on Jaune's chest, catching her breath.

"Told you I can make you.." Cinder said, a quirky smile touching her lips. "And I'm 20, thank you.."Jaune pushed her to the side and opened the door. She giggled and smacked him on the ass on his way out, making him jump.

Jaune turned his head to glare at her, but her eyes were closed and she was smiling wide, she held up her thumb and pinky while mouthing, "Call Me." Jaune whipped his head back around and bolted down the hall. This was like Weiss-Craxy ,Times two. Jaune was in trouble. But his friends, they were even more so…

* * *

Jaune pulled up his phone and dialed up Pyrrha

*Ringing*

"Hello?Jaune?"

"Uh,Yeah. We've got a problem.. call everyone.."

The group, as they always did, met at Jaune's. Everyone had gathered except Yang, which wasn't usual of her. This scared Jaune. Pyrrha had called her ten times, bit no answer.

* * *

Little did they know, Yang was partying away at a bar, and had left her phone in her vehicle. But, she wasn't at all safe. Through the noise and chatter, a grey haired young man, Mercury Black, stepped through the door of bar. he stood a few feet from Yang. Yang noticed that evryone in the bar, including the bartender was slowly leaving. Yang cocked her head, confused. She turned to face the lone persone who wasn't heading for the door was facing her, smiling.

"I'm guessing your not here to hit on me?.."

"Sorry, no…"

Yang cracked her knuckles together and popped her neck from side to side.

"I'm a little woozy, but I think I can take you.."

Mercury smiled, chuckling a little,"Sorry, but, again, NO." Yang felt something behind her, she quickly spun around, swinging her fist. Nothing was there, Mercury kicked the back of her left leg, making her kneel. He spun his other leg around, kneeing her in the right temple. Yang slid and tumbled a ways into a wall making it dent and crumble. The force of the hit definately put her out of it for a few seconds. Yang stumbled to her feet, Only to be grabbed by her head. Mercury lifted her up and slammed his left knee into her side three times, before throwing her into the wall opposite of them.

Yang jumped back to her feet, propping herself against it. She could feel that a few of her ribs were shattered. A bit of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

"May.. I.. at least ask.. Why my ass is getting kicked?.." Yang blurted out.

Mercury took a couple steps forward and put his hands in his pockets. "Simple. Cinder wants your boy toy for herself. "

"Jaune?.. SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Yang charged at Mercury. Mercury weaved to the side and kicked her in the gut. Hard. Yang fell to her knees and coughed up some blood. Mercury lifted his leg high. He was going to finish her.

In a flurry of snow, Weiss appeared and slammed Mercury back. She grabbed Yang and dissapeared in a whirlwind of cold.

Mercury scoffed. "Dammit. Next time, Blondey."

Weiss and Yang fell in a heap in Jaune's living room. Jaune jumped to Yang's side.

"YANG!" Jaune checked all over and and noriced the bruises on her stomach and sides. She was bleeding eternally.

"Yang, your ribs are broken, You need a doctor!" Jaune shouted. Yang stood on one knee.

"I'm going to be fine, I just need to lay down with you.. I heal fast.."

"If you say so." Jaune gestured. "Sorry guys, doctors orders.. besides, I kneed to ask Yang stuff about who attacked her.." Yang put her arm around Jaune and the two headed up the stairs.

Pyrrha noticed the uneasy face on Weiss' face. She gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yang will be okay. It's just as she said.." Weiss turned her head and looked Pyrrha in the eyes

"I'm not worried about Yang. I'm worried about the guy who hurt Yang. I don't want Jaune to go for him after what happened." 'Pyrrha looked down. Don't kill him,Jaune..'

Jaune and Yang cuddled in his bed, spooning.

"I'm going to fucking kill him,Yang."

"Jaune..Don't you remember what happened with Ironwood?.."

"Of course.I live in pain… because of what happened with Ironwood… I relive it constantly.. But, HE HURT YOU. ALMOST KILLED YOU!... I'm sorry, but you have no say in this..Just forget about it and accept that I'm skipping the rules of Blake's week to be with you right now.."

"That does make me happy.. Just.. Don't do anything..Traumatizing.."

"Okay.."

Yang turned to face Jaune. They shared a smile. Yang scooted closer to Jaune and pulled his head close as she connected their lips. Yang rolled on top of Jaune, her well endowed chest pressing aginst him. Yang played with Jaune's toungue with her own.

"Guessing you're feeling better?.." Jaune asked with a half cocked smirk.

"Oh,Yeah, Hot stuff." Yang grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, weiss was pumping herself up, much to Pyrrha's dismay. Weiss was planning on taking out Mercury before Jaune had the chance. Weiss clenched her fist and a large shard of Ice formed, enveloping her arm and hand, as if she had a sword for an arm. Weiss looked Pyrrha in the eyes and nodded. Pyrrha had an uneasy feeling and had already tried to tell Weiss not to go. Pyrrha could only return the nod and wave while giving a cautious look to her previous enemy turned friend.

Weiss, as she always seemed to do when she went anywhere, dissapeared once more in a twisting flurry of snow.

Weiss appeared in the destroyed bar and smiled when she opened her eyes to see the grey haired boy, mercury, standing before her.

Weiss readied her ice blade,"You're just where I want you"

Mercury chuckled and looked up at her grinning. "That's funny, I was about to say the same thing."

Suddenly, Weiss felt someone behind her. She spun around and froze in place. She suddenly couldn't move. She couldn't even blink. Out of the shadows, Cinder stepped forward. From a holster at her waist, she drew a gun with a blue etching on it.

Weiss strained enough to utter a few words, "Tch.. guns.. won't.. work.."

Cinder leaned in towards Weiss. "This one.. will."

Cinder pointed the gun down and shot Weiss through the left knee. Pain shot through Weiss' entire body. She wanted so badly to fight back, or at least, scream in pain. Even though stuck in place, Weiss could still feel every nerve shooting messages to her brain.

"We wanted the blonde whore first, but you'll have to do." Cinder said as she pointed the gun over and shot Weiss through the right knee.

Tears were forming in Weiss' eyes. The bullet wounds were painful enough, but what was more, was that she couldn't stop herself from standing on her legs. Weiss just wanted to move. She wanted out. Pyrrha was right. Weiss should've listened.

Cinder shot two more rounds, one for each of Weiss' shoulders. Weiss was in so much pain. The look of happiness slowly faded from Cinders face. She was getting bored. She had tortured before, so this was nothing to her. She handed the gun to mercury and sat on a barstool.

Weiss cried and whimpered. She knew she was going to die.

"Jaune.. I.. Love you…"

Cinders glance shot back towards Weiss. Her eyes flared like flames. She took control of Mercury's arm for just long enough to point the un at Weiss' forehead.

 _BANG_

* * *

Yang stopped kissing Jaune. She looked around.

"Jaune… did you feel that?.." Yang noticed he was looking away, embarressed.

"Sorry.. the kissing turns me on.." Jaune replied. Yang playfully punched him in the arm.

"Not your Boner, you dolt!"

Yang and Jaune raced downstairs to see Pyrrha and Ruby sitting on the couch, sharing concerned looks. Pyrrha looked up at Jaune. Jaune read her face like a book. Something wasn't right.

"Pyrrha… Where's Weiss?" Jaune asked in a stern voice.

Pyrrha looked down and mumbled, "She went back.. to avenge Yang.."

Jaune's eyes went wide. He scooped Yangs keys off the table and rushed out the door. Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby zoomed to the bar in Yangs car.

Jaune bursted through the front door, completely destroying it with one kick. Jaune took two steps into the room, and fell to his knees. The bar was even more so destroyed than before. Half of the roof was gone, torn to shreds. The rain had returned and fell through the missing part of the top of the establishment. Feet in front of Jaune, blood mixed with rain.

Face still frozen in pain, Weiss' head was perched on a metal steak, a large bullet hole through the middle of her forehead.

* * *

The funeral for Weiss Schnee, the second daughter-Heiress of the Schnee company… was wet and dreary. The cold and damp weather only added to the sad ambience that fell upon the attendents of the funeral. Winter, Weiss' sister, was especially distraught. Jaune, however, wasn't feeling sad or upset. He was angry, confused, furious. He could've stopped this.

Winter, wiping tears from her eyes, walked up to Jaune and gave him a small hug.

"Jaune… It's not your fault.."

Jaune's eyes welled up with tears.

"You're... wrong.." Jaune replied, looking down. Jaune let his own rain fall.

Winter hugged him again, this time not immediately letting go.

"She loved you.. ya' know? You were the greatest person in her life."

Jaune fell to his knees. He slammed his fist into the ground over and over as tears flowed and hit the already damp dirt.

"It's okay. She's fine on the other side.." Jaune looked up to see a new face in front of him. A girl kneeling in front of him. Wearing a hoodie, hair sweeped to the side, covering one eye.

"W-Who?.." Jaune recognized her voice, but had never seen her before.

The girl gestured with her finger."Shh… No one else can hear or see me.. Don't act like I'm here, or they'll think you're crazy.." Jaune wiped his eyes and blinked a few times, confused.

She continued,"Name's Reese. I'm kind of a ghost. I died a while back. I was stuck in that ring you broke but now I'm free.. kinda.."

Jaune shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He whispered, "So?.."

"So, since I'm like.. dead.. I have a connection with the 'Other side.' Y'know, the passed." Jaune nodded. No one else seemed to notice the girl, so her story must check out. It would make sense.

"Weiss said shes okay. She said its better now, and don't worry." Jaune stood and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He spoke under his breath.

"That's good to hear." Whether she was lying or not, this Reese girl couldn't be all bad.

"She also wanted to tell you one more thing..." Jaune wass interested.

"Yeah?"

"She loves you.. and.. Give em' hell!" Reese yelled as she smiled.

"Tell her I love her, too."

"Will do, captain." Reese saluted playfully

Jaune smiled and looked down, thinking about all the good times he had with Weiss. Even the few bad ones weren't too bad. He was going to miss the beautiful girl. He had only just recently gotten to know her, yet he felt he had known and loved her forever. Jaune clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles.

Reese smiled and vanished. Pyrrha looked over at Jaune, whom was walking away, fists clenched, a smile on his face.

Pyrrha ran up to Jaune and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey.. What're you doing?.." She asked while firmly gripping his wrist and not letting go.

"I'm going to give them hell… doctors orders."

* * *

 **Hey all, back from the dead, I is. I, again, am very sorry for the long hiatus. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune had no idea how to find cinder or her grey haired cohortz. He stormed away from the funeral filled with determination, courage, and strength-and yet, he had already hit a dead end. Jaune wasn't sure where to go from here. He had hoped running around town all day would catch Cinder or Mercury's attention and they would contact him, instead, he was just getting strange looks from people whom had, "Just saw that blonde fella' pass by for the third time t'day." Jaune stopped in front of a cafe' and took in the deep aroma while catching his breath.

"This is getting me nowhere." Jaune exhaled deeply as he plopped down on one of the outside lounge chairs.

"Maybe you should make a plan before you try to look cool by storming off." Reese said, suddenly floating in front of Jaune (Upside down for some reason).

"Y-yeah..I suppose.." Jaune said as he looked down.

"You did look cool though." Reese tried to cheer him up. His outburst wasn't totally useless.

"Ha ha.. Thanks.. " Reese smiled and gave a thumbs up.(Which was a thumbs down from Jaune's perspective)

"So what're you gonna do?.." Reese asked, curious. Jaune looked up and crossed his arms, deep in concentration.

"There's only one way.." Jaune mumbled. Reese tilted her head.

"What's that?.." Reese puzzled.

* * *

Ruby sat with her back against the brick alley-wall. She jolted her head left and right, hoping no one would approach. Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Cardin. Sat atop the building Ruby was leaning against. Pyrrha had binoculars, scanning the area. She seemed worried.

"It'll be okay, pyr. We're right above her. "If anyone shows up, we'll jump right down and attack. It's full-proof." Jaune shared a look with Ren as well, and Jaune nodded. Ren nodded back.

Cardin tapped Jaune's shoulder.

"What?.." Jaune asked."See anyone?.."

Cardin shook his head. "No.. but.. Ruby hasn't moved in like, ten minutes.." Jaune snatched the binoculars from Pyrrha and looked down at Ruby. Ruby sat with her head down in her hands and her knees up.

"Is she asleep?.." Ren questioned.

"Something's not right.." Jaune got goosebumps. He felt uneasy.

Jaune signaled and everyone jumped from the ledge, landing inches from Ruby. Ruby didn't even twitch when they landed, and they landed hard and LOUD. Now Jaune knew something really wasn't right. Jaune bolted to Ruby. He slid in next to her, almost crashing into the brick wall. Jaune grabbed Ruby's shoulder and shook it.

Ruby lifted her head, blinking. She was okay.

"Ruby, d-did you faint?.."

Ruby just blinked again, staring deeply into his eyes.. not answering..

"Ruby?.." Jaune asked again.

No answer.

"You.. wan't a cookie?.." Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged and shook her head, she didn't answer vocally.

Jaune's eyes went wide. 'RUBY...DOESN'T WANT A COOKIE?!'

Jaune helped Ruby into his arms and bridal carried Ruby back to his house. Everyone extremely disturbed due to Ruby's silence and sudden dislike of cookies…

Jaune bursted through the door, Ruby in arms, and quickly sat her on the couch. Blake had been studying and fell asleep at the kitchen table, but the commotion woke her. Blake jumped up and came into the living room, confused as to why everyone was so concerned about Ruby, whom seemed perfectly fine.

Then Blake realized something.

Jaune's concern suddenly grew when Blake was smelling Ruby all over her body. Jaune pulled Blake away by the shirt.

"Blake, what the heck are you doing to Ruby?.." Blake looked deep into Jaune's eyes and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Jaune.. that isn't Ruby.."

"What?.." Jaune was confused.

"Remember how I'm kind of a cat? Well, I can smell the difference.."

"Are you saying that someone who looks exactly like Ruby was just switched out with her?" Jaune asked sternly, while crossing his arms.

"All I'm saying is, that is not Ruby. Also, don't confront her in front of everyone. She will feel threatened." Blake kissed Jaune on the cheek and walked away.

"Good idea." Jaune agreed.

* * *

Jaune grabbed 'Ruby' by the hand and headed up the stairs. Behind him, he called out to the group,"Hey, I'm just gonna let her rest. She's probably just sick." An obvious lie, but what else?

As soon as the door closed behind Jaune, He turned and glared at Not-Ruby.

"I'm gonna' be straight up, I know you're not Ruby. Just tell me who you are, and I won't force you, whomever you are!" Jaune crossed his arms and continued to glare.

Not-ruby smiled, and waved her hand in front of her face. As her hand passed over, all of her features, and even her clothes changed in a mere second.

Jaune's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. A girl bearing pink and brown hair and a short pink dotted dress was smiling brightly in front of him. Her eyes changing color every time she blinked.

"Um.. Who.. are you?.. and where's Ruby?.." Jaune asked.

The girl pulled a little notepad and mini-pen from her pocket. She scribbled something down and tore it off, handing it to Jaune.

It read, "1= You can call me 'Neo'. 2= I don't know." Jaune blinked a few times, pondering what he was reading.

"Uh..Okay, Neo.. What do you mean, 'You don't know?' " The girl scribed something down again, tore it away, and handed it to him.

"I was paid to sit there using my 'illusion' to look like that girl." Jaune nodded. Then a shiver crept down his spine..

"That means.. they.. have Ruby..and I don't even know where they are." Jaune sat on the bed next to her. His eyes began to water.

"I.. can't.. do… anything.. again" Jaune started to cry. Neo seemed confused.

"Are they going to hurt her?.." Neo wrote.

"Yes, Neo.. they're probably going to kill her.. and I don't even know where to begin looking.."

Jaune punched a hole in the wall as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Neo jumped off the bed and hugged Jaune from behind, handing him another note.

"I know where to find them."

"What, seriously?!" Jaune turned and hugged Neo. Whom handed him another note.

"Only if I can stay here." Jaune was confused but didn't care.

"Fine, stay as long as you want. Just help, please!" Neo nodded and smiled. She stood on the tips of her toes and planted a small kiss on Jaune's lips before pulling him into another, long, warm, hug.

Jaune blinked. 'Seriously?!'

* * *

Jaune snuck out the window with Neo. They headed just out of town, deep into the woods. They stopped in front of a large two-story cabin.

"Are you sure they're here? This doesn't seem… evil fortress-ey.." Neo nodded.

Jaune kicked the door open, his courage and strength building once more. The door slammed, closing behind him. Jaune quickly spun around, and gritted his teeth, furious. Neo was being held by mercury, whom had a long knife to Neo's throat.

"Where the fuck is Ruby?!" Jaune yelled. Mercury smiled.

"Right over there, Jaune-y boy." He pointed with his knife. Ruby was at the other end of the hall, both her eyes and mouth covered with duct-tape.

Hanging from her neck by a rope, motionless. She was dead.

Mercury was laughing madly. Mercury pulled the knife up close to Neo's throat and was about to slide it across. Mercury stopped, freezing completely.

Air-piercing black aura rushed from Jaune in all directions. His hair slowly faded to black. His fists clenched so hard he was drawing blood. His head turned, his pure black eyes gazing at Mercury.

Mercury felt a warm liquid rush down his leg. He dropped the knife and bolted out the door. Mercury had never been so terrified in his entire life. Mercury used the extreme strength in his legs to destroy the earth below him, he was running for his life. Mercury stopped dead in his tracks. He bolted in a different direction, and was stopped. Then in a different direction, this time faster, but was stopped again. No matter how fast, no matter how far, Jaune would always appear in front of him, blank faced.

Jaune was moving so fast, it was as though he was stepping in and out of reality. It was immeasurable.

Jaune caught Mercury by the throat. Mercury winced as Jaune lifted him up. Jaune slammed Mercury into the ground, Causing a huge crater to form around them. Jaune thrusted his fist into Mercury's stomach, causing the crater to grow, and making Mercury cough up blood. Mercury, in a desperate last ditch effort, kneed Jaune in the side as hard as he could. Jaune's face hadn't changed. He didn't flinch.

Jaune grabbed Mercury's leg, crushed, twisted, and tore it off. Mercury screamed in pain. His loud cries for help were cut short. Jaune pierced Mercury's chest, Went through his heart, grabbed his spine, and shredded Mercury's body in half, throwing the two halves at near trees. Jaune stood still and silent in the middle of a meteor sized crater. Mangled guts and flesh surrounding him. Neo came to as Jaune slowly strided over to Ruby's limp body, hands dripping in blood. Jaune cut the thick rope with his hand.

Jaune held Ruby against him and cried. his hair and aura faded back. Neo stayed by Jaune's side. If there could ever be a more dreary and depressing day than that of Weiss Schnee's funeral, It would have to be the funeral of Ruby Rose.

* * *

Jaune was locked in his room for a week. It was hard to believe he even existed. He spent all day either sleeping or crying in Neo's lap. Neo held him tight day in and day out.

No one liked seeing him like this, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. The only reason Neo was allowed to be in his presence was because she wouldn't talk in general.

One day, however, Jaune's new schedule was interrupted by Pyrrha, whom came in bearing a red letter. She handed it to Jaune. Jaune tore the top off of it and wiped the tears from his eyes to read. The words shocked him.

"My dear love, Jaune.

I told you, I warned you of this happening.

However, I've come to realize I can't vigorously fuck you if you're mentally incapable of intercourse.

So, How about a compensation?

If you meet me at the enclosed location.. ALONE.. and leave behind all of your whores forever, I will forgive you, and no more blood will be shed. We can finally live our lives the way we were meant to..

together, forever.

Love, Cinder. " Jaune tore up the letter and jumped to his feet.

"We're gonna go kill her. All of us. No chances, just an all out blitz." Jaune gathered his friends.

* * *

Jaune showed at the location, where Cinder had been sitting patiently on a throne-like chair, smiling happily. Jaune flashed a smile, which surprised her.

"So, are you finally ready to love me? only me?" Cinder asked, bouncing with joy.

Jaune strutted up to her and enveloped her in a hug. He slipped the majority dagger out of his sleeve. He held it up, but just as he thought, this wasn't going to be that easy..

"Drop the dagger, Neo." Cinder called cheerily. Cinder grabbed Neo's wrist and Neo flashed back to herself, dropping the dagger.

"What? you thought you could just take matters into your own hands?.. You'll pay for trying to take me on alone?..."

"She's not alone.." Jaune came out of the shadows into the doorless arch of the old abandoned factory. Cinder smiled.

"We're here to take you down." Jaune smirked as he drew a custom-made majority blade and shield. "I call er' Crocea Mors. This is the blade that will sever your pretty little neck."

Cinder laughed. "Really, now?! You're first plan failed, what makes you think you can win?!.."

Jaune scoffed."We have Four-hundred and ninety-nine other plans on the ready."

Jaune signaled and all of his friends came in, all carrying their custom-made majority weapons as well. Jaune cracked his knucles.

* * *

 **Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Cardin..V.S. ..Cinder.**

 _ **Hey, all. Things are getting too hot for the pepper, know what I'm sayin'? Ha Ha. Anyway, If you wanna kill me cuz' of the Ruby thing, Don't worry. I won't spoil anything, but just stay tuned. Well, Thank you all again for your support and such! Leave a review!**_

 _ **ARCchaosLord, Outie 5,000**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cinder cackled at the small group before her. This was a joke to her. She smiled as bright and malevolent as ever. Jaune clenched the handle of his sword.

"Last chance,Jaune. Give yourself to me, or I'll take you. Love me,or else."

"I pick 'Or else' you crazy bitch." Jaune wittily replied. "It's go time!"

Jaune gave a furious roar, and everyone charged. Ren shot his pistols at Cinders feet, making her jump back. As soon as she landed, she was struck from behind by Blake, who had teleported. Cinder lurched forward into Cardin's fully drawn back-and launched first, propelling her up into the ceiling. Cinder came back down and was smacked aside by Pyrrha's shield. Cinder flew towards the wall but was stopped by Nora's hammer. Nora flung her to the opposite side where Yang was waiting. Yang drew back her leg and kicked Cinder high up.

Jaune jumped off of Ren's shoulder and delivered the final blow. Jaune pierced Cinder through the stomach and slammed her into the ground. Cinder was pinned. She coughed up a large amount of blood. She reached up and caressed Jaune's cheek.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?.." Cinder whispered.

Jaune quickly withdrew his sword and jumped back. Cinder levitated to her feet like a vampire from his coffin. Her eyes became blood red. Blue fire engulfed Cinder's body. Her eyes shot towards Nora. Nora jolted in fear. Cinder burst towards Nora in a spiral of flame, launching herself into her. The burst knocked Nora off balance, making her tumble backwards. Cinder Connected a powerful kick to the side of Nora's head- then one of equal power to the opposite side. Cinder unleashed a flurry of kicks, juggling Nora back and forth. As Nora was about to fall, Cinder grabbed her by the collar and and punched her one, two, three-times. Nora hit the floor harder than a couple of tons of concrete, her neck snapping. It all happened so fast you could miss it by blinking.

She was dead.

Pyrrha charged Cinder and swiped with her spear a few times, then consecutively switching to a shield bash. Cinder dodged the few slashes with ease, and as the shield came at her, she spun to the side. Cinder grabbed Pyrrha's right arm and tossed her. Jaune caught her and put her down. Yang kicked in a sweep at Cinder's legs, which she jumped over, but Yang was hoping for that. Yang came up with an elbow blow, and managed to knick Cinder's Chin.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Cinder yelled as she once again propelled herself with flames, and, just like with Nora, it knocked Yang off balance. Cinder back-flip-kicked Yang into the ceiling. As Yang was coming back down, Cinder tossed up a ball of lava, which exploded on impact, slamming Yang into the ceiling once again, then the floor, and onto Cinder's thrusting Knee, Her spine shattered..

She was dead.

Cardin growled as he came up from behind Cinder and wrapped his arms around her neck in a choke hold. His body, being covered in stone, wasn't affected by her flames-or so he thought.

"You wanna have a bad time?.." Cinder chuckled. A flood of Blue fire escaped both of her hands, shooting herself, as well as Cardin, through the ceiling and high into the sky. "The bigger they are, right?.. Hee hee" Cinder slipped out of Cardin's grasp. She spun Cardin around twice and threw him towards the ground. Cardin landed around twenty or so feet from the abandoned area, causing the earth around him to shake.

He was dead.

Cinder slowly floated back down. She was giggling madly.

Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were the last four left. Jaune whispered something in Pyrrha's ear. Cinder noticed this.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, ?.." She asked sarcastically.

"Just telling Pyrrha that I figured out how to beat you." Pyrrha took off running towards the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Cinder screamed as she fire-spun towards Pyrrha.

Jaune quick stepped in front of Pyrrha, Cinder collided with Jaune's shield, face-first. Cinder flew back and tumbled across the floor until she hit a wall. She immediately jolted back up.

"Keh.. h-how?!"

"You always start your attacks with that fire spin.."

"Tch.." Cinder smirked.

Ren, whom Cinder hadn't noticed, jumped over her head and stabbed his pistol's knives into either of her shoulders, Jaune and Pyrrha connected shields and tilted them upward. Ren bounced off them, with Cinder in tow, and threw Cinder downward from as high as he could jump. Jaune and Pyrrha pulled their shields back and connected both of them with Cinder, flinging her against a wall, they charged and bashed her through the wall, and out into the open field. Blake was waiting on the other side using teleport, and she finished the fierce combo with a powerful kick to the side, which flung Cinder quite a ways and through two trees.

Jaune ran up and threw his sword over his shoulder, ready to decapitate her and end this, but, suddenly, he froze. She had control of him again. Jaune's legs were moving, no, she moved Jaune's legs, while smiling happily. Jaune slowly turned around, in an instant, he was in front of Blake. Blake flinched as Jaune's sword came down, only to bounce off Pyrrha's shield with a loud clank.

"Sh-She's controlling me!" Jaune managed to get out.

Ren came out of the large hole in the wall, Cinder took her chance. Jaune spun around and slashed Ren from his shoulder to his hip. Ren dropped to his knees.

"Ren...I-I'm...So.. Sorry.."

Blake ran up to her brother and hugged him, crying.

"Blake, NO!" Pyrrha yelled, but it was too late. Jaune slipped his sword through Blake's chest, and Ren's, piercing them together to the cold hard ground.

They were both dead.

Cinder wouldn't even allow Jaune to cry. She slowly strided up to Jaune and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure is a beautiful day outside..

birds are singing…

flowers are blooming..." Cinder grabbed Pyrrha by the throat.

"I've got something special for you.." She looked deep into Pyrrha's eyes. Once Pyrrha finally broke her gaze, she looked around her and realized they were somewhere else. Cinder was now holding Pyrrha over a large vat of molten metal, in an old factory. Jaune was standing off to the side, still frozen. But not for long… His conscious was breaking.. the mayhem inside him was revealing itself once more.. Jaune's hair began to fade. He began to twitch, he could feel himself gaining control of his body..

Cinder laughed at Pyrrha, who was struggling for her life.

"Any last words?.." Cinder asked sarcastically.

A hand fell on her shoulder.

"Wh-" Jaune grabbed the collar of Pyrrha's armor and flung her behind him. His 'Mayhem Form' had been fully released. His hair and nails pure black. And he was smiling..

He pulled Cinder into a hug.

"You wanted to be together, right?" Jaune asked in a deep, evil, voice that wasn't his.

"Y-yes.. My love.." Cinder quivered. Why was she scared?

"Then we will be… in DEATH." Jaune tightened his grasp on her and jumped into the vat of boiling metals.

'Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Cardin, Yang, Blake, Ren… Pyrrha...I'm sorry'

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha ran up and looked over the edge and only to see the feet of Cinder disappear into the molten mess. Pyrrha's eyes were wide in shock. Jaune was floating just above the liquid and he was squirming, like someone was holding him by the back of his shirt. Jaune looked up to see Reese smiling.

"Looks like I showed up… just in time..." Reese quipped. Reese lifted Jaune to the edge of the vat and tossed him over. Jaune landed at Pyrrha's side. Jaune's mayhem faded, but the tears began to roll. He had lost almost all of his friends this time. Pyrrha was the last one. He was so glad he could save her. Just like when this all started...

"Jaune tossed some strange pendant into Pyrrha's lap." Pyrrha looked towards Jaune, confused.

"I tore it off Cinder… as she fell in.." He whispered.

Pyrrha nodded. Reese floated to Jaune's side and sat. She looked over at the pendant and gasped.

"That's … the purple rose.." Reese stated.

"So?.." Jaune asked. Which confused Pyrrha. 'So?.. So what?..' She thought.

Reese replied. "That's a magical stone with immense power."

"Ha ha.. is that right?.." Jaune asked, fighting back tears.

"Make a wish.." Reese said

"What? No. That's stupid." Pyrrha was growing more concerned about Jaune's full conversation with himself. She was beginning to believe he was going insane.

"Just do it.. trust me..If there was anything you could wish for.."

"Listen, I really don't think it grants wi-" Reese cut him off.

"JUST DO IT!" Reese yelled.

"I.. wish.. all of my loved one's.. were alive.." Jaune laughed and cried internally. He knew it wouldn't, but if the stupid thing worked...'I swear to god if this stupid rock starts'- it started glowing.

"Dammit, No! That's so Cliche'!" Everything flashed in a bright whiteness. "Clicheeeeeeeeeee'!"

Jaune jumped up and screamed. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Uh.. you okay, hun?.." Weiss asked.

"Yeah! You look like you could use a cookie!" Ruby said while smiling gleefully.

Jaune choked up. He couldn't believe everyone was sitting around, watching movies, playing a board game… It was like.. Nothing ever happened..

Jaune hugged Ruby and Weiss. Everyone shared a confused and concerned look. Jaune realized that if everything reset, then they probably don't know why he's excited to see them.

"Its just.. uh.. I'm really happy… to have friends… like all of you...I used to be so lonely.. thank you guys"

"Oh.. Jaune, that's so..-" Yang was cut off by Blake, who jumped up and pointed.

"Who the hell is she?!" Everyone turned and looked at the colorful haired, hoodie wearing girl standing in the corner.

Jaune spun around to see a bewildered looking Reese whom was no longer translucent.

"Reese.."

"Are they looking at me,Jaune?.."

"I… think so.."

"Does that mean I.."

"Yeah..."

Jaune couldn't believe it, Reese was alive too. That must mean he loved her, at least a little. The rock or whatever it was must've seen that and brought her back, too. He did use the words,"All of my loved ones." Very general.

Jaune spun around again as the front door creaked open. A tall, husky, blonde man wearing a suit and glasses stepped through the door bearing a briefcase.

Jaune choked up again.

"Woah, Jaune, You hav'n a party in here?.. This is a lotta people.."

"D-Dad..."

Everyone screamed,"DAD?!"

The world as Jaune knew it flipped upside down.

 **Hello, All. Tis' I, ArcLordChaos, once again. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I MADE EVERYONE HAPPY AND TOOK ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS! This has been really fun. I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I do, though, plan on adding even MORE heroins. Any suggestion? I'll take 'em! Enjoy. ; )**

 _ **ArcLordChaos, OUT.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune's father cleared his throat and everyone's attention was drawn from Reese to him.

Jaune's father smiled happily at the group of friends surrounding him. Jaune never really had many friends so this was a change he could easily welcome. Jaune's father embraced Jaune in a long hug. Jaune didn't know what to think. He hadn't seen his dad in so long. He thought he'd never see his face again.

"So, Jaune. Having a party?.."

"Uh.. y-yeah.. kind of..."

Jaune's father pulled him aside and whispered, "Which of these lucky ladies is your girlfriend?.."

Jaune blinked a couple times. Polygamy was off the table to his dad. His mind drew a blank.

"Uhh…" Jaune needed help.

And so it did.

Yang threw her arm around the old man's shoulders and extended her other hand to shake his.

"That would be me, sir! The name's Yang!" Jaune's dad firmly shook her hand. Yang turned and pulled Jaune into a long, tongue filled kiss. Jaune's father's eyes went wide.

"That's my boy! Into Blonde Bombshells just like your pa! You're mother's a natural blonde, ya know?"

"Actually, no. I didn't know that.." Jaune replied.

"Anyway!" Jaune's dad shouted,"Pleased to meet you all! I am Miles Arc." Everyone shared a smile. Miles left the room to unpack,

Blake slugged Yang on the top of the head and Yang winced.

"Good Job,Yang. Thanks for taking the liberty.." Yang giggled.

"Might I ask what day it is?..." Pyrrha said politely.

Ren spoke,"Oh,uh. The twenty third, I believe. Tuesday."

Pyrrha seemed to be deep in thought. She still wasn't sure what had happened. She was still unsure if it was the stone's doing. There was no way.

Jaune turned his attention to Reese, who was still in the corner by the door, looking confused, patting herself down. Jaune walked up to her.

"We should talk alone." Jaune whispered.

Reese nodded and the two headed out onto the front porch. Jaune closed the door behind him. Reese sat on the patio rocking chair. Jaune took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"You're alive…"Jaune stated the obvious. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What did you wish for?.." Reese asked.

"Well.. for all the people I love to be alive.."

Reese batted her eyes. "Does that mean.."

Jaune looked down and nodded. "I.. guess it does.." Red spread across Jaune's cheeks.

Reese giggled lightly. She looked at Jaune. Jaune looked at her. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek oh so very lightly, tracing his cheek down to his jaw, and kissed him on the lips. Light and sweet.

"Jaune Arc, You're Awesome. I love you." Jaune's face went bright Neon red.

Jaune stuttered, "I.. I.. Love you.. too.. R-Reese.." Reese pulled Jaune in tight for a deeper, more sexual, more serious kiss.

"AHEM." Jaune and Reese were cut off by an agitated looking Yang standing in the doorway.

"If you're gonna add even more competition to the roster, then the hussie has to sign up and wait her turn!" Reese jumped up and grabbed Yang by the collar.

"Look at the pot callin the kettle or something like that!" Reese yelled as she pressed her chest against Yang's and gritted her teeth.

Jaune couldn't tell if they were getting in each other's faces, comparing boob sizes, or both. They must of been comparing, cuz Reese fell to her knees, defeated.

"She's right, though, Reese. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Jaune extended his hand to her. She took it and they went inside.

Jaune caught everyone's attention leading her in.

"Everyone, this is Reese. She's been a great friend and I hope you can all get along!" Jaune said.

"Pleased to meet you!" Pyrrha said.

"Cute hair!" Ruby chimed.

"Welcome." Weiss added.

"You seem cool." Blake stated.

Ren nodded.

"She's COMPETITION!" Yang yelled.

"I despise you.." Pyrrha whispered.

"Your hair is stupid!" Ruby chimed.

"Go away!" Weiss added.

"You seem lame!" Blake stated.

Ren shook his head.

'Back to the old ways..' Jaune thought to himself, smiling. Ren pulled the paper and a pen out of the drawer next to him and handed it to Reese. Reese looked it over.

"So all these girls?." She looked at Jaune, He nodded. She laid the paper flat on a dresser and signed it.

Jaune sighed. He had yet to explain that Blake and Ren are staying there.. and probably Reese now, too. She had nowhere to go. Jaune headed up stairs where his dad was unpacking.

He forgot his dad's room was where Blake was sleeping…

Miles spun around and Jaune's eyes went wide. He was holding some thin black laced lingerie panties. Jaune almost fainted.

"Care to explain?.." Miles asked.

"Uh.. Those are Yang's.."

"Son, Why is one of my drawers filled with your girlfriends lingerie?.." Miles questioned.

Jaune swallowed what little air he was taking in. "Uh.. She.. comes over so much, I'm surprised you didn't find more...ha..ha…" Jaune didn't even believe himself. It was all Blake's. He was trying hard not to get aroused. The memories of that 'Special' morning they had together were coming back.

"Son.. of those girls down there… how many are you SCREWING?!" Miles' voice became stern.

Jaune flinched. "One! Just One! I've only slept with one!" Miles backed down. True. He did mess around with Yang once… but it didn't go far..

"Hmm.." Miles stared at Jaune. Glared, even.

"W-What I-Is it, Dad?.." Jaune was scared.

"Something doesn't add up.. and when I find out what it is… You'll be in BIG.. trouble.." Miles walked out. Jaune found air and let it reach his lungs again. Lord, that man could be frightening when he wanted to.

Jaune strolled back downstairs and saw everyone getting along with Reese, a lot faster than he thought. With two more mouths in this house, he was going to have to shop. And even someone as caring and understanding as Jaune needed alone time every once in awhile. Although, it was pretty great never having to Masturbate again. Literally any of these girls would pounce him if he asked.

* * *

Jaune didn't tell anyone he was leaving. He just left a note on the table and went out the back door. He took in the fresh air. It was nice being able to think for once. Jaune headed to the huge supermarket down the road about a mile-or two. Once he got there, he began perusing up and down the aisles. Something made a loud crash behind him. He turned and saw someone had knocked over a whole row of boxes and cans. A Young-looking girl sat on her knees, rubbing her head. Jaune ran up to her and kneeled next to her.

"Woah, are you okay?!" He asked, concerned.

Her emerald eyes met his Cobalt. She had strawberry orange hair, with a green bow in it. Her short dress had almost electric looking designs in it.

"Y-yes, I am quite okay, thank you." Jaune loved her slightly robotic, yet sweet voice.

"Are you sure?.. Are you hurt anywhere?" Jaune had to be thorough.

"Yes. All systems are sta-" The girl stopped talking mid-sentence. She just sat and stared at Jaune, mouth half-open. Jaune blinked. He snapped his fingers centimeters from her eyes, but they didn't even twitch.

"Okay.." Jaune looked around and hooked his arm under her shoulder. He went to lift her, but didn't expect the tremendous weight.

"Holy Crap, Little Girl! What did you eat… You're so tiny, how could you weigh so much?!.."

Jaune didn't know what to do. She wasn't moving.

Suddenly, A tiny, robotic voice came from her stomach.. " _Systems check complete._ "

" _Legs malfunctioned_ "

"Not Stable!" She finished. Jaune had already backed away. He was kind of frightened. 'There's monsters, so why not cyborg girls? Right? Right?' His mind was racing.

"Thank you, you are kind." She smiled. Jaune scratched his head and ruffled his hair.

"Uh.. Yeah.." He slightly smiled back.

"Penny! Penny?" Someone was calling from a couple aisles away.

"I am in aisle twelve!" The robot girl, Jaune now learned is Penny, Called back.

Suddenly, a tall, busty, tan girl, with beautiful, yet crazy white hair turned to the aisle they were in and rushed over to Penny's side.

"Penny! How are you're systems? Everything okay?.." She sounded deeply concerned.

"It seems my leg systems are failing." The girl hugged penny.

"We can fix you once your home." The girl stated. She looked over to see an extremely confused looking Jaune.

Penny spoke, "This kind sir showed concern for me an even tried to help me up!" She sounded very happy about it.

"Really?.." The girl seemed dumbfounded.

Jaune gulped."Uh, Yeah. She seemed hurt, so, you know. Just trying to help…" He stood. "If you don't mind me asking… she's a robot, right?.." The girl's eyes widened.

"You-"

"She kind of shut down for a moment… um.. I won't tell anyone.."

The girl smiled.

* * *

Jaune and the girl, whom had penny around her shoulders, were walking down the street. Jaune felt obliged to walk the two home.

"May I ask your name?.." Jaune tried to sound polite, for he had no idea what this girl was like, though, she couldn't be too bad. She cared for penny enough.

"I'm Arslan. You are?.."

"Oh, uh, Jaune… Jaune Arc.. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue… well, that's what my mom said.." Arslan giggled at Jaune's lame attempt at being 'smooth'.

"Well, how bout' I call you J?" Arslan asked.

"J?.." Jaune thought about it. "I suppose." He shrugged.

"So, did you.. make ..Penny?.." Jaune asked.

"No.. I found her. She was wandering the streets. Apparently, someone killed her maker. Everyone's always been mean to her...Because she's a little different.." Arslan looked down.

"I know how that feels.." Jaune stated. Arslan looked up at him and smiled.

"That is, until kind mister J here was so very kind.." Jaune looked over at her and smiled. His goofy grin melted her heart. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but he seemed so great.

They stopped in front of a small house Jaune had never seen before.

"It's gonna be dark soon. You shouldn't be out alone at night. It's dangerous. We have a guest room. You could stay.." Jaune looked down. He thought about it.

"Hold on." He turned on his phone and sent a message to Pyrrha.

* * *

At the house..

"He's staying at a friends'?" Ren asked.

"He has other friends?!" Weiss yelled.

"WEISS!"

"What?!"

* * *

Back..

Jaune gave a thumbs up and went inside with her. She set Penny on a chair next to a bunch of tools and wires.

Jaune scanned the living room. Everything was well organized. The place looked very cozy.

"Does the guest room have a shower?.." Jaune asked.

"Uh, yeah. Upstairs. Third door on the left."

"Thanks. I'll be quick."

"Uh.. Take as long as you need.."

"Thank you for the hospitality."

"No Problem."

Jaune went upstairs and straight to the guest room shower. While he was in, he was deep in thought. He realized she carried Penny without any trouble, where he could hardly lift her. She had to be Majority. 'Don't they sense others of their kind though?' Jaune got out, dried off, and got dresses. He slowly headed back downstairs, but stopped when he overheard Arslan talking to Penny.

"He's wonderful, Penny.. He's so nice.."

'Are they talking about me?..' Jaune wondered.

"He is very kind, Arslan."

"And his smile… oh, his smile.."

"Very adorable, too."

"Oh, he's so cute, Penny."

"Why don't you try to court him?"

"What if he's seeing someone.. there's no way he isn't.."

"Why don't you ask?"

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Why don't you ask?"

"Does he think my hair's weird?"

"Why don't you ask?"

Gasp,"Does he think I'M Weird?!"

"Why don't you ask?"

"I can't ask! Quit Spamming!"

"Why don't- I mean, You should just ask."

"Maybe you're right, Penny.. But I don't want to scare him away. How rarely do I meet guys?.."

"You're last encounter with a male of the same age range was 364 days ago."

"Thanks, Penny…" (Sarcasm)

'Wow.. She.. really likes me. Why Was I not so popular with girls before…'

Jaune headed down the stairs and Arslan turned to him.

"Her legs will be fine. Just a disconnected wire.." Jaune nodded. Arslan and Penny sat on the couch while Jaune sat on a recliner a foot away. He could feel Arslans glances coming his way occasionally. Jaune couldn't help but blush every time, knowing now how she feels. When he blushed, she turned away, blushing as well.

"Arslan was wondering if she is attractive to you, Jaune." Penny stated.

Arslan almost choked on air, and Jaune looked away, Blushing up a storm.

"PENNY!"

"What?.."

Jaune scratched his head and looked at Arslan, whom couldn't make eye contact with him, she was so embarressed.

"Um..Yes.. She is very attractive!…" Jaun exclaimed, trying not to sound too idiotic. Arslan froze.

"R-Really?.. Y-You th-think I-I'm A-Attractive?" Jaune nodded.

"But.." Jaune added.

Arslan almost broke down with that one word. 'Of course there's a "But"...'

"I'm seeing.. a few people right now.."

"a.. few.. people?.." Arslan repeated.

"Th-They all know about each other, of course! I would never cheat!" Arslan's mind was racing, filled with a mix of emotions. There just had to be a catch. She didn't know what to say.

"Listen, Arslan, You seem like a wonderful girl, And you're SO beautiful…"

"But?" She asked, her voice quivering. Tears began to form.

"You know..If you can put up with them.. I'm sure they can put up with ONE more girl.."

Arslan looked down and wiped her eyes. When would she ever get a chance again with a guy as great as this? She had to try..

"I.. I think.. I can try…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to.. you just met me.. you barely know me.."

"It's Okay.. Jaune Arc.. You're worth it.."

"Thanks.."

"I'll Just have to steal you from them.."

"Wait, what.."

* * *

 **Hey, guys and/or gals! ArcLorrdChaos here again. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in the slice of arc. Did you catch the reference I dropped from another fanfic? Keh heh. It was nice taking a break from the fights and going feel-good. But whaaaaaaat could Arslan Mean at the end?.. Woh-ho, Find out next time. You know what to do, Leave a Review!**

 _Side note_ : Did you feel that? It almost felt like my sins crawling up my back -(.0.)-


	14. Chapter 14

Jaune slept that night with an uneasy feeling. Arslan wanted to be the better of his many concubines, but, to him, there wasn't any one girl he would ever think of as better than the rest. She seemed so determined to prove otherwise, though.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'You'll take me from them..'?.." Jaune asked in a quiet, scared tone.

"I just mean, I'm going to try to make you see I can be better to you than they can." Arslan said happily.

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow. He thought he had another crazy on his hands. He could not put up with any psychos anymore.

* * *

Jaune laid on Arslans couch listening to the gears and fans whir inside Penny. She was in sleep mode, meaning she sat in an upright position and stared blankly at a wall. Jaune exhaled heavily. He thought back to when his life was normal, how he only had Pyrrha, how he felt pain. How the pain he felt was nowhere near as bad as the emotional pain he had felt seeing his friends hurt. He looked over at Penny, and saw her eyes shoot away from him and back at the wall.

"Penny.. are you awake?.."

She turned to him. "Yes. I lied when I said I have a sleep mode. Arslan instructed me to record you, as to make sure you don't try anything."

"Why would I-"

"and she also wants to see what your like when you sleep." Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He stood up and put his shoes on.

"Penny, can you leave a message for Arslan?.."

"Of course."

"Tell her I said Thanks for the hospitality, and I'll see her soon."

"Are you leaving, Jaune?"

"Yeah. See ya' Penny."

"Goodnight Jaune."

* * *

Jaune walked down the dark street and loved the crisp and cool air that brushed against him and filled his lungs. Jaune stopped in front of an old blue house. The side of the mailbox read, "Nikos."

"I haven't been to Pyrrha's since eighth grade… I wonder if she's up.." Jaune smiled as he remembered how much fun he used with Pyrrha when they were kids. He strolled over to the side of the house, where he knew her second story window was, and he tossed a pebble at it. Jaune picked up a slightly larger pebble and chucked it at the window a bit harder.

"Hm." Jaune went to the side of the garage, where he knew that it was where her father had always kept the ladder, and it was surprisingly still there. He carried over and laid it against the side of the house. He climbed the rungs and knocked on her window twice. He couldn't see inside because her curtains were thick, but he could tell the lights were off.

Suddenly, the window flew open and Jaune started tilting backward. Pyrrha's hand shot out as Jaune had just started to fall back.

"Ah.. th-thanks pyr.."

"Don't- thanks, pyr -me! What are you doing here so late?!"

"Wanna hang out?.."Jaune asked smoothly.

Pyrrha sighed and helped him in.

"Where's Blake and Ren?" Jaune asked.

"They stayed at Ruby's tonight." Pyrrha replied.

"Oh." Jaune sat at the end of Pyrrha's bed. Pyrrha was in full sleep attire. She was wearing baggy pajamas that were blue and white striped. Her hair was down past her elbows and some strands even hang across her face. She looked messy, yet so very cute.

"So, what's up?" Pyrrha whispered, crossing her arms.

"Not much, just wanted to hang out. Ya know, just the two of us. Like old times." Jaune whispered back.

Pyrrha turned as she waved the blush from her face and cleared her throat.

"What did you have in mind?.."

"Still got a bunch of movies?.."

Jaune and Pyrrha sat on her bed, backs against the wall, a good few inches between them, as they watched one of Jaune's old favorites. Jaune didn't know why he was so awkward around Pyrrha, and she was so awkward around him, Considering he should be used to girls by now, with all that's happened. Jaune decided to 'Make a move' and scooted a bit closer to her.

'I've gone way farther with the other girls.. a bit of cuddling won't hurt, right?..'

Jaune leaned over and layed his head on Pyrrha's shoulder. He felt her tense up for a second, but ease up right after. He let out a yawn, and slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Pyrrha was blushing a storm. The love of her life was laying with her.. in her room.. on her bed.. she was breathing heavily. She glanced down at him, and saw his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. He was dead asleep. Pyrrha, without moving Jaune, slipped the blankets from under them and pulled them over. Then she slowly slid down and Jaune slid with her, still asleep.

Pyrrha nudged Jaune over a little to where his head was on the pillow. She laid her head facing his. She watched him sleep, and couldn't help but smile. She was so comfortable so close to him. She dozed off as well.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes peeled open and she saw her mom staring at her and smiling.

"You and your boyfriend have to get ready for school. You have an hour."

"Huh.. Mom what're yo-" Pyrrha looked over and saw Jaune beside her, wrapped around her arm. He was still sleeping and smiling. Pyrrha's face resembled an apple. She quickly turned back to her mom.

"Hee Hee, I knew there was something between you two. You guys are sooooo cute together.."

"No mom, It's not-"

"Aw, look at you, all flustered and embarrassed. It's okay hun, I've known about you and Jaune for a while now.."

"You.. You have?.."

"Duh. It was so obvious." Pyrrha's mom left giggling, and closed the door behind her.

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune and smiled. "My… Boyfriend.."

Jaune sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh.. where?.. oh,Yeah.."

Jaune looked around and re-realized where he was.

"Oh Pyrrha! I'm sorry! I was just so tired.."

Pyrrha smiled. "No, It's okay. I'm your girlfriend too, remember?.. Besides.. it was.. nice."

Jaune smiled and nodded.

"That's right. You are. And I love you, Pyr." Jaune reached over and grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her lips soft and sweet. As he pulled away, he saw the shock and embarrassment on Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha was screaming in her head, 'What?! That was.. AMAZING. Why'd you stop?!' Jaune chuckled at her expression.

He wasn't expecting it, however, when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. She layed on top of him, trying to catch her breath.

"What was that, all a sudden?.." Jaune asked, his voice cracking.

"I… I've been.. waiting for this.. for so long.. I couldn't help it.." She replied, breathing heavily.

"Then.. here.." Jaune caressed Pyrrha's cheek and met her lips again, this time slipping his tongue in. He felt her jolt, she was surprised, but she returned with her tongue. Pyrrha closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of it. It was pure ecstasy. She felt so good. She could feel her body start to tingle, especially in lower parts.

'This is what it feels like to be.. turned on..' she thought to herself.

She wasn't the only one feeling it, Jaune felt he was starting to kiss deeper, more erotically. If they didn't slow down, he knew this would escalate. Jaune pulled his lips away from hers and bit her bottom lip as he did so. She laid her head on his chest, breathing deep, heavy breaths. He kept his arms around her and breathed heavily as well.

"That was…" Pyrrha exhaled. "Amazing.."

"Yeah.. but.. we have to go school."

Pyrrha hopped up and pouted as she shooed Jaune out of her room. She grabbed clothes and a towel, and got in the shower. She would definitely be thinking of him in there (Wink-Wink.).

Jaune sat at the table blushing. Pyrrha's mother sat across from him, smiling and staring. Jaune didn't know what to do or say. This went on for about twenty minutes. Pyrrha came down the stairs and headed out the door with Jaune in tow.

* * *

"That kissing.." Pyrrha brought it back up.

"If you thought that was good, wait until we have sex." Jaune laughed.

Pyrrha shared a fake, small, laugh. She hadn't even thought about it yet, but it definitely could've went there. The thought of it was turning her on again, so she tried to wave it away. It made her think.

"Have you.. with any of the girls?.."

"Oh..uh… *Cough* Yeah, once.. with Blake.."

Pyrrha looked down and continued walking, deep in thought. She was kind of upset she wouldn't be the one to make him a man. But, as long as he was the one to make her a woman, then it would be okay.

"We could.. some time.." Jaune mumbled.

Pyrrha blushed, yet found herself nodding. The two walked in silence the rest of the way. As soon as the two reached the doors Pyrrha leaned over and whispered in Jaune's ear,

"My mom won't be home tonight." She then ran past him through the doors and around a corner, leaving Jaune slack-jawed and blushing.

Pyrrha placed her back against a locker and covered her face. Her heart was racing.

"What the heck am I doing?!" She yelled at herself.

"Woah Pyrrha, you okay girl?" Yang stood in front of her, confused.

"I.. I just.. I think I just told Jaune to have sex with me tonight…" Pyrrha mumbled.

Yang laughed. "Woah-ho, Go Pyrrha! I didn't know ya had it in ya'!" Yang chanted as she noggied Pyrrha's head. The two were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice and face.

"You mean Jaune Arc?.." The big-bosomed, white-haired, tan skinned beauty before them looked very agitated.

"Uh.. What about him?.." Yang asked stepping up to her, clenching her fists.

"Jaune Arc is my soul mate. I won't let you do any such thing." Arslan protested.

Yang and Pyrrha glanced at each other, then back at her.

"You mean blonde goofball, Jaune Arc?" Yang asked.

"How many people do you know named Jaune Arc?! Yeah, That one!" Arslan snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me, gramma hair!" Yang snapped back.

Arslan gritted her teeth, "Just so happens, Jaune thinks my white hair is beautiful!"

"Get in line! Ever heard of Weiss Schnee?.. Just so happens he's dating her, and me, and Pyrrha!" Yang shoved her. She stumbled back, but Jaune stepped in and caught her just as she was falling backwards.

"Woah, Careful! What the heck is going on?.." Jaune asked.

"Jaune! My love! They were so rude! She pushed me!" Arslan Shouted. It was only for a split second, but Pyrrha caught it, Just as Arslan had said that, Pyrrha saw her eyes flash red. It was so fast, you could miss it by blinking. Pyrrha had seen it somewhere before. Arslan was no ordinary girl.

"What the- Yang, Stop, she was just sticking up for me." Jaune stated.

Yang got confused. "Sticking up? She was getting in my face! She's crazy!" Arslan leaned into Jaune's shoulder and began whimpering, pretending she was scared or hurt. Pyrrha couldn't believe what she was seeing… why was Jaune buying this?.. Why couldn't he see it?.. unless.. she wasn't letting him see it..

Jaune helped her up and waved as she went to her class.

"C'mon you two, I know she's a bit.. her.. but I'd expect better from you guys.. Especially you, Pyrrha." Jaune sighed as he walked to his class.

"What.. the fuck.. just happened…" Yang asked.

"Not even Jaune's THAT dense.." Pyrrha added.

"Why'd he fall for that?.."

"I don't know.. but whatever it was.. it wasn't normal…"

"You think she might be majority?.." Yang asked.

"Maybe.. we'll just have to wait and see." Pyrrha replied.

* * *

Yang had third period with Jaune, and it was still her week. She sat next to him, told him she was sorry, and he forgave her. She happily held his hand under the table all of class. The class ended a little later, and something came to Yang's attention as the rest of her classes drifted by. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, She headed to the computer lab, sat at one, and logged in. She looked at the student database, and found her accusation was correct. Arslan was not in any classes. She wasn't staff, either. She didn't go to this school. She searched deeper and found that Arslan had graduated high school twelve years ago.

"She's gotta be at least thirty!" Yang gasped. She punched the table. "Stupid Cougar stalker preying on our Jaune!" She stormed out and texted Pyrrha.

Yang headed to Pyrrha's house and told her what she found out. Pyrrha had been doing some research of her own.

* * *

"So, she's not a majority?"

"Correct, she's human. But, I've been looking around, and I believe she may be in some kind of witchcraft. Earlier, I saw her eyes flash red right before Jaune fell for her terrible acting. On this website, it says witches can manipulate thoughts of others just by staring into their eyes.

"So she controlled him?.."

"Kind of. She made him think we were in the wrong, while making him not know she was."

"So to him, it looked like we were being mean?.."

"Precisely."

"One more question, Pyr."

"What, Yang?.."

"Why are you wearing so much perfume?.."

Pyrrha blushed and got flustered. "I-It's J-Just that Jaune's coming over, a-and.."

Yang laughed. "It's okay, I get it."

Yang eventually left.

Jaune eventually showed up.

Jaune made Pyrrha's night.

Arslan watched in disgust.

* * *

 **Hey guys, ArcLord here. How was that? meh. Anyway, leave a review. Not describing their hot smex this time, ya pervs. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jaune woke up in Pyrrha's room, snuggled up next to her. His eyes fluttered open, clearing to see her beautiful sleeping face, purring. Jaune smiled. They had the most wonderful night. Jaune touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. She twitched, but didn't snap out of sleep. Jaune chuckled and sat up, stretching. He rubbed his eye as he reached for his scroll-o-phone. Pyrrha woke to Jaune yelling in shock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Jaune? What?.."

Jaune was furiously tapping on his scroll.

"Jaune, what's wrong?.." Pyrrha asked, trying to pull his attention away from the rapid-tapping.

"I have 300 Messages!" Jaune exclaimed.

Pyrrha shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"From who?.." Pyrrha asked.

"Umm…" Jaune hesitated. "They're all from Arslan..."

Pyrrha scooted closer. She started reading over his shoulder. She was dumbfounded. Each message was an explanatory and graphic love letter.

{"Jaune, I love you with all my heart, you warm my soul"

"Jaune, You mean the world to me. If I were to come up with a reason why I love you for every star there is in the sky, I would run out of stars! Where are you?"

"Jaune, you sexy beast, You are my moon and my sun, I want to_"}

\- Just to list a few examples.

Jaune grasped both sides of his head and let out a long, exaggerated, exhale. Jaune looked as though he had a massive headache. Pyrrha understood why.

Jaune dialed her number. Much to his surprise, It went straight to voicemail. Jaune left a message, " Um.. hey, Arslan. It's Jaune. Everything okay?.. Call me back..bye?" He ended the message and looked puzzled. 'Why would she not even answer after all that?..'

Pyrrha hugged Jaune's arm. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. It's Saturday, and we have all day together. What do you want to do?.." Pyrrha peeked over at Jaune. Jaune shook off what he was thinking about and looked over at her.

"Park Picnic?.." Jaune asked, smiling.

"Park Picnic." She confirmed.

* * *

Arslan punched the wall next to her closet, alarming Penny. Penny grabbed her fist.

"I know you are mad that you have missed Jaune's call, But the wall did not do anything to you."

Arslan shrugged and backed away. She scoffed and tossed her phone on the bed.

"Ugh, Penny, What's wrong with me?..Why am I so frickin obsessed with this guy?.."

"I believe he sexually arouses you, Arslan."

"Thanks, Penny. But why?.."

"For once, I do not know."

"Penny, can you do me a favor?.. Can you run a deep-web check on Jaune? I want to know everything about him.."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha walked hand-in-hand, strolling carelessly through the park path.

"Those sandwiches were great!" Jaune stated, patting his stomach.

"Heh.. Thanks, Jaune." Pyrrha flashed a smile.

Jaune kept looking around him, like he was expecting someone. It was making Pyrrha worry. She had to speak up.

"Jaune… you uh.. Alright?.."

Jaune whipped his head back to her, "Oh, yeah. It's just.. I feel.. Like I'm being watched. "

Pyrrha looked around as well, but nothing seemed out of the norm. Just regular park people doing regular park things. However, usually, when Jaune had bad feelings they meant something. His gut was never wrong.

Jaune's phone went off, buzzing wildly. Jaune slipped his phone out of his pocket. Arslan was calling him. Jaune hit the button and put the phone to his ear.

Pyrrha sat patiently waiting to hear what was happening. Jaune was suddenly starting to look concerned.

"Jaune, what's going on?.."

In the blink of an eye, Jaune hung up, grabbed Pyrrha's arm, and started sprinting towards the closest building. Pyrrha was very confused. Jaune and Pyrrha hid behind a dumpster in a near alley-way. Jaune was frantically looking around, peeking out from behind the corner repeatedively.

"We've got a problem, a BIG problem!"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's shoulder and turned him to look him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?!" Pyrrha demanded to know, Now.

"ARSLANS ROBOTS GONNA MURDER ME!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha was more confused now more than ever.

"She has a robot?.. What the hell is happening?.."

"Well, she found it! Um, She told me someone killed her creator!"

"What? Why would you do that?!"

"HER CREATOR WAS IRONWOOD!" Jaune snapped.

"..." Pyrrha was speechless.

"I guess Arslan told her to do some kind of check on me, and she found I was connected to Ironwoods company downfall, and now she's coming to MURDER MY FACE OFF!" Jaune was sweating bullets. Pyrrha was beginning to understand more.

"JAUNE ARC!" Jaune and Pyrrha froze. The robotic voice thundered in the air around them, sending chills down their backs. Jaune tensed up. He bit his lip.

Pyrrha whispered, "Jaune, Please.. Calm DOWN. First of all, she's a robot. Second, we're practically unkillable.." Jaune looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, She thinks I killed her dad…"

Pyrrha held Jaune's hand. "You did."

Jaune slumped down, letting his head hang low. Looks like it was all hitting him again. Pyrrha kissed him on the cheek. "You had to."

Pyrrha noticed blood dripping from his lip.

"JAUNE ARC! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME OUT NOW, OR I'LL LEVEL THIS ENTIRE SECTION OF TOWN!"

Jaune couldn't see her, but if he could, he would be pissing his pants. How could something so tiny and sweet be so horrific?

Penny started counting down.. She was serious..

"10!"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and they got up.

"9!"

"8!"

They headed as far into the alley as they could, reaching a dead end.

"7!"

Pyrrha shouted, "Hold on! We're gonna Jump!"

"6!"

"WHAT?!" Jaune screamed.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's waist, and shoved the earth beneath her, Launching her and Jaune up high. Jaune turned his head, A multitude of ray producing looking things were extending from within Penny.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, JAUNE!" Jaune twitched.

Energy built up in every bulb connected to her. The pure energy in front of her connected and twisted, uniting into one super large beam. It sounded as though someone fired a cannon right next to your ear drum. The heat radiating from it could be felt for miles around. After what felt like an eternity, what had been the whole east section of town, was now nothing but a burnt crater that extended thoroughly. Jaune could smell the fired flesh, clothes, papers, metal, and other things. It almost made him puke (Flying through the air wasn't helping, either, though). Jaune closed his eyes, hoping this would all be just some nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

* * *

His eyes flew open to the sound of Pyrrha's legs snapping and cracking when they hit the ground. Not to mention the force jerked Jaune out of Pyrrha's arms. Pyrrha sat and popped her bone back in place. Yep, that was it. Jaune ran behind a near tree and heaved everything he had eaten recently onto the dirt.

Jaune started feeling a different kind of sickness.

"Pyrrha.. All those people.."

"Jaune, don't. It's not your fault.."

"Why isn't it?.." Jaune replied, staring into her eyes, a deep sadness flooding his face.

"I… uh.." Pyrrha had nothing. Jaune looked down.

Jaunes phone went off. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were all three calling him at the same time. He answered Blake(No particular reason .-.). He put it on speaker.

"Jaune?! Jaune?!"

"Yeah, we're here. We're okay.." Jaune responded.

"You guys need to get down to Ruby's! They're talking about you on the news, Jaune!"

"The News?!"

Jaune and Pyrrha sprinted.

* * *

Everyone sat around the big T.V. in Ruby's living room.

"The ss-j 14-A Penny is a Military Automaton. It's sole purpose is completely obliterating enemy base's in one fell swoop. The Units were designed by the now deceased James Ironwood, the company executive of Ironwood Incorporated. Now, a singular Penny Unit has malfunctioned! It has destroyed the entirety of eastern downtown! Countless lives have been lost… Through Analysis, we have attained the Units anger and destruction is aimed at one Jaune Arc. Officials have information on this boy, and they will be trying to obtain him for questioning as we speak."

Jaune was speechless. The whole cities looking for him.

"We currently have some interviews with his fellow classmates.."

The screen cuts to an interviewer sitting at a metal table with various students of beacon.

The first is Cardin, whom everyone forgot about.

"Jaune? What about Jaune?! No, I-UH-GET THAT CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!" The session ends with Cardin punching the camera.

Next is a random girl.

"Jaune Arc?.. Never heard of him.."

Then another girl.

"Jaune Arc? He's a disgusting womanizer.. That's all I know about him."

The rest of the comments were people just telling that they didn't like Jaune or didn't know him…

"Jaune, huh? That guy has like, twelve girlfriends… all the guys hate him.."

"I want to punch him in the face! He's SO irritating!"

"He's weird."

"He's gross."

"He's a Nerd."

So Many Who?'s it was impossible to count.

And much more.

Ruby turned the T.V. off. Everyone sat in silence. Jaune stood up, Making everyone jolt. He flashed a smile.

"I don't care what they think. You guys are all I need. We've been through thick and thin together. Nothing can take that away, especially not some extremely hurtfull interviews!"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, what're we gonna do about Penny?.." Jaune asked.

The group sat in silence, pondering their next step.

"We have to.. Break her.." Ren spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I.. I mean.. She's Just a robot, right?" Ren cleared his throat.

"She's also Arslan's friend…" Jaune clarified, looking down.

"What if we-" Ruby went to say something but stopped.

"What if we what?" Yang asked.

"What if we hack her?.." Ruby suggested. Everyone shared a puzzled look.

"Explain?" Pyrrha said.

"Well… she's a robot.. She has parts.. What if we just take the part that has her memories and data.. And we just wipe it clean?.." Ruby stated. Jaune thought about it, then looked back up at her. He smiled.

"I think that's our best bet.." Jaune replied.

"How are we going to do this?.." Pyrrha chimed.

"With brute force and maximum effort?.." Jaune replied.

The group shared a silence that hung over them.

* * *

The first step of the plan had been initiated. Pyrrha and Yang would openly confront Penny, stating that they knew where Jaune was, and that they would lead her to him. This was so they could stop her rampage. Second, they would lead her to a large field. There, they would ambush her, taking her down and pinning her long enough for Jaune to steal her core, or chip, or whatever she had. They were going to need Arslans help. She knew, and had worked on Penny, so she had to know what makes Penny… well, Penny..

Jaune contacted Arslan to discuss.

"Wait… you want to erase her memories?..."

"Exactly.. That way, we don't have to destroy her. Yang and Pyrrha are leading her to this field. Here, Blake, Ren, and I will take her down and get whatever she has that stores memory."

"... But Jaune.."

"Shh! Here they come!" Jaune ducks behind a bush and pulls Arslan down next to him.

Yang and Pyrrha step out into the open, Penny following close behind. Ren and Blake get into stance, waiting for Jaunes signal.

"Where is he?! You said Jaune would be here!" Penny screeched. Her robotic glitchy voice made it that much more disturbing.

"He's right…" Yang started, looking at Jaune.

Jaune quickly turned and looked at Ren and Blake. He nodded.

Yang shouted, "HERE!" Yang lunged into Penny, wrapping herself around Penny's right arm. Pyrrha jumped and grabbed Penny's left. Blake and Ren slammed into her middle, knocking her onto the ground and pinning her.

Arslan was quivering. "Jaune, Wait! She-"

"Arslan, not now!" Jaune ran out from the bush.

Jaune clapped his hands together and thrusted them into the metal abdomen of Penny. He tore the metal open. He searched through the wires, bulbs, and motors, but he couldn't tell anything apart. Nothing looked like a core. He turned.

"Arslan, hurry! What does it look like?!" Jaune screamed.

"Jaune, I-"

"Arslan!" Jaune screamed again, making Arslan jump. Penny was desperately struggling to break free. She was almost breaking the combined strength. But it was in vain.

"Jaune…"

"Arslan?!"

"She doesn't have a core, Jaune…"

"What?!"

"She doesn't have physical memory!"

"What, Arslan… She.."

"Her memory isn't physical, Jaune… She has a synthetic soul.. Ironwood gave her the soul of his daughter.."

Jaune eyes went wide. He spun around. "Guys! Get off her! We need to get aw-" But Jaune's warning came too late, Penny threw everyone off her. She slowly rose up to her feet. A whirring, buzzing noise was coming from within her. Jaune didn't know what to think.. She was probably going to kill him. Penny extended both arms. She grabbed Jaune, and started slowly rising into the air. Jaune struggled and gasped for air, but she was squeezing him too tight.

"Pyrrha, boost me!" Yang yelled out. She ran out to Pyrrha's extended palm and jumped off of it like a spring. She flew towards Penny and Jaune. Yang pulled her fist back, and was stopped by Laser that shot from Penny's hip.

"Guys- COUGH… I'm okay! Cough Cough.. Just stay ba-" Jaune was cut off.

"SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED." A voice inside Penny spoke.

"Jaune, get out of there!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Jaune, you can't survive that!" Yang yelled.

The group looked on in horror. The whirring and buzzing inside penny started getting louder. Her eyes began glowing. Jaune looked into her empty pupils.. He knew this would be the end.

And he accepted it…

He smiled. This was it. He had so much fun with these people… these.. Wonderful.. People. He loved each and every one of them. So many faces along the way he hadn't of met… so many bonds wouldn't exist… if he hadn't.. tried to save a life.. Pyrrha's Life.

The sound of nostalgia was drowning out the whirring and screaming around him. He was going to die… but he couldn't have been any happier..

Jaune could see the small timer in Penny's stomach. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second. Jaune closed his eyes.

"TRANSPORTER BODY SWITCH!" A familiar voice snapped Jaune away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes.

He was on the ground. He looked up. Arslan was in Penny's arms. Chills ran up his spine. He couldn't hear her… but he knew what she said…

"Jaune… I Love You.."

"ARSLAN, NO!"

BOOM

The huge explosion rocked the very skies surrounding them. It could be seen by satellites. It cleared the clouds for miles… yet it still rained…

The liquid fell upon the area, small droplets hitting Jaune's face. Jaune wiped the wetness from his cheek. His body was covered in blood. The whole area was covered in blood.

Jaune fell to his knees.

He wouldn't allow himself to break this time

He wouldn't allow himself to cry this time

He had seen it so many times before

Yet it hurt, so very much

And he couldn't hold it in

 **Hey, Arclord is back! Sorry for making you guys wait a week, but I'm highschool weaboo trash, and I have finals in school, so… yeah.. Anyway, this chapter is sadness incarnate. I don't dislike Arslan or Penny, this just kind of happened. You may or may not believe this(or you will), but I have a general outline of where this stories going. However, everything up until the key points is Completely Made UP. Anyhoo, I'm rambling, so have a nice day, and PLLLLLLLLEASEE leave a review. Criticism or not.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Different Shade Of Red. Chapter 16**

 **What it means to care.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I've been away for two weeks now. I don't have too many excuses. Just know I was busy. This chapter, I'm Going to try to start upping the quality. That can be meant in many ways. We left off with some new characters leaving as soon as they came. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the events with Penny and Arslan had occurred. Jaune was trying not to let this get him down, even though it wouldn't be easy. He decided this time he would change his outlook on things and be a better person altogether. This wouldn't weigh on him, No, This time it would be different. Super strength and speed can have their benefits. As cheesy as it sounded, he was going to be what this town needed. He would help where he could, no matter how small the issue.

Starting with the bullies at his school. Velvet, A girl with beautiful, long, brown hair, was always the target of the attention of every jerk and model wannabe. Her fashionista friend, Cocoa, hardly ever stood up for her. Cocoa was afraid that if she betrayed the popular kids, she would be knocked down a few rungs on the social ladder. Jaune had seen it many times before, but this time, enough was enough.

Velvet had been sitting at the table she usually had lunch at, by herself. She was minding her own business, being perfectly quiet and not making a sound whatsoever. Then here they came, the 'group'. The self-proclaimed leader of 'the group', Neptune, the blue haired "fuckboy", was the first to start the degrading. He sat next to her, back facing the table, his elbows holding him up as he leaned back to meet her eyes. She immediately looked down.

"Hello, Velvet. You're looking stunning as always." Neptune snickered.

"NOT." Someone in the back of the group remarked. Thus causing a few giggles from the group.

"How much time do you spend on your hair today?" He smiled at her, rubbing a few strands of her hair through his fingers. "It must have took SO much work…" He said sarcastically.

Jaune, sitting two tables away, was busy eating his dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. That, and his back was turned, so he hadn't noticed the events behind him as of yet. He probably wouldn't have, if Ruby hadn't said something..

"Poor Velvet. There they go again.."

Jaune turned as saw what was happening. He stood from his spot, catching his group's attention.

"Jaune? Where are you?... " Yang started.

"Jaune?.." Pyrrha started as well.

Jaune walked over to the commotion. Neptune and another guy were pulling her hair on either side. She was trying very hard to ignore them.

"Hey!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to Jaune, Who was standing in front of Neptune, Cross-armed, and with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Arc?.." Neptune glared at Jaune.

"Leave her alone." He demanded sternly. Velvet looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?.." Neptune stood up and looked down at Jaune, he was easily a foot taller.

"Did all that gel in your hair leak into your ears? I said, Leave. Her. Alone." A few people went wide-eyed. No one stands up to Neptune.

"Listen here, Jaune. I'll let that one slide… if you walk away.. Right now." Neptune placed his open palm on Jaune's chest and shoved him back.

Jaune stepped forward even closer.

"You all disgust me. You think just because your lives are shit, you can take it out on anyone and get away with it just because you wear more makeup and leather than everyone else…"

Neptune got in Jaune's face.

Jaune whispered, "Not anymore." Neptune took a step back and laughed. He looked into Jaune's eyes and grinned.

"And what exactly are you gonna' do about it, Jaune?" Jaune smiled right back at him.

"How about we take this outside?" Jaune suggested. "A little One-on-One Spar. No help. No teachers."

"Sounds too easy." Neptune smirked.

Jaune and Neptune stood feet away from the farthest border fence of the school grounds. They were surrounded by spectators. Including Jaune and Neptune's groups of friends, and Velvet.

"Loser is whoever's knees hit the ground first." Jaune proposed.

"Fine. What are the stakes?" Neptune asked, Jaune was hoping for that

"If I win, You and your group leave Velvet and everyone else in our school alone. Forever." Jaune stated. Neptune's grin grew wider.

"Deal. But if I win, You have to come to school wearing the girls uniform every day until you graduate, and everyone has to call you Jane." Neptune counter-stated. A few people laughed at the thought of it.

Jaune cracked his knuckles. "Fine." He sighed.

Jaune extended his hand to Velvet. "Judge for us?"

She put her hand up and threw it down, signaling to start. As Jaune had predicted, Neptune just slowly charged at him, fist cocked. Jaune waited until neptune was inches from him, Jaune side stepped, causing Neptune to throw a punch through the air and miss, making him stumble forward and almost fall. Neptune quickly spun around heaved his fist towards Jaune once again. Jaune laughed internally. He was currently using about 18% of the power he used against Cinder. Just for the hell of it, he would let him land at least one.

Jaune stepped forward instead of back, and Neptune's heavy fist connected with Jaune's chin. If out of a hundred, Cinders hits were a 95, then Neptunes punches were a 6. Neptune's fist stopped dead in its track when it met with Jaune's chin. Jaune didn't even blink.

Jaune concentrated all of his power to his left hand, and hit Neptune Just below the sternum with his right fist. He even pulled the punch, A LOT. Neptune fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Jaune had knocked the wind out of him with a hit that had no power and was even pulled. Jaune spat at the ground in front of Neptune.

"Human trash." Jaune stated as he took Velvet's hand and led her away. Everyone stood around Neptune, giving him silent looks of disgust. He wanted to die.

Jaune led next to one of the tall oak trees and looked up into the leaves, smiling. He turned to Velvet. Velvet looked away and her face turned red.

"Why-Why'd you do that for me?.." Velvet asked.

Jaune chuckled. "Well, it was mostly for you, but also because I'm tired."

"T-Tired?.."

"I'm tired of how everyone treats everyone. This world is garbage.. I just want to clean up what I can.." Jaune said.

Velvet stood there and stared as Jaune looked up at the leaf covered branches, the light that broke through cascading on his face.

Velvet blushed.

"You won't have to worry about them bothering you anymore." Jaune stated.

"Th… Th-Thank you.." Velvet played with her thumbs and looked away, embarrassed. Jaune noticed her behavioral tendency.

"Are you okay?.." He asked, legitimately concerned. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

She squealed and ran away, Blushing crazily.

"Huh.." Jaune stood there for a bit.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby sat on his couch cuddled up. Jaune's head was on Ruby's lap, and he was slowly drifting to sleep. Ruby smiled and played with her sleepy boyfriends hair.

Velvet stood outside the window and watched.

"Jaune Arc… What are you?.."

* * *

Jaune woke up with his head still on Ruby's lap. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He realized it was a saturday. He looked over at Ruby, who was leaned over the side of the couch and purring in her sleep.

"Aww.." Jaune laughed. He went upstairs and knocked on his dad's door.

"Dad? You home?.." He pounded on the door one more time. He opened it slowly and peeked in. His dad wasn't home. A couple of arms flew around Jaune's sides and Jaune jolted. Ruby smiled as she squeezed him.

They went downstairs and plopped back down on the couch.

"So, What should we do today? Everyone else is busy, so it's just us." Jaune said, yawning and stretching his arms.

Ruby grinned, "I know.." She said provocatively. She walked over to the door, swaying her hips, and locked it. "Bow-Chicka Wow-Wow…" She sounded like she was joking, but Jaune could tell she wasn't.

"Ruby...No.." Jaune said sternly.

"What, Why?! You'll mess around with Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha, But Not Me?!" She yelled.

"You're fifteen! You're not of legal consensual sex age!" He responded.

She lifted up her pointer finger and opened her mouth, but she had no argument.

"Wait, Neither is Blake, She's sixteen!" Ruby shot back. This time, Jaune had no argument. She was right. Jaune crossed his arms.

"You probably don't even know what sex is. Do you even masturbate?.." Jaune asked as he smiled, he knew she wouldn't answer, but she surprised him.

"Frequently!"

"...Perv.." Jaune whispered. Ruby playfully punched him in the arm. The two laughed. There was a moment of silence. Ruby looked at Jaune, Jaune looked at Ruby.

...

Ruby jumped on top of Jaune and the two started passionately making out.

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **If you don't like lemon, Skip to the next Horizontal line.**

Jaune couldn't help his carnal desires needing fulfillment. Before he knew it, he was playing with Ruby's breasts under her shirt as they wrestled tongues. Their tongues continuously wrapped around each other, only stopping every time Ruby turned her head and moaned. Jaune slightly twitched when he felt Ruby's hand caress the bulge rising from his sweats. They were both getting aroused, and soon, they would lose it. Jaune whispered in Ruby's ear as he nibbled on it.

"Do you know what position sixty-nine is?" He felt her body shudder. She sat up and stood he layed with his head on the other side of the couch. He pulled Ruby's skirt off of her legs, making her breath heavily. She slipped his sweats and boxers off of him and tossed them aside. She wrapped her hand around the base of his erect shaft, he twitched. Jaune pulled her panties down past her ankles and tossed them aside as well. Her wet, blooming slit was in front of him, inches from his face. Jaune held on to Ruby's hips and pulled her body closer to him. He licked her pussy lips slowly, up and down. She let out a loud moan. Jaune smirked. He tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue, making her whole body shake in pleasure as she breathed heavily. Jaune repositioned his face and pulled her body up against it. He slowly pushed his tongue inside her, she let out an almost scream-like moan. Jaune moved his tongue around. Ruby's walls closed around his tongue and she came. He smiled at how fast he made it happen. He pushed his tongue back in and moved it faster and crazier. Up and down, in and out, side to side. Ruby came two more times in five minutes.

While Jaune was still pleasuring her, she decided it was his turn. She slid her hand up and down his hard shaft, progressively getting faster. She stuck out her tongue and started making circles around his member, She felt and heard Jaune moan while still licking her. Ruby opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his head, he twitched at the feeling of her moist mouth. She pushed down and stopped when her lips met the base of his shaft. His member was almost in her throat, It's a good thing she had a weak gag reflex. Ruby tightened her lips as she came back up, and went back down. She slowly bobbed her head faster. She could feel Jaune twitching and occasionally moaning. Ruby was bobbing her head up and down his shaft as fast as she could. She went up and down and up and down over and over and over. She felt Jaune's cock tense up, he moaned loudly as the liquid squirted into Ruby's mouth. She swallowed.

Ruby sat up and turned, spreading her legs, "I want you in me, Jaune.." She moaned.

"What position?.." Jaune whispered sexily. Ruby laid on her side and put one leg over the side of the couch. Jaune positioned himself with one knee on the couch and the other leg holding him up off the ground. Jaune positioned his hard member in front of Ruby's welcoming hole. He slowly pushed himself into her stopping at the base. He carefully pulled it back out and back in, each time, he gradually got faster. Ruby started huffing and moaning loud. Jaune pushed himself into her over and over, slowly speeding up.

"Oh, God, yes Jaune yes!" Ruby moaned as she came, Jaune didn't stop.

"Harder Jaune! Faster!" Jaune raised the tempo and slowly became less cautious. He was thrusting into Ruby hard and fast, their skin slapping together.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Ruby came again, each time she came, her fluid acted as lube, allowing Jaune to thrust even faster. Jaune lifted Ruby off the couch and against the wall, He nibbled on her neck and continued pounding her at a fast rate. Ruby was moaning loud and scraping his back with her nails. Jaune pumped and pumped and pumped, thrusting at a continuously fast and hard rate. Ruby grabbed the back of Jaune's head, latching on to his hair.

She pulled his head away from her neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She ravaged his tongue with hers, only stopping to moan.

"Oh, Oh, OH Jaune, I'm Cumming Again!" Ruby moaned out loud.

"I'm About to cum, too!" Jaune yelled.

"Cum Inside me, Jaune!" Ruby and Jaune shared one last loud moan as Jaune's shaft twitched and he shot his load inside Ruby. The two stayed in that spot, breathing heavily. The two slipped their underpants back on and fell on the couch.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby strolled through downtown, Just taking in the scenery and people. Jaune hadn't noticed Velvet following them, snapping her camera every chance she got. She had never been so fascinated with someone. She wasn't in love with Jaune, but she was sure as hell obsessed with him. Ruby, however had heard the camera click a few times, and she saw the glare of the camera lens bouncing off a store window. Ruby quickly spun around and caught Velvet in the act. Velvet jolted and hid behind a light pole.

"Why are you taking pictures of us?!" Ruby asked.

Velvet scrunched up. "I.. I.. um..Jaune.. And.." Ruby couldn't understand her mumbling. Jaune stood off to the side, utterly confused.

"Speak Up!" Ruby demanded.

"I'M OBSESSED WITH JAUNE!" Ruby shot a glare towards Jaune, whom just shrugged and shook his head, meaning 'I dunno'. Ruby turned back to Velvet.

"What?.. You mean, like, you're in love with him?.." Ruby questioned.

"Yes, NO, I-I don't know! Don't hurt me!" Ruby sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well if you like him, like REALLY like him.. Get OVER it.. He already has enough girls in his life." Ruby grabbed Jaunes arm and the two walked away, Jaune turned and mouthed the word 'Sorry'.

Velvet stood and turned, heading in the opposite direction. She went home. Velvet went into her room and fell onto her bed face first. She lifted her face off the bed. She stood back to her feet and opened her closet. Inside, A bunch of pictures of Jaune were pinned to the wall, along with little notes of things about him she's noticed. She placed the bags of photos she had taken today on her night stand and started going through it.

"I… I know I'm not in love with him. There's just.. Something.. Something.. Only two weeks ago, A killer rogue robot was destroying the city looking for him. Why?.. Why him?.." Velvet picked up an old newspaper. She read the article about the killer robot rampage and the man who created it, something something Ironwood. She read about how his company was brought down just months before, how someone used an unknown weapon to tear out his heart.

Velvet pinned the article next to the picture she took of Jaune and Neptune fighting.

"Jaune's incredibly agile and strong and agile, Ironwood gets killed… Then the robot girl he created goes on a rampage looking for Jaune.. I.. I.."

Velvet looks down.

"I didn't want to believe it… it didn't seem real but.." Velvet tore the picture of Jaune and Neptune off the wall and threw it on her bed. Jaune didn't know it either, but whenever he fights, the color in his eyes turns jet black.

"Jaune's a vampire…That has to be it!"

Velvet ran and grabbed the phone. She dialed the 9 and the first 1, but stopped. (9-1-1, duh.)

"Wait, I can't tell them that, they would never ever believe me… Wait! I Know! I'll just tell them he's some kind of terrorist! NO! UGH!" Velvet planted her face back into her pillow.

"I'LL just have to take matters into my OWN hands!"

* * *

Jaune ran down his stairs, trying to get to the source of the knocking before whomever was there just left. Jaune swung the door open, but no one was there. Jaune looked down and saw a silver tray. It had a plate of garlic bread, and some sort of tea next to it. Jaune lifted up the tray.

"I love garlic bread!" Jaune chewed on the bread. It tasted pretty good. He took a sip of the tea. It was well sugared camomile.

"MMM! This is so good!" Jaune burped and laughed. "I wonder who left foo-" Jaune hit the ground face first. It didn't hurt at all, but he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't move at all. His body was completely paralyzed.

"Yes, I did it!" Jaune heard a female voice shout.

* * *

Yang pulled up next to Jaune's house and got out of her car, locking it. She stepped up to the sidewalk and turned her head. Her eyes went wide. She was bearing witness to Velvet dragging a very still Jaune into Velvet's car. Yang ran up and grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"What're you doing with Jaune?!" Yang yelled.

"AGH! SURPRISE TASER!" Velvet screamed as she spun around and jabbed the taser in Yang's side, sending 20,000 volts of electricity through Yang's body. Even a Majority can't take that much. Yang passed out and hit the ground. Velvet dragged her into the car as well and laid her on top of Jaune. Jaune was having difficulty breathing, considering the position she placed Yang. Boobs=Face.

* * *

Velvet took the two to her house and dragged them into her basement. She tied them up with six ropes each, for safety measures, and threw a bucket of water in Yang's face.

Yang slowly came back into consciousness. She looked over at Jaune, whom was still paralyzed, and she looked down at the ton of ropes smothering her.

"Wh-What the?! Where are we?!"

"My basement." Velvet mumbled as she rummaged through a drawer.

"WHY?!"

Velvet turned. "I'll be asking the questions! Oh- here they are!" Velvet tossed a silver cross, a wooden tent steak, and a tiny bottle onto the counter. She closed the drawer, and took the three items over to the surgeon's table next to Jaune. She looked at her watch.

"The paralysis should be wearing off.. Right… about.. Now." Jaune gasped and popped his neck, and caught his breath.

"What the hell, Velvet?!" Jaune yelled.

"The garlic bread didn't work, I had to resort to paralysis."

" .HELL…. Are you talking about?!" Jaune yelled again.

"Admit it! You're a vampire!"

Jaune blinked. "What…"

Velvet pressed the cross against Jaune's skin, and nothing happened. Velvet threw it and grabbed the bottle. She twisted off the cap and splashed some droplets on Jaune's face. Jaune deadpanned. He could not take all the stupid that was going on right now…

"Fine! Last resort!" Velvet ran over to the counter and grabbed a hammer. She went back to Jaune and placed the point of the steak to Jaune's chest.

"You do realize piercing anyone's heart with anything kills them, right?" Jaune said in a voice that made him sound stupid, yet still unamused. She threw the steak and the hammer.

"Dammit! I know you're not human! Maybe you're not a vampire, but there's something! You're so fast! So strong! And ladies are suddenly flying your way like your a magnet! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" Velvet fell to her knees, crying.

Yang took a deep breath. She slipped the ropes off of her (Velvet doesn't know how to tie knots) and she walked over to Velvet and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You're in love with Jaune, Aren't you?.." Yang asked, dropping to eye level.

"GAAAAUGH!" Velvet grabbed one of the blades for her fathers saw, and chucked it towards Jaune. It zoomed past him and stuck into the wall behind him. Jaune felt a bit of blood dribbling from his cheek. The blade slit his cheek open, it was VERY sharp. Jaune hadn't really felt it, but he knew it was there. Velvet watched as the cut closed and healed on its own. Jaune quickly

stood out of the ropes and bolted for the door.

* * *

Jaune came home to all of his friends hanging out and jabbering about nothing. Yang joined in and started explaining where they've been, but Jaune wasn't in the mood. He went upstairs and to his bathroom. He closed and locked the door and just stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. He looked over and saw something white sticking out of his trash can.

* * *

Everyone was chilling and watching movies, when they all jumped at the sound of Jaune crashing down the stairs. He ran to the coffee table evreyone was gathered around, and slammed something down on it.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune was breathing heavily. He didn't know whether to be mad, sad, or happy.

"Jaune?..."

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Who is what?" Ren asked. Everyone was confused.

Jaune showed everyone what he had in his hand. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

* * *

 **BOOOOOM! Drop the mic, boi! Someone in the group is preggers! Is it one of the three girls Jaune's 'been with', or is someone not being faithful? OoooOOOoooh. Ha ha. Any-hoo, what'd you guys think? We'll be seeing Velvet more very soon. Also, If there's something you've noticed that doesn't fit, or if there's something You think should be added, Or if you just have a question for me, personally, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ArcLord, outie 5,000. ⦽**


	17. Chapter 17

_We open to Jaune's living room, slack jawed and wide-eyed friends in front of him…_

Ren and Cardin stood from their seats and slowly shifted to the opposite side of the room. Jaune was breathing heavily. He looked excited, yet furious.

"So?! Who is it?!" Jaune shouted. Silence and continous looks of sock were the only thing Jaune saw before him.

"Listen… I won't be mad at you… I'm just kind of upset whomever it is didn't tell me right away.."

Nothing…

"Listen… Ruby..Yang… Blake… Pyrrha.. It's either one of you, or…" 'Someone here's not in love with me as much as they portray.

"I-It's not me…" Ruby spoke up, catching Jaune's attention.

"Right.. It's too soon for Ruby…" Jaune thought out loud.

"I'm on my period.." Pyrrha said, looking away in embarrassment. True. She had to buy tampons the other day while they were at the store…

Jaune shifted his attention to Blake and Yang. Yang was shifting nervously. Jaune walked up in front of her, crossing his arms.

"I-I…" Yang stuttered.

"IT'S ME, OKAY?!" Blake shouted. Everyone snapped their attention to her. She had her face in her hands.

"Blake?!" Ren and Jaune shouted in unison. Blake jolted when Jaune ran up and hugged her.

"Blake… why didn't you just tell me?!" Jaune said whilst happy and confused at the same time. His eyes were watering.

"I… I wanted to tell you.. In a different way. When it was my turn.. Over dinner." Blake said, whimpering. Jaune pulled her in close and buried his head in her shoulder. A sudden warmth filled the room. Everyone shared a smile, then piled together in a huge group hug.

Some of the girls, however, such as Weiss and Pyrrha, Weren't too happy. In fact, they were jealous. Having a kid? That's a huge forward step in a relationship! Jaune and Blake's bond would grow so much stronger… and that's exactly what they were scared of.

"Oh man.. I never would have imagined… me.. Having a kid at eighteen.." Jaune stated.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" A booming voice roared from one side of the room. The group looked over to see Jaune's father standing in the open doorway. Jaune almost passed out.

* * *

It took a while, but Jaune finally got his father to calm down. He explained everything to him. Leaving out the parts about Cinder, of course. No one knew about that now except Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune stopped to take a breath, noticing a tear forming in his dad's eye as he hung his head.

"Dad.. I-I'm sorry your son's a monster.." Jaune muttered.

"SORRY?!" He yelled. "MY SON'S MORE OF A PLAYER THAN HIS OLD MAN! I couldn't be more proud!" Jaune face-palmed.

"So all of these girls are your girlfriends? That's gotta be some kind of record!" He laughed.

Jaune sighed.

* * *

Jaune awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm.

He had completely forgotten it was monday. He groaned. All the excitement made him forget about school. He got out of bed and went through his usual routine. Shower. Clothes. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Backpack. Door.

Pyrrha and Ruby stood out front waiting for Jaune. Jaune greeted them and they headed to school. It felt weird being a senior. Stressing about getting stuff done… knowing you don't have to put up with it much longer…

They walked through the front doors and went to their separate first periods. Jaune had geography with Blake, Weiss, and Ren. Jaune stepped into the empty room. He took the seat in the back right corner (The main character seat.). Soon, other students, including his three friends that shared the class with him, flooded in. It became full and crowded in moments. Jaune was too tired to notice the chatter and gossip going on around him. He laid his head on the table and started to close his eyes. Until the teacher came in…

*Click Click Click*

The sound of familiar heels snapped Jaune out of slumber. His head shot up and his eyes widened in horror. Cinder… In full teacher getup… 'Guess the amulet revived her, too' Jaune thought to himself. She caught the eyes of the only student not chattering away with their friends. And for some reason, he was glaring at her. She slammed both her hands on the table in front of her, and the room fell silent.

*Ahem* "Now that I have your attention, Welcome to your first day of Geography!" As she went on to explain what this class was all about, She occasionally glanced at the blonde haired boy glaring at her, looking like he was deep in hateful thought.

Soon enough, the class ended. Jaune put his papers in his bag, one-by-one. He was trying to stall until the class left. He needed to talk to her. Jaune told his friends he'd catch up with them cuz he 'forgot something'. He waited until the room was empty and slammed the door closed. The teacher, 'Ms. Fall", looked up from her papers at her blonde student, whom was glaring with his arms crossed, much like he was all class.

"Can I help you?.." She asked, confusion in her voice.

"Cut the CRAP, Cinder!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I know what you are and I know why you're here!" Cinder blinked.

She stood and pushed her glasses in. She was looming over Jaune staring into his eyes.

"Who are you?.." She asked, almost making Jaune cough up a lung. 'What the heck?! Does she really not know me, or is she just playing dumb?!...'

"Stop this act! I know you're a pyromancer!" Jaune jabbed his finger at her accusingly. She gasped and backed against the wall.

"I've never met you?! How could you-"

"You're not killing my friends!" Jaune shouted. Cinder tilted her head.

"You're friends with the endersons?.." She questioned.

"E-Endersons?!" Jaune tilted his head, also confused. 'Maybe she really doesn't.. Know me…' He pondered. 'Wait! She's still gonna kill someone!'

"N-No! But that's no excuse for killing!" He stated with a ha-rumph!

"But.. they've been killing innocent people.." Cinder replied.

"Oh.. that's a good excuse…" Jaune lowered his head.

Jaune went to leave. "W-Wait! How did you know about me?" Cinder questioned.

Jaune turned to her. "I.. uh..I'm mysterious?.." Jaune quickly left the room.

Cinder plopped down on her chair. She felt a warmth in her cheeks she hadn't experienced before.

"He is mysterious.." She agreed.

* * *

Jaune texted Pyrrha about Cinder. He explained that she was a 'gun for hire' and that she was leaning on the good side now, for some reason. Jaune went throughout the school day contemplating all of this. He found himself in the familiar situation of not knowing what to think. Jaune opened his front door. Blake and Ruby were arguing about some show in the kitchen and Ren was sitting on the couch by himself staring at the blank T.V. screen. Jaune walked up and sat next to him, making him twitch.

"I love this show." Jaune said sarcastically. Ren chuckled slightly. "You okay, man?" Jaune asked.

Ren stretched out his arms in front of him, yawning. "Yeah, just can't believe my sisters preggers." Ren said. Jaune laughed.

"Yeah.. uh, heh, sorry for not telling you about our HOt SeX." Jaune laughed again.

Ren smirked. "Yeah. She's her own person. She's old enough to make decisions for herself." Ren added. Jaune patted Ren on the shoulder.

"Look at it this way, You're an uncle, now! Ha ha!" Jaune stated. Ren looked down.

"Yeah.. heh.. Uncle.." Ren sounded sad. Jaune gave him another friendly pat on the shoulder and a brief hug. Jaune stood to walk away. 'C'mon Ren, Now or Never!' Ren shouted in his head.

"Jaune!" Ren yelled.

"Yeah?.." Jaune replied.

"I...I.. I'm in love with.. You.." Ren stuttered.

"I know." Jaune replied, Ren was completely shocked.

"W-What?!" Ren yelled. "H-how?! When?!"

"I've known for a bit.. I'm not stupid.." Jaune stated.

"Wait… so.. Jaune-" Ren was cut off.

"No.. Ren.. It's too late. We're literally brothers now.. By blood.. " Jaune frowned as he said this. He probably wouldn't go through with it, anyway. It's just better this way, now that he had a legitimate excuse.

Ren fell on the bed and sighed. "Damn.." Was all he said.

Jaune poked Ren in the forehead. "Sorry, bro.." He walked away.

"... Damn…" Ren said again. (Sorry, Not Sorry, Yaoi shippers.)

Jaune joined Ruby and Blake's conversation and kissed Blake on the forehead. Appearantly, they were arguing about the season finale of some show called 'The Walking Dead.' They turned to Jaune. "Jaune who do you think Negan killed?!" They both asked at the same time. Jaune looked back and forth between the two.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about…" Jaune stated. The two shared a look.

"What?!" Again, simultaneous.

* * *

Jaune rubbed his eyes and turned the T.V. off. He just finished the last episode of season one. Blake was asleep cuddled up to the right side of Jaune, and Ruby was asleep wrapped around his left arm. This was one of those occasions super strength came in handy. He lifted the two by their middles like dolls. He carried them to his room and placed them on his bed. He slept on the floor.

Another school day. Jaune forgot who came after Ruby, and he didn't have the paper with him. Hopefully, whomever it was would just come to him. 'How am I supposed to remember that? That's six girls.. Dang..' Jaune tried to compensate for not remembering.

"Jaune-" Jaune spun around and was attack-hugged.

"Yay! My turn! My turn!" It was Weiss.

"Ha ha.. Sure is." Jaune said this assuredly. Weiss smiled and hugged him tighter. 'Whew.. ha ha.. See? Worked out fine.' Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune and Weiss walked hand in hand to school. It's a good thing no one cared or payed attention to Jaune's group anymore. Otherwise Jaune would be accused of womanizing. At least, no one cared, except the little brown haired girl off to the side snapping photos.

Velvet had been watching Jaune for some time now. His threat meant nothing to her. All she cared about was the truth. Of course, her word would only go so far. She needed actual, physical evidence. She had been following him for days, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He was doing a good job of appearing as an average teen. Velvet dug through her photos looking thoroughly, hoping she could come up with something.

And she did.

* * *

"What's the issue, Velvet?" Principle Ozpin asked.

"Jaune Arc."

"What about him?.."

"Here he is with Weiss Schnee.." She tossed a photo on the table.

"And?.." Ozpin questioned.

"And Pyrrha Nikos" Another Photo. "And Blake Belladonna." Another Photo. "Yang Xiao Long." Toss. "Ruby Rose!" Toss. "Reese!" Toss.

Ozpin pushed his glasses in. "So..?"

"He's womanizing!" She slammed her hands on the table and got close. "That's a crime!" She tossed another photo on the table with the gang all hanging out in Jaune's living room.

"Last time I checked, Polygamy is, Too!" She crossed her arms. Ozpin didn't know what to say. Technically, he should expel Jaune. Beacon was extremely strict against any crime. It was almost prestigious. Ozpin, however plain it was in front of him, didn't want to believe it. Jaune had always been one of his favorite students. He would have to question him.. It was school policy.

* * *

"Jaune Arc to the principal's office. Jaune Arc to the principal's office." Jaune stood from his seat and let go of Weiss's hand as he shrugged towards her. He stepped out of the classroom and went down to the office. He opened the door.

"Did you need me for something?.." Jaune asked. Ozpin was shuffling through photos. Of what, exactly? Jaune hadn't a clue.

"Sit, Arc.." Ozpin demanded.

"Uh.. What did I do?.."

"Jaune… are you currently in a polygamous relationship?..." Jaune felt his heart skip a beat. Uh-oh. He had no idea how to answer. That's Ozpin.. Straight to the crushing-point..

"I.." Ozpin turned and looked Jaune in the eyes. Ozpin was notorious for knowing when someone was lying. Jaune had to tell the truth.

"I.. Am.. sir.." Jaune hung his head and looked away. Ozpin knew he was telling the truth.

"I.. am so very sorry.. Mr. Arc. But effective immediately.. You're expelled. Polygamy is highly illegal in remnant. Any crime committed while enrolled in our school is punishable by expulsion." Ozpin choked on his words a little. He wished it wasn't true.

"Bye.. Ozpin.." Jaune covered his face and ran out of the office. He just kept running. Down the hallway, out the door, down the street. He eventually ended up at his porch. He paced back and forth in front of the first step. His eyes were watering.

"DAMMIT!" Jaune yelled as he kicked the step shattering it into millions of splinters. He sat on the second step. He got a text from Weiss, asking where he was. He didn't reply.

"Hee hee hee ha ha HA HA HA!" Jaune looked up to see Velvet looking down at him. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, right, Jaune?" Velvet asked. Jaune wanted to strangle her. He wanted to tear her pretty head off. But he decided a while ago he would never let his anger get the best of him again.

"You're the real monster here, Velvet. I've never harmed anyone.. Who didn't deserve it.."

Velvet laughed. "Ding-Ding-Ding! And there it is boys and girls.. The winning line.. Who..The...Hell... Do You think you are.. to determine who DESERVES it?.. Hm?.."

She was right. But that wasn't just it. It wasn't just right and wrong. It was also about protecting those he loved… but SHE would never understand that…

"Monsters don't get to join social human interactions." She stated.

"You're disgusting." She added.

Now she was verbally attacking him. The name's went on and on. Jaune wasn't going to let her get to him any further. He sat and took it. Every word stung. But he would never snap. Ever.

*SMACK* A hand flew across Velvet's cheek, so hard that she spun on her heel and hit the ground. Jaune blinked and looked up at the attacker. Reese.

Reese grabbed her hand and groaned. "Mother fuck that hurt!"

"Reese! Why did-"

"She has no right to talk to you that way! Besides, If you would've slapped her.." She looked down at Velvet whom was on the ground, clenching her cheek in pain. "You would've killed her."

Jaune hugged Reese. She giggled. "What? That's all I get for saving your ass?" She asked slightly joking. She grabbed Jaune by the collar with one hand and pulled hic chin forward with the other. She ravaged his mouth. He was feeling dizzy when she finally pulled away.

She lightly kicked Velvet in the side. "GO AWAY." She demanded. Velvet scurried to her feet and sprinted. Jaune had never seen someone retreat so fast. Reese yanked Jaune up against her and wrestled with his tongue again while firmly holding his butt. He pulled his mouth away to catch his breath.

"Huff.. huff.. Direct much?" Jaune asked sarcastically. Reese smiled a toothy grin.

"I just got used to having a body again. I plan on using it.." She said Provocatively, while repeatedly raising her eyebrows. Jaune laughed.

"Real sexy.." He said wittily.

The two entered Jaune's house and fell arm in arm on his couch. Their lips hadn't been apart for at least eight minutes. All the heavy kissing almost made Jaune forget why he was upset in the first place.. But it slowly drifted back into his head..

He pulled his mouth from hers and turned his head.

"What?.. What is it?" Reese asked, breathing heavily. Jaune knew that tone. She was starting to get into 'The mood'. But..

"Velvet got me expelled.." Jaune whispered.

Reese layed her head on Jaune's chest and sighed.

"Brutal.." Was all she said.

"Want me to make you feel better?.." She asked, giggling. 'Real smooth.' He thought. ' I guess I can worry about it when there isn't a hot, horny girl laying on top of me…'

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's astonishing how close the physical and the psyche is… they're merely a few letters rearranged and a few added. Yet, somehow, apart they are the difference between a genius and a brute."

-Tyler Robinson

* * *

 **Hello. ArcLord here! So, a couple of you suggested some things to add or change, and I hope I followed through. Also, to the Yaoi shippers, Sorry, but the only reason I took that route with Ren is because frankly, I have no clue how to write a relationship like that. Furthermore, in previous chapters, when "The Gang" was fighting Cinder, I based her fighting style off of the character, Cinder, from the game 'Killer Instinct'. Anyway, thank you all for the continued criticism and support! Please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the 24-hour delay. I had no inter-webs. :l**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Yang yelled furiously, trying her hardest not to snap Blake's phone over her knee. "That bitch got him EXPELLED!" Yang punched the locker beside her. Then continuously punched it, leaving a crater in the locker door.

Pyrrha hung her head and wondered how it came to this. She was mad, too. But more so she was upset with herself. She should have never involved Jaune with the Majority world in the first place. She just loved him so much.

While she did feel bad Jaune wouldn't be continuing his high school career with them, Blake wasn't very concerned about Jaune's expulsion. She saw him every day and literally lived with him. Besides, she couldn't do much herself anyway. Considering the school has a high concern for teen mothers. They would follow the whereabouts of her baby nonstop. Which wasn't exactly a good thing. Who knew how the kid would come out.

Meanwhile, Jaune woke up in his bed, laying next to a nude Reese. He slowly rolled over and stretched out. He looked at his alrm clock and noticed he slept past his alarm. Jaune jolted out of bed and started to rush to get some clothes on. Reese awoke to all the noise and clatter he was making.

"Jaune?.. What're you doing?" Reese mumbled.

Jaune stopped and realized he was getting ready for school… which he didn't have anymore..

He stopped and exhaled as he sat on the bed. Reese giggled. Jaune layed back down and faced her.

"What am I gonna do, Reese?.." Jaune sincerely asked.

Reese smiled. "I thought what we did last night was pretty fun." She chuckled.

Jaune playfully socked her in the shoulder. "While laying around having sex all day sounds pretty damn good, I'm being serious. What am I going to do with my life? There's only one academy in this town. Hell, there's only one high school in this town."

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex a few more times?" Reese asked sarcastically. Jaune gave her a look, telling her he was actually serious. She sighed and tried again.

"Jaune… I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure that out for yourself. Maybe get a job to pay for the kid you're about to raise?.." Jaune nodded at her suggestion and began thinking. She was right. He had a kid on the way. He needed to be thinking about what was right for that baby and for his women.

Reese didn't know whether or not that was the right advice. She never had a family. For what she could remember, she was just a soul trapped in a cold dark place that was let free by a tall handsome knight. She wanted to spend every minute with him. But, he had other priorities as well. Other women.

"So that's a no on the sex?" Reese asked while laughing. Jaune pulled her face towards him and embraced her in a long passionate kiss.

"I didn't say that."

* * *

Velvet, whom at the moment was feeling completely satisfied that she got rid of the demon hiding within her school, just waiting to pounce on one of her fellow classmates, was currently sitting at the foot of her bed. She was staring at her wall of Jaune. All the photos of him were staring into her soul. While she felt great accomplishment on the outside, hiding below that… something felt so very wrong… like she… got herself into something. She tried to swallow her guilt… but.. She couldn't swallow.. Literally. A knife was being held to her throat by someone from behind her. She couldn't see their face.

"W-What d-d-do y-you want?.." She questioned, shivering. The first thing that came to mind was that it was Jaune, seeking revenge. But the voice that spoke was that of a woman's.

"Where can I find Jaune Arc?..." The voice was almost sweet, yet, somehow, so very frightening.

"I.. uh.. H-he lives d-down on west F-f-forty-seventh street. L-l-light blue house.." Chills were spreading throughout Velvet's body.

"Thanks, love. Just as a side note, you have no romantic feelings for him, do you?.." The menacing female asked.

"N-N-NO! I Hate him!" Velvet yelled. The woman slapped her other hand around Velvet's mouth.

"Good… because he's mine.." She said this in a spine chilling provocative voice. Velvet threw together some analysis and figured it wasn't one of his girlfriends. They would have just beat Velvet near to death. They also all know where he lives. But, who else was there?..

"Oh, one more thing." The seductive voice spoke. Velvet turned her head.

"Y-Yes?.." Velvet asked.

The last thing Velvet saw was a girl dressed in all black, holding a bloody sword and a knife. She was sitting on Velvet's bed behind a headless body. Her body. Velvet's head hit the floor and rolled to the wall.

The girl emptied gasoline thoroughly in Velvet's room. She jumped out of the window, flicking a lit match behind her. The room erupted into flame. The crackling and snapping of the walls, photos, and corpse were the only thing that could be heard. That, and the hearty laugh of one brown and pink haired girl standing and watching the fire roar.

* * *

Jaune was prepared for his first job interview of the day. Until he gained his abilities, he never really had any special traits. So, for the time being, that'd be the persona he was going for. After all, how hard could an interview for a cupcake store be? Well, it wasn't really his thing, what with all the colors he had to wear, but money is money. And this was the first place he heard back from. A lady with a clipboard and fine glasses stepped out from behind a glass door and gestured for him to come in. Jaune took a deep breath, adjusted his tie, and went in.

Jaune took a seat at a metal desk. A older, sophisticated woman sat on the other side. He kind of expected twenty somethings trying to pay for college, so he quickly became nervous. She looked so strict. He was scared to speak.

"So. Mr. Arc. Your resume is quite… interesting…" Jaune swallowed the tensity rising in his throat. She continued.

"Now, you… haven't finished high school?" Ouch. Hard ball right off the bat. Jaune was so incredibly nervous. He didn't know how to respond.

"No.. I.. Yes.. We.. I" He was stuttering. She looked him in the eye. He fell silent.

"Look, Arc, this is a cupcake store… not corporate financial aid… take a deep breath and calm down. I just need to know your schedule. We can hire you… we just need to know when and how long.."

Jaune took her advice. He regained control of his breathing. "So, the thing is. I was going to finish my senior year… but... due to… an accident… I was expelled… So I can work whenever… it's up to you… " The woman cleared her throat as she tapped the papers on her desk to straighten them out.

"Why were you expelled, Arc?" The woman sternly asked. Jaune looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, knowing exactly what she just said.

"WHY were you expelled?" She repeated. Jaune had feeling she didn't like having to repeat herself. Geez, this lady was frickin brutal for a cupcake shop owner.

Jaune closed his eyes and exhaled. "Polygamy…" He whispered. The woman with the clipboard made a 'pfft' sound and turned to hold in her laughter. The owner pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let me get this straight…" She said, sounding annoyed. "You got expelled… for POLYGAMY?.."

Jaune scratched his arm nervously. "Yeah.." He confirmed. She handed his resume to the clipboard woman and stood from her seat.

"We'll be in contact, . You know the way out." The woman gestured towards the door. Jaune stepped out, closing the door behind him. He planted his back against the door and hung his head. The sound of a paper shredder and laughter reached his ears. Ouch.

Jaune went home. When he got there, he waved to Blake and Cardin, whom were playing a board game in the kitchen. He went up to his room. Reese was in the same exact spot, still naked. Jaune rolled his eyes and sarcastically shook his head. He went over to his computer and checked his e-mail. There was one message. Jaune went to open it, but a ruckus downstairs and some yelling pulled him away from it.

Jaune came downstairs and saw the front door wide open. Blake was standing by the open door, confused. Two police officers were standing there, holding up their badges. Jaune quickly went to them.

"Uhm.. can I help you, officers?.." He asked politely.

"Jaune Arc, Your classmate, Velvet was murdered last night. Her parents and home were burned to the ground. We found her charred, decapitated body in the rubble." The officer on the right stated.

Jaune couldn't speak. He didn't know what to think.

"Where were you last night at the time's of ten p.m. to eleven p.m..?" The officer on the left asked. Reese butted in.

"He was here, fucking me." She sounded irritated. Jaune guessed she didn't particularly like cops…

"Where's your proof?" The officer on the right questioned.

"How about six witnesses?.." Blake chimed.

"You could all be conspiring." The officer on the left claimed.

"I have a sex tape to prove it!" Reese shouted.

"Reese! You said it wasn't recording!" Jaune put his hands over his face, flustered.

"I say a lot of things!" She exclaimed. She got her video camera and covered most of the screen. Except the time stamp. It checked out. The pooled sounds of Jaune and Reese moaning and yelling in the video were obviously making the officers uncomfortable.

"Okay, Okay, you're clear, Arc." The left officer said.

"Please put that away…" The other begged. Reese turned it off. She closed the door and threw herself into Jaune's arms. Jaune was still trying to hide his face. Cardin was laughing in the kitchen. Blake was sitting across from him with her arms crossed. She knew Jaune had sex with other girls. She just hated it when it was brought back into view.

Reese was giggling. "Heh, See, Jaune? Sex tape, Good idea."

Jaune groaned and fell face first on the couch.

The officers were standing outside just in front of the porch, discussing where to look next.

"He checks out. Can't be him, even though I hate to admit it."

"True… however, he has a lot of lovers who could've been angry because of the expulsion. Maybe even a little 'too' angry."

"Maybe so. They're all suspects. All except the rude, wierd colored hair one."

"That's a lot of suspects…"

"That's a lot of leads."

"True. Let's keep an eye out. We'll catch this mother fucker. We've never lost one yet in all our ten years on the force."

"Right."

The officers wrote some things down in their notepads and headed for their black car. They strapped in and slowly drove down the road. What they didn't know, is that they were physically close to the killer. She was sitting on the roof across from Jaune's house with her feet dangling, whistling cheerfully. Snapping pictures of Jaune's house with Velvet's blood stained camera.

Jaune sat up on the couch. He exaggeratedly sighed. He was thinking about how, even though she was so persistent to figure him out and expose him, Velvet was just a regular girl. She didn't deserve what happened. He couldn't say it made him sad, he didn't even like her. But, Jaune was starting to think about how much the girls hated her for getting him expelled… He just hoped their hate for her wasn't enough to act on… Now that he was thinking about it, they sure would be happy if she was gone… Jaune could only hope it wasn't one of them.

Jaune sleepily headed to his room, stumbling lazily up the stairs. He fell on his bed and started dozing off. The bright light from his computer was keeping him from falling fully asleep. He went to turn the screen off, but remembered the strange e-mail he received. He looked closer at it. The subject of the message was, "Dear Half-Upir, Jaune Arc." Jaune blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't imagining it. Just great. Someone else knows his secret, too. Not like he didn't have enough problems.

Jaune opened the message and it read thus, "Dear Jaune Arc, It has come to our attention that you, a fellow Majority, are currently unemployed. Luckily, we have banded together to acquire jobs for people with feats and abilities such as ourselves. Now, do not misunderstand, I am not employing murder or other criminal activity. I am employing we can put your abilities to good use for great pay. If you are interested, please meet me at the enclosed location. Sincerely, M." Jaune squinted and read the message again. He called Pyrrha. He told her what it said. She told him it sounded safe, but if he was going he should be extra cautious and bring the boys with. Jaune agreed, said goodnight, and plopped back down on his bed to sleep.

Someone opened his door and was sneaking in. Jaune groaned.

"Ugh.. Reese.. I really don't have the energy to-" Weiss placed her pointer finger over his mouth. Jaune smiled.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days." Jaune whispered. He was too tired to speak at any higher of a volume.

"I've been busy. Heiress of a company, remember? Anyway, you look really tired." she brushed her hand slowly through his hair.

"Yeah, a lot's been going on.. I'm just.. So tired.." Jaune smiled, then yawned.

Weiss smiled. "Can I cuddle with you?" Weiss whispered.

Jaune nodded. Weiss stripped down to her panties and bra and laid next to Jaune, with her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her. The two quickly fell asleep.

Jaune awoke in the cold, yet soothing embrace of Weiss. A genuine smile reached his lips. Sometimes it was nice to just cuddle. Weiss's cool, pale skin was very attractive in the sunlight glistening through the crack in his window shade. Jaune yawned. He would have held it in if he knew Weiss was such a light sleeper. Weiss stretched out and rolled over, meeting Jaune's eyes with hers. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What're you up to today, my love?" Weiss asked, stroking Jaune's cheek with the back of her palm. Jaune smiled.

"I have a job interview… then.. Nothing, I think." Jaune explained.

Weiss planted a kiss on his lips. "Good luck." She snuggled back up against his chest.

"You're so beautiful.." Jaune whispered, wrapping his arms back around her.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Remember when I was trying to kill you?.." Jaune blinked. That was a sudden turn around.

"Like it was yesterday." He replied sarcastically. 'Why would she bring that up?..' He wondered.

"Ah… I was dumb…"

"No, you were misguided.." Jaune corrected. He lightly held Weiss's chin and kissed her on the lips, holding that position for a minute.

She grinned. "I love you, Jaune."

Jaune smiled. "I love you too, Weiss."

* * *

Jaune, Cardin, and Ren were walking to the "secret" meeting location of the mysterious Mr.M. It turned out to be what looked like a shut down lumber yard. All the wood looked petrified. Jaune and the guys sat against a large mill saw, waiting for M to reveal himself. That's where he said he'd meet Jaune.

"So, Jaune… you don't know this guy?..." Ren puzzled.

Cardin questioned. "What if he's some Majority rapist?.." He laughed. Jaune sighed.

"I don't know what it is guys, but for some odd reason, I trust this stranger. I've never even seen his face."

"Obviously, you don't trust me enough to come alone, Jaune." An old, grizzly voice spoke.

The three looked to their right. An older man, Sporting a cane, Coffee, a suit, and circular glasses stepped from the shadows of the saw. He took a sip of his coffee and moved closer, making the boys flinch.

"O-Ozpin?!" Jaune yelled. "You're M?!"

"Principal Ozpin?!" Cardin and Ren asked simultaneously.

Ozpin smiled.

* * *

 **Hey, guys N' gals! ArcLord returns. So, a bit of pick up in this chapter. A singular velvet is ded… Also, if you didn't catch it, Neo is an obsessive Psychopath! Yay! Also, does Ozpin only know of Majority, or is he one?.. Please leave a review if you have a question, comment, etc. Wanna know what happens? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Ehem- Next Chapter of A Different Shade of Red!**


	19. Chapter 19

Jaune stared at Ozpin, breathless. 'This must mean Ozpin's a majority, right?' Jaune wondered. He took a step towards Ozpin and cleared his throat.

"I.. uh.. You know about Majority?.." Jaune mumbled.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, of course. I am one." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "You see Jaune, I've known about you and some of the female students participating in act fifteen. It wasn't until someone brought existential evidence that I couldn't blow off the truth anymore. That's why you were expelled."

Jaune hung his head and looked at the ground. "I see. But.. you said.. Act fifteen? What do you mean?.."

Ozpin pushed his glasses in. "Jaune, there's a sort-of… unofficial peace treaty between the humans and the Majority. The Declaration of Guidance, or the 'T.D.G.' is a certain set of rules all Majority follow, so we can live in peace with the humans…"

Jaune nodded. Ozpin continued.

"As you know, however, some do not follow these rules. They kill and are greedy. They use their talents for wrong doing.."

Ren spoke, "Um.. , sir, um.. If there are so many more of us then there are of the humans… why do we still have to keep it a secret?.."

Ozpin smiled. "Because, there are few of them, but a numerous amount of them run the governments and industries."

"So?.." Cardin said.

"So.." Ozpin replied, "If they didn't like the idea of monsters roaming amongst them, It'd be like bringing claws to a Nuclear Warhead fight. While we have super extraordinary strength and speed, they have guns and bombs." Cardin scoffed.

"So.. I guess my only other question is.. What did you call me out here for?.." Jaune asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Jaune. I know everything about your life and the events that have occurred over the last year. Ironwood, Cinder, Penny. I've seen it all."

Jaune couldn't believe it. How could he possibly know about all that? Jaune stood in silence.

"And," Ozpin continued. "I want to take the three of you on… as my apprentice's." Jaune looked up at Ozpin. He was smiling.

"What? You serious, old man?..." Cardin questioned. Being his cocky self, per usual.

"Want to find out?.." Ozpin asked in a low voice while gesturing Cardin towards him.

Cardin looked at Jaune then back at Ozpin. A coat of solid concrete oozed and formed over his skin. He popped his neck and knuckles.

"How easy you want me to go?.." Cardin asked, sarcastically.

Ozpin laughed. He pointed at his own cheek. "Hit me right here. As hard as you possibly can. Don't hold back!"

Cardin got into a starter position. Like a runner on a track. Jaune was still confused about all of this. Why was Ozpin helping them, anyway? Ren sighed. He understood what was happening, he just didn't know why. Cardin pushed the earth away from his sole, sprinting full speed towards Ozpin. He threw his fist behind him, and thrusted it back forward. It connected with Ozpin's cheek, making the sound of lighting striking. A rumble filled the skies. Ozpin stood in his spot, unaffected. He didn't even flinch. The smile on his face was unmoved.

"H-He didn't even dodge it?!" Ren yelled.

"What the…" Jaune whispered.

Cardin was frozen in place. He just punched this guy with the force of a Jet, but he was standing there, perfectly still. Cardin choked up.

"H-How?!" He yelled.

Ozpin reached his hand out. His thumb holding his index finger to his palm. He flicked Cardin in the forehead, which sent him flying across the ground like a stone being skipped by a body builder.

Cardin crashed through four trees and skipped across the ground twice before coming to a full stop after plowing through a pile of logs. His Concrete armor was shed into a fine powder spread around him and he was completely knocked out.

Jaune looked at the row of destruction to his left, then back to his right, where the older looking man who caused it stood there, sipping his coffee. Jaune felt a lump form in his throat. His hands were shaking. He only had one thing running through his head…'It's a good thing he's on our side…'

"Being strong isn't just about having more power or out-smarting your opponent. It's about being able to control that power, and wield it when you need it."

"How.. did you do that?…" Ren asked.

"You just flicked him…" Jaune added. He looked over at Ren. Ren looked more interested than frightened.

"That's exactly why you're here. So I can teach you how to control not only your power, but how you use it and how much of it you use."

Jaune and Ren looked at each other, then back at him, and nodded.

"Come with me. Bring the stone head as well." Ren picked up the limp, unconscious Cardin, and they followed Ozpin to the end of the Lumber yard.

Ozpin took Cardin from Ren, and pressed a point on the side of his head. Cardin woke up, screaming and flailing his huge arms.

"GAH! WH-WHERE?! WHO?!" After about a minute of heavily breathing and flailing violently, Cardin calmed down enough, Ozpin wrapped Gauze around Cardin's head, much to Cardin's dismay.

After Cardin was settled, Ozpin began to explain..

"I Have come up with this training on my own. It's going to help you learn how to direct your power to certain areas of your body." He pulled a wood burner from a drawer and turned it on. It started becoming red. It was Very Hot.

"You'll take turns strapping your arm in this wood stand. You'll have to transfer your energy to your arm to harden your skin, or else…" Ozpin grabbed a piece of wood and started etching something into it. He showed it to them. It read, "You'll get scorched." Jaune was starting to get nervous.

"What?.. Th-That's impossible!" Ren shouted.

Ozpin held the burner to his arm. It made a sizzling sound, but it had no affect on him. It was like he was momentarily immune.

"That's what you did to my punch?!" Cardin puzzled.

"Precisely." Cardin responded.

Jaune took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I.. I want to do it.. If it'll make me stronger. I want… to protect everyone." Jaune closed his eyes and wrapped the straps around his forearm. He was focusing on his arm. He didn't know whether or not he was focusing his power. The TSS- sound and the sudden pain spiking through his arm made him jump.

"KAH!" Jaune screeched.

"Wrong." Ozpin stated.

"You think?!" Jaune yelled.

TSS-"GAUGH!" Jaune yelped again. It really hurt. Two red marks were burnt into Jaune's arm now. Almost looking like a cross.

"What am I doing wrong?! I'm focusing on my arm!" Jaune shouted.

"Wrong! Don't focus your mind! Focus your POWER!" Ozpin jabbed downward with the wood burner. Jaune squealed. The burner hit his arm and stopped. It didn't go through.

"Ha… Ha ha.." Jaune was laughing out of stressful fear. And realization that he was blocking the burner without touching it. Jaune could feel it now. It felt like his arm was stronger.. Than the rest of his body. Almost like it was borrowing strength from the muscles around it.

"Good, Jaune, Good!" Ozpin complimented.

Ozpin tore the strap off Jaune and Jaune pulled away quickly.

"How'd you do it?.." Ren asked. He was definitely interested, if not curious..

Cardin, however, was backing away slowly. He didn't do well with pain.

Jaune replied, "I just, in that brief moment, I felt like I was using a shield. A shield on my arm powered by the rest of my body.." Ren nodded and grinned.

"My turn." Ren said as he stood in front of Ozpin, placing his arm on the table. Ozpin strapped Ren's arm in. He held the burner inches from Ren's wrist and quickly pressed it against him. The sizzle was there, but the damage wasn't. Ren got it in one.

"Woh! Good job, Ren!" Jaune smiled. Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. 'Jaune praised me!' He was gleefully shouting in his head.

Ozpin gestured to Cardin. Cardin shook his head.

Ozpin was about to tell him not to be a wuss, but he was cut off by a noise coming from his jacket pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message.

"Oh, uh, um Sorry, boys, I have to go Now. There's an emergency. We'll continue training in a few days. I look forward to training you!" Ozpin spun on his heel and bolted Jaune could see him in the distance, it didn't take long for Ozpin to build up speed.

Jaune looked down at his arm. His burns had already healed. He clenched his fist and grinned.

"I Will get stronger." He stated.

"What do we do now?" Cardin asked.

"We go home, I guess." Ren replied.

"I wonder what was so urgent…" Jaune mumbled. The three headed home.

Jaune was walking by himself. The cool night air was brushing against his face, and he felt great. He enjoyed being alone with his thoughts sometimes. It helped relieve pent up stress. Jaune stopped to breathe in the fresh air. He heard a sound coming from somewhere close to him. It sounded like… crying.

Jaune followed the sound to a playground. Everything in the playground was old and rusty looking. It was kind of creeping Jaune out. The unidentified girl crying wasn't helping the ambience either. Jaune spotted her. She was sitting on top an old slide curled up and crying into her knees. She looked… colorful. She had half brown and half pink hair. She was wearing a white and blue striped sweater and a skirt with black and white striped stockings. Jaune was half tempted to not approach her. Whatever she was sad about was technically none of his business…

But it was a girl… alone… crying… in the dark.. Jaune's chivalrous side got the better of him.

Jaune cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. She jolted up to a sitting position. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Um… are you.. Okay?" Jaune asked cautiously.

She looked up at him. "Yes." Her voice was way more tiny and cute than Jaune thought it would be. She looked older than she sounded.

"Why are you out in the dark by yourself?.." Jaune asked. He was trying not to make her think he thought she was a little kid.

"I… Don't have anywhere..to go.." She responded sniffiling.

Jaune took a step closer. "Did you.. Run away from home?.."

She shook her head. "Never had one…" She clarified.

Jaune stepped up to the side of the slide. He scratched his head. He wasn't too sure what protocol was for situations like this, but he decided it would be to offer her a place to stay, at least for the night.

"Um… do you.. Maybe want.. To stay at my house for the night?.." Jaune asked. Her face lit up with happiness. She suddenly jumped off the slide and Jaune instinctively catched her. She couldn't stop saying thank you. She was squeezing her arms around him very tight. He couldn't see the evil grin resting over his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Jaune remarked.

Phase one of her plan was complete.

* * *

Jaune walked through his front door and wasn't surprised to see Blake and Ren on his couch, talking about something. He was a little surprised to see Reese and Pyhrra talking in the kitchen, getting along.

Jaune cleared his throat, everyone looked his way. He gestured towards Neo.

"Everyone, this is-uh.."

"You can all call me Neo." She chimed.

"Right. Uh, She's staying the night here. I couldn't let her stay out in the cold by herself. So, get along and stuff, okay?"

Pyrrha was the first to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha extended her hand and smiled. Neo pretended to be shy, hiding behind Jaune. She really just didn't want to touch her… and she wanted a reason to grab Jaune's butt. Jaune jumped slightly.

"Uh, Sorry, Pyr, I guess she's not used to people."

"She's taken a liking to you." Reese said, clear agitation in her voice. She stared into Neo's eyes. Neo stared back, sharing in the malicious glare. 'Oh I reeeeally don't like her.' Neo said to herself.

Blake was clearly against the clinginess, too. She established who the alpha female was. She wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. That pissed Neo off. 'You fucking slut, touching my Jaune..' Neo grinded her teeth. 'You'll be first, pussy cat.' Neo smiled at the thought of tearing Blake limb from limb. Blake pulled Jaune away from Neo and kissed him again. Her voice was driving Neo nuts, as well.

"Welcome home, Love." Blake said in a sweet, exaggerated wife voice. " You must be sweaty from the hard work you did today, want to join me in the bath?.." Jaune laughed.

"Okay, Ha ha. Hold on, I'm gonna get Neo settled first." Jaune turned to Neo and told her where she could find blankets and pillows. Neo was distracted from what he was saying. She was too busy plotting Blake's death.

Jaune went upstairs. He went to his room and saw his bathroom door open. The lights were on and the water was already running. Jaune turned around and Blake was standing in front of his bed. She was in her birthday suit. Her ears flickered and her tail was swaying behind her.

She took Jaune and led him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Neo was in Jaune's room listening in, cursing Blake with every moan and wet sound she heard. She was almost to the point of tearing her hair out.

'This girl has no fucking idea just how dead she really is…'

Phase two: Rid Their Love Of All Obstacles.

"Khh… I can't take this.. He's mine.. MINE! Ugh!" Neo fell on Jaune's bed. She almost forgot everything she was mad about when she caught the smell of Jaune on his blanket.

Then she remembered he was currently fucking another woman. And her rage returned. She needed to calm down, she couldn't just kill all his little friends. He would be mad at her, no, she couldn't let that happen. She had to take a different route. She paced around the room, trying to calm herself. She ran over to the small pile of Jaune's clothes laying on the floor. She rummaged through and pulled a pair of boxers out. She had done this to calm herself before, just not in his house. She inhaled the intoxicatingly sweet fumes and melted. She fell to her knees.

"Mmm.. that's better…"

Later that night, Neo snuck into Jaune's room while he was sleeping. Surprisingly none of his 'sluts' were in there. She snuggled right up nex to him. Jaune blinked his eyes and looked over at his clock that read midnight. He turned and looked Neo in the eyes.

Neo sat up. Jaune was already confused as to why she was in his bed. She was about to confuse him even more. She flipped on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Neo, wha-" She shushed him by placing her finger on his lips. She leaned in close, her lips touching his ear.

"I Love You, Jaune Arc." She lightly nibbled on his ear. Before Jaune could say anything, She slid her tongue in his mouth. She kissed him like he never had been kissed before. It was different. It felt more… sexual. Neo felt like she was dreaming. All her wishes were coming true. She opened her eyes for a split second, and was glad she did. Jaune's eyes were closed, and he wasn't asleep. He must be enjoying it. Neo slowly slid her hand down Jaune's bare, rigid chest. He twitched when he felt her soft hand enter his boxers. She slipped her other hand around the back of his neck. She felt a small noise escape from Jaune's lips. She smiled while still kissing him. Jaune felt her wetness on his waist. Little did he know, it wasn't just from her being turned on, she had already orgasmed twice. Once from kissing him, once from touching his… Stuff.

And she would have many more that night. She went all out.

* * *

 **Hey guys, ArcLord here, nice to see y'all again! Well… I can't see you, But I read Your comments, and I hope I live up to your guys' expectations. The comments really help me form the story not just the way I would like to see it, but how the readers want it, too. Furthermore, look forward to next week's chapter; I have a lot of twists and bumps for this crazy ride. GG, M8's**


	20. Chapter 20

There had been a good amount of hectic goings on in Jaune's life lately. He only knew one way to get away from it all. Road trip. Since he was old enough to drive it was an option he had been weighing for some time.

Even though he originally intended to go by himself, Part of him knew that this was currently an impossibility. So Jaune's thought it out and decided there was only two people he technically had to bring. Those very people were Blake and Neo, for their respective reasons. Blake, because she was pregnant with his child, so he needed to know for sure she was okay at all times. And Neo, mostly because she didn't quite get along with the other girls and also because she confused him. Making her unpredictable. He had no idea what could possibly happen if he left her with them.

This day was the perfect day for a trip. Jaune finally got the car packed and loving the fresh and crisp breeze blowing through his hair. It was just girls kind of seemed irritated that Jaune was only bringing Blake and Neo, but they didn't act on it. Blake was happy to spend some time away from home, and Neo was just happy to spend time with Jaune. Jaune Yawned. Blake strolled over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey. I'm glad we're taking a vacation. We need it, YOU need it. You always seem so stressed. This'll be good for you."

Jaune nodded,"Yeah, I think so too." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, rubbing his hand through her hair.

Neo sprinted past Jaune and jumped through the window into the passenger seat. "Shotgun." She called out.

Jaune chuckled and looked at Blake. "You okay with that?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, let her have it. Besides, if I'm in the back I can lie across the back seat and sleep."

The two got in the car and they drove off, waving goodbye to their home and friends.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Pyrrha whispered, watching the car fade away into the distance.

"Me too... " Ren added. "Something isn't right about that Neo girl.."

Pyrrha didn't respond, but she did agree. Ever since they met Neo she knew something about her was.. Off. She seemed so nice, sweet, and timid on the outside. But something about her screamed danger. And it made Pyrrha disgustingly nauseous.

Jaune adjusted his rear view mirror so he could see Blake and out the back at the same time. He glanced over at Neo occasionally as well. Both girls were taking in the sites they were passing and smiles all around. Jaune was happy as long as they were. But now that he had silence, he had time to think. Or at least, he thought he did.

"Where are we going?.. Any general idea or are we just going with the flow?" Blake questioned.

"I was wondering that, too. Is this a wherever the road takes us kind of thing or what?.." Neo asked.

"Uhhh.." Jaune hadn't thought that far. That was kind of the point of this trip, to just go wherever. "I guess if we come across attractions, I don't mind stopping. Whatever happens, happens." Jaune replied.

Neo giggled. "Then I guess we better stop now, because I see one attraction." Jaune glanced over at Neo.

"I don't see anyth-" Jaune was cut off by Neo placing her hand on his inner thigh and winking at him. Jaune cleared his throat, waiting for Blake's disapproval, but it never came, she was already asleep. Jaune wasn't too surprised. Ever since she began the pregnancy she had a strange sleep schedule. Strange being whenever she could get it.

"Look, Neo. It's not that I'm against... Whatever it is that we have. But, could you try to keep it low key until I figure out how to tell everybody about it?" Jaune didn't want the girls to find out they had even more competition.

Neo placed her head on Jaune's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Whatever you want, darling."

But what they didn't know is that Blake wasn't asleep. She heard every word and was agitated. 'Why wouldn't they just tell everyone?'

Jaune decided everyone needed a break from the car for a little, so he stopped at a rest stop. He got out of the car and stretched his arms, yawning. He went into the men's restroom and the girls went into the women's. He had no idea Blake was about to confront Neo. Neo finished her business and came out of the stall. She was faced by an agitated Blake, arms crossed.

"I know about you two." Blake stated. "The benefit of being a cat person is being able to hear EVERYTHING."

Neo giggled. "So? You think I care? It doesn't matter, Jaune and I are in love. Pretty soon, all you other girls won't be around, YOU WON'T BE AROUND,and Jaune will be mine.." Blake glared at her. Neo grinned "and mine alone..." Neo whispered as she passed Blake and left the restroom. Blake knew Neo was bad news. She just didn't know she was this bad. She's downright crazy.

Jaune and the girls walked across the street to a small restaurant. He went to the front counter to place everyone's orders. While he was up there, neo pulled a plastic butter knife from the silverware and slid it across her throat, taunting Blake. Blake scoffed.

Before Jaune took his seat, Blake pulled on his sleeve. "I'm gonna get some fresh air, come with me, please?"

Jaune and Blake stepped outside. On the way out, Blake grabbed a map from the counter. Neo watched the two from the window she was sitting next to, just as Blake expected.

Blake unfolded the map and turned to where Neo couldn't see her mouth and couldn't read her lips.

"Jaune, I didn't bring you out here to talk about the map. This is about Neo. She's not as innocent as she appears to be..." Jaune shifted his eyebrows.

"What do you mean..?" He asked.

Blake pointed at the map then towards the road to make it appear as though they ere talking about directions.

"I mean I know about you two, but that's not important. What matters is that when I confronted her about it, she threatened me." Blake sighed. "I know she doesn't seem like it, but please trust me, she's dangerous.."

Jaune shook his head, "I want to believe you, but you have to look at this from my point of view. maybe she just feels threatened because I have more history and chemistry with you girls."

"Jaune, I know the difference between Jealousy and malice..." Blake groaned.

Jaune placed his hand on her cheek softly, "Blake... I'll keep an eye on her.. But until I have further proof..." Blake nodded.

The two went back inside and the group had a hearty meal. They ended up back on the road.

This time the ride was a little more silent.

After a couple hours, the sun was starting to set, and Jaune decided camping out in the car wasn't the best idea, so he stopped at the next hotel they came across.

Jaune checked out two rooms, he would have got everyone their separate rooms, but the hotel had a two rooms per customer limit. Jaune was sure he could have found a loophole if he tried, but he was too tired to care.

The group decided it was best if Jaune and Blake shared a room so he could be sure she was okay. Well, Neo didn't particularly agree to it, she just didn't want to argue with Jaune.

It started getting late so Jaune crawled on into bed with Blake, kissed her goodnight, and fell asleep soon after. Blake, however, found herself wide awake due to paranoia. She was scared. After all she had been through, she had never been more frightened then when thinking about Neo. She was so... Deceitful.. And Blake hated it. She couldn't stop worrying...

She decided she needed to put a stop to it.

Blake quietly slipped out of bed and snuck out the room. She slowly made her way to Neo's door and knocked. Apparently, Neo was awake as well, because she answered right away.

"What do you want?.." Neo asked, yawning.

"I want to talk about Jaune." Blake stated. Neo moved aside, letting Blake in. Neo closed the door behind her. Blake sat on the bed across from Neo's.

Blake cleared her throat, "I.. I think we should call a truce." Blake looked up towards Neo. "All that we can do for Jaune, all that we can let him do for us, is to be happy. According to him, if we get along, we're happy, and if we're happy, he's happy. I know his happiness is what we both want..."

Neo looked Blake in the eyes.

Blake continued, "Look, you love Jaune, I know that. I do too. There's a way we can both have him on equal terms. We have this contract-"

"I don't care about the stupid minority polygamy contract. You're right, I want Jaune to be happy, but I want Jaune to be happy because I, and I alone make him happy. And that won't happen... Until his little harem... Is out of the picture."

Blake got up. She shook her head. "It doesn't have to be that way..."

Neo smiled. "I've already decided it has to be."

Neo revealed a large kitchen knife from under her pillow. Blake's eyes widened and she ran for the door. She shook the knob but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Panic set in and Blake couldn't manage to unlock it. She quickly spun around to at least try to throw a punch. But, her body mysteriously froze. Neo slowly walked towards her, whispering.

"You know, I've always sort of liked this little ability of mine. Paralysis... I like to call it 'Medusa'. Once you're locked in, it won't release you until I tell it to. Neo leaned in, " and I'm not letting you go until you're dead.

Blake sat, frozen, terrified, as Neo laughed hysterically. Blake would've passed out from fear, but Medusa wouldn't allow even that.

Jaune awoke the next morning, noticing Blake's absence from her side of the bed. He immediately got a terrible feeling in the pits of his insides. He rushed to the bathroom to see if she was there but it was empty. He ran to Neo's room but it was empty as well. He hurried outside and stopped when he noticed all four of his cars doors were open. He slowly walked over to it.

"No... No... No no no no no no no no..." The entirety of the inside of the car had splatters and blotches of blood all over it. He panicked and frantically searched the inside of the car. He looked up and saw the map stapled to the roof of the inside. He took it down. A bloody 'x' marked a dirt road close to where he was. Also, a bloody love letter was taped to the steering wheel. Jaune tore it off and tossed it out the window. He sped off in the car, trying to get to the destination as fast as he could. Where the map was marked, he came across a van with the back doors open. He had to see what was back there... He had to...

Jaune got out of his car, the stains from it leaked onto his clothes. Jaune slowly crept towards the car. A fowl stench hit his nose that he recognized. There was a corpse near... And he found it. The driver of the van, some pedestrian he guessed, had his head against the wheel. His throat was felt bad, but he had to move on... He had to see what was in the back. He made his way around... And the most possibly worst thing he could have imagined... Was exactly what was in the back of the van.

Blake's corpse.

Her throat had been slit multiple times. Her cat ears and her limbs severed. Her torso and stomach looked like they were ran through a shredder twice. Blood, everywhere. Jaune stepped back. He was breathing heavily, fighting tears. He tripped over something and fell back. The thing he tripped over was a small box, drenched in blood from base to cover. Jane crawled back a few feet. A familiar voice materialized behind him. He didn't need to look to know it was Neo.

"I did this for us.. Jaune..."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"She was in the way..."

"Why... Neo.. Why..." Jaune whimpered.

"Look in the box, Jaune... You love it so much.. We can raise it together... We can be a family..."

Jaune's heart sunk. His eyes burst into tears. "Neo.. Neo.. What.. What's in that fucking box?.." Jaune slammed his fist into the dirt.

"Our baby."

Jaune balled up and grabbed his head. He screamed. His heart hurt so much. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

"Why are you sad..? She's gone now... She tried to make me share you!.. She had to die!.. She had to suffer... She was paralyzed the whole time, Jaune... She couldn't even cry for help... It was beautiful... Her unmoving face as she felt every little cut..."

Jaune threw Neo's arm off his shoulder. He shuffled back.

"You're not okay, Neo..." Jaune backed against a tree.

Neo walked up to him. "Jaune... What are you saying... "

"Get the fuck away from me, you psycho bitch!" Jaune yelled as he struggled to his feet and sprinted away.

"Jaune... What's wrong?.. Where are you going?.." Jaune ran and ran. But every time he looked behind, it seemed she was getting closer.

"Jaune... Please stop.. Lets talk!.."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Jaune stopped and turned around. Neo stopped feet from him.

"Jaune... What're you saying.. Are you... Breaking up with me?..."

Jaune grit his teeth. He felt the darkness slowly starting to flow through him.

"Neo if you take even one more step towards me.. I will

Kill you..." Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes. But they kept coming.

"Wh-what... Why are you talking like that..?'

Jaune's eyes started turning black. He felt it coming.

"Neo.. Do you not understand what you've done?! They're dead! Blake's dead! That baby was only a month old! You killed them, neo!" Neo walked towards Jaune.

"N-no... N-Neo... Stay back..." But she kept moving towards him.

For every step she took, he took one backwards.

"Jaune... I love you.."

Memories flew into Jaune's eyes. The first time he met Blake. The first time he saw her smile...

He would never see her beautiful smile ever again. She killed her.

Jaune's hair and eyes became pitch black. He slowly started forward. Neo and Jaune were inches away. Face to face.

"I love you.. Jaune.." Neo whispered as she held Jaune, hugging him tight.

Jaune drove his hand through Neo's chest. He went through her heart and out her back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Neo.." She slowly faded away, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Neo's lifeless body hit the dirt.

Jaune stared at his blood soaked arm. 'Is this how easy it is for me to kill now..?' He thought to himself. A rage he had never felt before was filling his thoughts, and his soul. He was becoming a burning light. The darkness of his black aura was changing colour. It was changing to a hue never conceived by human eyes before. The deepest of reds so incomparable... You could call it.. A new colour... A different shade of red.

News channels statewide were flooded with stories of a nuclear bomb being dropped in the backwoods of nowhere. The crater left behind was massive. The smoke cleared faster than expected, and in ground zero, a boy was found. A blonde boy. Alive and unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers. First off, it feels good to be back. Second, I bet a large number of you have no idea how hard it is to write, nonetheless, keep up with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the start of a new arc. (Story wise, not Jaune wise)

* * *

Ren slowly swayed back and forth on the old, crooked swing. It's rusted creaking drowned out by his deep thoughts. What was he thinking about? His sister. His beautiful..caring..lovely..sister.. whom is now dead. He missed her.. so very much. Ren stared down at his swaying feet.

"If I'd had killed him when I was told..none of this would've happened.. Isn't that right,Blake?..." Ren quietly mumbled.

The wind brushed against his hair. He stood and gazed at the looming thunder clouds above him.

"If I killed Jaune Arc... You'd still be alive. Jaune Arc.. It's all.. your..fault!" Ren fell to his knees as booming sound of thunder drowned out his sorrowful screams. He was in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the complete opposite of the spectrum was Jaune. As hard as it was. He was trying not to let recent tragedies of the past take control of his present. He spent a lot of time with his girls. In a way, they sort of distracted him from the darker thoughts hidden within. But, he also had life other than them..

Jaune had recently taken up a job at the local computer store. He knew a lot about computers, and lived technology. However, the problem with working in a computer store is that the majority of the time, the place is empty and the work is slow. Most days he found himself sitting at a counter, head in hand, waiting for someone to come in. Today was no different. Jaune sighed and laid his head on the surface in front of him.

Jaune didn't like it when it was quiet. When it's quiet he starts thinking hard, and when that happens... he reaches the dark place again.. The front doorbell rang, pulling him from his thoughts. A familiar face entered.

"Hey. Just came to see how you're doing." Ruby's smiling face gave Jaune comfort.

"Thank you." Jaune replied, smiling.

Ruby lunged forward and hugged him. Out of all the girls, she was probably the most affectionate. She Nuzzled his cheek with the tip of her nose. He held her close and the two stood there in that position for a moment.

Jaune sighed as they pulled away. The two exchanged heart felt smiles. Ruby held Jaune's hand in hers.

"The crew and I were talking, and what do you think about going to a nice dinner with me tonight..?" A date with Ruby? Just Ruby. It sounded.. delightful..

Jaune nodded in agreement. "That sounds lovely." Her grin widened. She jumped into his arms again.

"Yay!" She squeaked in joy. "I know You've been really busy lately.. but I feel like.. out of everyone.. you haven't spent very much time with me.." The hint of sadness in Ruby's voice stung Jaune's heart. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry.. with all that's happened, there's been a lot going on, and a bunch of stuff is rushing my mind so much I can't think..." Ruby went to say something back, but Jaune silenced her with his index finger being placed over her mouth.

"Ruby Rose... I love you. Don't you ever think I don't have time for you." Jaune pulled her close into another hug. Ruby shuffled a little.

"I love you too. Jaune.. So Very Much."

Ruby whispered.

Ruby soon left. Jaune turned to see his boss leaning against the back wall, the tall, gruff, bulky man staring at him. Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. He had no excuse.

His boss walked up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in close. "Is every interaction you have with women equivalent to a soap opera..?" He asked this with a tone that was semi-serious. Jaune blinked a few times. Then sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea.."

* * *

Later that night, Jaune met with Ruby. It felt like a blind date. Not in the sense that he didn't know the person he was dating. The sense of him not knowing where he was going or how to prepare for it. Jaune's suspicions were confirmed when they pulled up to the front of the second most expensive diner in town.

Jaune was a little surprised.

"Um.. Ruby?.." Jaune managed to choke out.

Ruby turned to look at him and smiled, "yes?"

Jaune cleared his throat, "um.. this is a little more than I expected.."

Ruby wrapped her arms around his left tricep.

"We put all of our money together to do this for you!" Ruby squeeled happily. Jaune stared at Ruby for a moment. He didn't need some fancy dinner, He didn't need over expensive food to cheer him up. The joy.. the happiness on Ruby's face, was all he needed. Little reminders that people loved him and truly cared about him made his life worth living. Ruby must have realized this, due to the singular tear rolling down Jaune's cheek.

"J-Jaune?! W-why are you crying?!.." Ruby was concerned she did or said something wrong. Jaune quickly hugged her.

"Thank you.. I love you, Ruby." He felt Ruby twitch. Her voice cracked as she replied.

"S-stop! You'll make me cry, too! I... love you too, you silly goof.."

The two held that position for a moment, then exited the car. They entered the restaurant, which, if even possible, looked even more expensive and magnificent than the outside. Jaune gasped at the site of the dangling crystal chandeliers and the beautiful art lining the walls. It was a image of pure beauty. The tables were perfectly spaced, each one topped with laced covers and gloriously shiny glasses.

Jaune almost started crying again, but he held it in. Ruby led him to the man at a counter, well-dressed, tending to a large book full of names and numbers.

Ruby interrupted his cataloging, "excuse me?.. Seating for two. Under CrescentRose." The man nodded, looking through the book. Skimming each page lightly with his finger. He stooped.

"Right this way." The man politely said. He led the two to a table with two chairs already pushed into the table. He pulled them out and placed two menus on the surface. He bowed as he stepped away.

Jaune scooted Ruby into her seat and pushed her in, it was the least he could do. He sat across from her. Her bright smile made him respond with a smile of his own.

Nervously, he glanced around the room. There were a few more people in there than he would have expected. Very colorful people, he might add. Interesting characters.

Ruby broke him free of his thoughts, "so.. what do you think, darling?.." The 'darling' thing threw him off a little, but otherwise, Jaune thought the place was definitely worth praise.

"It's, like you, quite stunning." 'Smooth' Jaune thought to himself. Ruby giggled.

"Well, how perpetually exquisite of you~" Ruby said, in a jokingly snoody way. The two shared a fit of laughter.

The two began to converse about things others usually would on a date. Even though the lived together and knew each other, it was still like they were getting to know each other for the first time. There were plenty of things Ruby never knew about Jaune, and vice versa.

Their bond almost certainly deepened. Then, when they had a moment of silence between them, Ruby began to notice something. Their was a great lack of service. Not only was there no longer the man that takes reservations standing at the counter. But, she hadn't seen a waiter in an half-hour. She glanced around and noticed she wasn't the only one concerned. Other people were looking around, waiting for anyone part of the restaurant to appear from behind the double doors that led to the kitchen. Ruby shrugged it off as it must have just been a coincidence. She took a sip of the glistening water in front of her and Jaune did the same. Jaune went to say something but a sudden noise cut him off.

A person to the right of Ruby and Jaune's table collapsed suddenly, causing a few patrons to dash to her side in concern. One of them instinctively checked her pulse. She was alive, she just suddenly passed out.

"Woh.. what was that all ab-" Jaune was cut off again, when, across the room, another person dropped to the floor, dragging everything with him in a loud crash. This time, everyone jolted up, the loud sound alarming them.

Suddenly, like flies, people started dropping left and right. Everyone still conscious in the room was panicking. No one knew just what was going on. Jaune was scanning the room quickly, seeing if he could discover what was causing this, but he couldn't find anything. No vents, No attackers. The only thing Jaune could think of every passed out customer had in common was-

His eyes shot to a women propped against a table, about to take a drink to ease the panicked heat arising in her. Jaune dashed over and smacked the glass out of her hand.

"There's something in the water!" Jaune screamed. The remaining people . Jumped up to reach for the door, but none of them made it more than a foot before hitting the floor. Jaune turned just in time to see Ruby meet the same fate as well. His eyes widened and he ran to her side.

"Ruby!" Jaune screamed out. He elevated her head and snapped next to her. She was out. Jaune realized he, too, drank the water. He tried to resist but whatever whomever used in the water was definitely potent. Jaune fell at Ruby's side, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Ruby's sleeping face...

...

...

The back doors to the Kitchen opened. A man in a fancy white suite and a top hat strolled out swinging a cane repeatedly in a loop. He grinned a toothy grin as he gazed upon his new group of playthings. He stepped over to a sleeping Jaune, chuckling.

"Hello Jaune Arc, I can't wait to show you what I have in store..." The man laughed as he brushed his orange-ish red hair from his face and lit the cigar in his mouth.

Jaune's eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings and his heart started racing immediately. He was surrounded by glass walls. He looked to his left and saw Ruby unconscious on the floor, a thin glass wall separating them. Jaune jumped up and slammed his hands against the glass.

"Ruby! Ruby!.. Wake up!" Jaune took a step back and realized he was hyperventilating. He was panicking way too much; images of Blake and Neo flashing in his racing thoughts. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. A voice made him jolt.

"She can't hear you..." A female on the opposite side of the room mumbled. Jaune spun around. His racing mind made him completely miss the person in the room with him.

She was a fairly pretty girl. Chocolate colored hair, and mostly clad in different shades of brown. She also wore a dark brown beret and was currently removing and putting a pair of sunglasses in the large handbag at her side.

She slowly stood and approached Jaune. He took a step back out of instinct when she extended her hand.

"The name's Coco.. Coco Adel.." She flashed a smile.

Jaune realized he was being rude by just standing there, so he took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"I know." This surprised Jaune, how could she possibly know him. He'd never seen her before in his life.

"I used to go to school with you, dork. We just never actually talked to each other." Coco claimed, faintly smiling. "I always wanted to talk to you.. never had the chance.."

Jaune looked down as memories of extreme loneliness fluttered into mind. "I wish you would have.." he whispered. She glanced at him.

Jaune looked over at Ruby, then back at Coco. He pointed at Ruby.

"Why can't she hear me?..." Jaune questioned.

She tapped on the glass, "Soundproof. Pretty common for government stuff. Probably bullet proof too.." He looked over at her and wondered how she knew that.

She knocked on the glass. Jaune wondered...

"Anything in that bag of use?..." Jaune asked. She looked at him and laughed. He was confused.

She grinned. "Not in this situation." He wondered what the heck that was supposed to mean.

"We need-" Coco was cut off by an alarm in the distance that was ear piercingly loud. The floor below them was slowly opening, revealing a tunnel slide. The floor kept opening, so Jaune and Coco jumped back and hugged the wall, only for it to be in vain. The floor opened all the way, with nothing to hang on to, the two fell through and slid down, screaming and grasping each other. They slid down quite a ways before shooting out the end and hitting dirt hard on their asses.

Jaune jumped to his feet. They were in some large arena with no exits. There were others in there with them. A lot of others. Jaune noticed Ruby, however, wasn't in there.

The panic was starting to set again.

A large door slid open on the northern wall of the arena. A singular man with red-orange hair walked in sporting a twirling cane. He took his hat off and flung it to the side. He flipped a microphone in the air and caught it.

"Hello sheep... meet the wolf.. me." Everyone stood around looking confused. He pointed at himself.

"You ever want out of here... you're going to have to kill me.. which I highly doubt is gonna happen." Everyone exchanged confused looks. A few people scoffing. Others laughed.

"Very well then." The man whispered. He disappeared from where he was standing, a puff of dust in his place, he showed back up in front of a tall, gruff, slightly ripped man. He shoved his hand through the mans stomach, elbow deep, all the way to his spine, and took hold of it. He shoved his other hand in and grasped the spine. He tore the man in half like strong men do to phone books. The sound was gut wrenching. Blood splashed and splattered all over the man in the white suit.

The man popped his wrist, then tore his suit off. His well toned body revealed. He had strange markings all over his body. He put a Cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"C'mon kiddies.. see if you can land even a hand on the great Roman Torchwick!" He shouted tauntingly.

Jaune soon realized everyone in the room was a Majority. Everyone starting transforming and morphing into their monster forms.

Jaune looked towards Coco and saw she was shaking. Jaune thought maybe for a second, that she was just a human and was frightened by all the monsters. But he was wrong.

"Those.. marks on him.." Coco was trembling. Jaune looked close at the orange haired man. Roman had strange marks and symbols all over his body.

"Wh-what about them?!" Jaune asked.

She looked at Jaune. He could see the intense fear in her eyes.

"He's a Finrir... A nordic god of destruction..." Jaune looked back at Roman. He definitely fit the bill. He was tearing the horde of Majority surrounding him to shreds. He hadn't taken a single blow. It was like paper fluttering through rain and not getting wet. He maneuvered and swayed, throwing out devastatingly powerful attacks, one by one.

Jaune took a deep breath. He grabbed Cocos shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Coco! I need you to focus! I'm... I'm gonna try to fight him.."

Cocos eyes widened at this.

"No, Jaune! You can't-" Coco tried to argue, Jaune snapped.

"I have to! I have people I need to be with and protect! Besides, he's not the only one who's a rare Majority..."

She blinked. "Wh-what.."

Jaune took a step back. He turned towards Roman, who, at the time, finished off the last Majority in the room that wasn't Jaune and Coco.

Jaune and Romans eyes met. Roman's face widened into an evil grin.

"What did you do with Ruby... Roman, was it?"

Roman chuckled, "Oh how I would just love to explain my evil plan for you." Roman popped his knuckles.

Jaune sighed. "Fine.." A sudden flash of black aura bursted out of Jaune. His eyes turning deep crimson red.

"I'll just beat it out of you." Coco watched in amazement. She had no idea Jaune was an Upir.

A sound similar to a cannon going of initiated as Jaune and Roman launched towards each other.

Their fists collided, causing a massive shock wave, splitting the ground beneath them, the whole arena rumbling and shaking.

The after shock sending the two flying in opposite directions, more-so Jaune, as he crashed into a wall behind him. While as Roman slid and skid to his feet, Jaune took a hit.

Jaune stumbled back to his feet and popped his neck. Roman charged again, blurring in front of Jaune. He appeared behind him, grasping Jaune's head and slamming it into the ground, leaving a small crater. Roman lifted Jaune, tossed him up, and slammed his knee into Jaune's side. Jaune choked, as he again was sent flying with moderate force. Roman wasn't done yet. Using his immense speed he sprinted towards the wall then jumped off, clashing his fist with Jaune's face.

Jaune then used his momentum to flip and burst off the wall he was going to crash into, shooting towards Roman. Roman slid under and landed a huge uppercut to Jaune's stomach, launching him upward. Jaune slammed into the ceiling of the arena. As he was falling, Roman jumped and axe kicked Jaune into the ground, causing an explosion of dust and rubble. Jaune spat up blood, thus pricing his inner thoughts. Roman was too strong..

Jaune wobbled as he struggled to stand. Roman slowly strode towards him. Causing Jaune to flinch and stumble back. Roman lurched forward and threw a thunderous punch into Jaune's abdomen. Jaune fell to his knees and hacked up blood.

"Jaune!" Roman and Jaune looked to see Coco holding her handbag out. She dropped it. Her hands began to glow as gears, springs, and other metal objects emerged from her bag. The items began to form a mini-gun turret. As soon as the last part cane into place, Jaune quickly jumped out of the way and a hailstorm of bullets showered Roman.

The bullets ripped Roman apart. After her turret finally stopped, smoke slithered out the barrels. Roman laid in bloody, battered pieces. Jaune and Coco sighed in relief.

"Ha ha... ahhh.. fair enough, kiddos." Roman's voice echoed through the arena. Trails of blood slithered into Roman's shredded parts, Pulling the pieces back together. He reformed, every bullet hole and wound disappearing.

Roman was good as new in minutes. He slowly clapped.

"If I might say, good teamwork." Roman chuckled. Jaune and Coco exchanged confused looks. A familiar face came from behind Jaune.

"You took quite the beating, Jaune. You still have quite a ways to go."

Jaune turned to see Ozpin. He was so utterly confused.

"Jaune... I see you've met Roman. A council member of the night shade Nine, My special operations team."

Jaune looked from Roman to Ozpin repeatedly.

"B-but.. he killed all those Majority.." Ozpin put his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"All convicted murderous prisoners." Ozpin clarified.

"What about Coco?.." Jaune added.

Ozpin turned to Coco and apologized for involving her.

Jaune looked at Roman. Roman grinned. "Sorry, kid." Roman apologized, "Ozpin told me not to pull my punches." Jaune looked down.

"This was sort of a test of strength. As Ozpin said, you still have a way to go. However, your power is immense. We need that." Roman stated.

"We need your help, Jaune. Your strength, power, and believe it or not strange connection you have with women will be incredibly useful." Jaune was even more confused.

"One of the four maidens have been captured. The fall maiden, to be

exact." Roman stated.

"What?.. who?.." Jaune had no idea what they were talking about.

"Let's go get Ruby." Ozpin said. "You have a maiden of fall whose heart needs capturing." Ozpin said as he patted Jaune on the back.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

* * *

Ah, there we go. Some might ask, "Why is Roman so dam strong." Well, because I really like Roman. Anyway, please leave a review. What did you think of this? Side note, please list any characters I haven't introduced or haven't been in it for a while. It would help.

(Team Funky, possibly JaunexNeon coming soon. I hope I love up to your expectations. :'( )


	22. Chapter 22

Ruby stared at Coco, as her, Coco, and Jaune sat in awkward silence facing each other on the lounging seat of the highly expensive Jet Plane. Where they were riding to, however, was information Ozpin hadn't yet disclosed with them. All Jaune knew at the moment was that he was on some sort of mission to capture a girls heart or something. The looks Ruby and Coco were shooting each other were making Jaune more uncomfortable than he already was. Jaune tried to break the ice, "So… uh.. Coco.." Jaune muttered. Coco closed the death glare she had on Ruby, "What's up Jaune?.."

Jaune cleared his throat, "um… I'm sorry we drug you into this.."

Coco shook her head and smiled, "I technically involved myself."

Jaune looked down, "I guess."

Ruby scooted next to Jaune and locked eyes with Coco again, As if claiming her territory. The silence was broken as Ozpin entered from the cockpit. Jaune was hoping he would finally get some answers.

"So what exactly am I doing?.." Jaune questioned.

Ozpin smiled, "There are Minority in this world far stronger than anything you've ever seen. We call them 'The Maidens'. They are minority rarer than even Upirs. They come around only once every few hundred years. Once they arise, it's a race to recruit them before the enemy. That's why you're here, Jaune. We need your help recruiting her before the enemy.

"Why me though?..." Jaune asked.

"You, my dear boy, have some sort of unnatural luck with women. They are drawn to you. You're harem is ever growing." Ozpin laughed.

Jaune sighed. Coco looked shocked.

"The maiden is a girl your age whom does not yet know who, or what, rather, she is. We need you to convince her and, for lack of a better term, capture her."

Jaune had a confused look. "How do you expect me to tell a girl 'Oh hey, My name's Jaune, You're a powerful monster, Wanna go out?'"

Ozpin chuckled, "You'll figure it out. We're moving you into an apartment close to where she lives. You'll have to analyze her and work your magic."

Jaune stood. "So long story short, you want me to stalk a girl until I make her my girlfriend? And then what?.. Just ease the fact that's she's a monster into small talk?"

Ozpin sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that but I suppose.."

Jaune shook his head. "Nuh-uh, No way. This is stupid! Why can't you guys tell her?! I'm not the most qualified person for this!"

Ozpin placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You got this.." Ozpin whispered.

Jaune whimpered. Ruby cut in, "What about us?.."

Ozpin turned to her, "Coco and you will be sharing a room next to Jaune's just in case he needs back up. Ozpin nodded towards Coco.

The Plan suddenly jerked as it slowly skidded to a halt.

"Where are we, Ozpin?" Jaune asked. Ozpin pointed toward the window and Jaune glanced out it. Skyscrapers as tall as the clouds were spread out as far as the eye could see. Jaune gasped.

"Is this-"

Ozpin cut him off, "Yes.. New York City."

* * *

Jaune tossed his bags aside as he fell onto the apartment's big, fluffy, bed. He exhaled deeply. He was extremely exhausted. He rolled over and reached for his backpack. He pulled the file for the maiden out and went over it once again. The filed description of the girl was very detailed. It included a picture and analysis. According to it, her name is Amber Leeph. She's the same age as Jaune. Also, she knows she's not human, but she doesn't know what specifically she is or why she has the powers she does.

Jaune heard knocking at the door. He walked over and looked through the peek hole to see Ruby standing there, arms crossed and agitated. Jaune opened the door and Ruby stomped past him and plopped down on his bed.

"What's up Rubles?" Jaune asked cautiously.

Ruby groaned, "I can NOT share a room with her. She is super irritating. She keeps giving me dirty looks and when I try to talk to her she either ignores me or glares at me!"

Ruby glanced at Jaune. Then she gave him a death glare, witch startled him.

"You are NOT adding her. I will not share her with you. You have enough 'Girlfriends' as it is. Not to mention it's bad enough you're adding a MAIDEN to the mix!"

Jaune shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, "I-I wasn't planning on it!"

Ruby smiled, "Good." She jumped up and gave Jaune a hug. Jaune rolled his eyes and hugged her back as he kissed her on the cheek, which made her grin, blush, and hold him tighter. When she finally let go, Jaune grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?.." Ruby wondered.

Jaune replied, "I'm going to use this credit card Ozpin gave me to go get some food and essentials."

Jaune and Ruby left the room and Jaune locked the door behind him. Ruby returned to her room, much to her displeasure. Jaune headed out into the big city, It was quite a different sight then he was used to. There were so many people, so many new noises, sights, and sounds. Jaune explored the street he'd be staying on looking for any signs of a store. He looked up towards the sky as a plane zoomed overhead. Just then, something crashed into him, hitting him hard and fast, wiping him off his feet and knocking the wind out of him.

Jaune rolled on the ground, clenching his stomach, trying to catch his breath. 'That's weird' Jaune thought to himself. 'Who could've hit me this hard?'

Jaune crawled to his knees and looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Staring back at him was a short-brown haired, tall, slender girl, with beautiful eyes, a deep autumn leaf brown. Jaune sat in silence. The picture did this girl no justice. She was far more gorgeous in real life. Ozpin was certainly right about Jaune's luck. He couldn't believe he just ran into the girl on the street by mere coincidence. Ozpin did say she lived close by.

"Um.. are you okay?.." The girl asked, Concern in her eyes.

Jaune stood and patted himself off. "Y-Yeah." Jaune apologized, "Sorry about that! I didn't see where I was going.." The girl shook her head.

"N-No it was my fault." She sighed. "I'm really clumsy.. This is the third time today I've ran into someone full force cuz I wasn't paying attention.."

"That's alright.. heh.. I'm tougher than I look as well.." Jaune responded.

She gazed into his eyes, Lost for a few moments.

Jaune blushed and shook his head, "W-Where are my manners! Hi, I'm Jaune.. Jaune Arc." Jaune extended his hand and she easily took it in hers firmly and shook.

"Pleased to meet you, Jaune Arc. My name is Amber Leeph." Jaune wanted to say 'I already know who you are. Oh yeah, by the way you're a powerful monster and we should grab a bite to eat sometime.' But that wasn't exactly an open topic.

"Oh, Right! So.. I'm new here, and.. do you think you could point me to the nearest store or market?.." Jaune asked. If she lives in the area she should know where to go.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I could show you the way if you want."

Jaune's face lit up. This would be a great opportunity to get closer to her.

"That would be great! Thank you!" Jaune replied happily.

"Ah, I'm such a dope!" Amber suddenly shouted. Jaune jolted. " I can't believe I forgot again already! Jaune I need to rush home! You can come with if you want, but there's something I have to grab." Amber signaled for Jaune to follow as she took off the opposite way they were going. Jaune followed soon after, dazed and confused.

Ozpin wasn't lying about her living close by, as her place was across the street, diagonal to the apartment complex Jaune was staying in. She ran inside, leaving the door open. Jaune almost followed her in, but then he remembered he just met this girl and that would be extremely weird of him.

A few minutes later she came back out with a plastic bag with something in it.

"Sorry about that. I almost forgot my Niece's Christmas present again." That hit Jaune like a ton of cement filled trucks. He had no idea it was so close to the holidays what with everything that had been going on lately.

He instantly started to become homesick. He started missing the girls.

The two made their way back down the path originally intended. They walked slowly and in silence for many blocks until finally Amber spoke up…

"So, what brings you to the big city?" Amber asked curiously. Jaune didn't know how to reply. He had to just come up with something quick and believable, at that.

"I'm, Uh, Visiting friends for the holidays…" Jaune lied.

She nodded. "I see, Sounds nice."

Jaune smiled, "What did you get for your niece?"

"This new doll she's been wanting. She's eight."

"I remember wanting a doll when I was eight." Jaune replied jokingly, causing Amber to giggle. Amber and Jaune strolled up to the front of a store, stopping just before the double doors. Jaune and Amber shared a quick smile, before Amber turned to leave.

"See you around Jaune!" Amber called out before disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Jaune went into the store, and came back out shortly after, both arms full of shopping bags of food and bare living essentials. He returned to the apartment and stocked the food in the pantries and fridge. Coco entered the room.

Jaune smirked, "How you getting along with Ruby?" He asked, Rhetorically.

Coco exhaled. "Pretty well, considering she hasn't been there all day."

Jaune looked at Coco, "What? Where is she?"

Coco shrugged, "Don't know, she took off a bit after you did. Didn't tell me where she was going or leave a note. Just left."

Jaune groaned, "Ugh... It's going to be dark soon. I better go find her."

Coco sighed, "You do that, mister white knight. I'll be here, waiting." Coco leaned up as Jaune walked by and kissed him on the cheek. Jaune jolted and stopped.

"Hey! None of that!" Jaune exclaimed.

Coco laughed.

Jaune looked up and down the street and around the block as many times as he could count, but couldn't find a sign of her. Suddenly, he thought he heard her voice coming from an alleyway so he followed the origin of the noise. He came to an opening where three men and a woman, dressed in black outfits with skull masks, were having what seemed like an important conversation. Jaune tried to back away slowly, but he accidentally kicked an empty can with the back of his foot. When all their heads shot towards him, he nearly crapped his pants.

The female shouted, "It's a spy! Get him!" Jaune turned to run but there were two more skull masked men blocking his path. He was surrounded. He couldn't fight, and he couldn't run. He was much too strong for these normal muggers. He would certainly kill them… He only had one choice.

Jaune pretended to swing a wide arced punch at one of the men blocking his path. He purposefully missed, one of the men taking the opportunity to knee him in the gut. Jaune felt near to nothing, as this blow was nowhere near as hard as something people he's fought before have dished out to him. However, Jaune fell to his knees, playing along, pretending to be winded. One of the men scraped Jaune off the ground and dropped him at the feet of the woman, who appeared to be in charge.

"Let me see your face before we mess it up so bad no one will recognize you, Spy!" The woman shouted in a low, threatening tone. Jaune pretended to struggle to his knees, looking up into the eyes of the gang leader woman.

She jumped back. "Jaune!?" She shouted in disbelief.

Jaune looked up at her, wide eyed and confused. She tore her mask off and Jaune saw it was Amber… his target… The Maiden…

"No Fuckin way.." Jaune whispered.

Amber laughed, signaling for her 'Friends' to back off. She helped Jaune up.

"what're you doing roaming in my back alleys?.." Amber questioned.

"Well.." Jaune started, "First off… I didn't know they were yours…"

Amber grinned at his statement. "Well, 'Hey guess what I'm a gang leader!' Isn't exactly a conversation starter." Jaune nodded pursing his lips.

"Second," Jaune added, "I'm looking for my friend. Short, Dark red hair.. Energetic, to say the least." Amber stroke a thinking pose, then shook her head.

"Nah, Can't say I've seen her… That's probably fortunate for her though." Amber chuckled.

"Well," Amber smiled, "Now that you've seen who I am I kinda have to kill you."

Amber and Jaune shared a laugh.

…

Then Amber snapped her fingers and the men started carrying Jaune away.

"Wait, you were serious?!" Jaune shouted.

"Sorry about that." Amber stated.

Jaune shook and pried, not trying to use too much strength. He still had to play along. These people couldn't actually do any damage to him anyway. Someone tossed a sack over Jaune's face so he couldn't see anything. When they removed it, Jaune was tied to a chair in a room with bloodstains on every wall. A metal table next to him Held various knives and other weapons. As the men left the room, Amber came in.

She strolled up to Jaune and kneeled in front of him.

"Look. I'm really sorry about this, but it's just the way things work around here. You seem like a great guy, pretty cute, too. But, ya' know." She reached over and grabbed a long black dagger from the table.

Jaune was alone with her. This was going to have to be make or break time.

"Go ahead." Jaune demanded. "It won't work." Amber laughed.

"What? You got a metal plate in your chest or something?.." Amber asked sarcastically.

Jaune shook his head. "I know what you are…" Jaune responded.

"Duh, that's kinda why we're here." Amber stated. Jaune shook his head again.

"No, I mean, I know WHAT you are.." Amber tilted her head, confused. "I know the power you hide from everyone. I know you know you're different." Amber glared at Jaune.

"Time for you to go." Amber drove the knife deep into Jaune's chest. Jaune jolted in pain. Now THAT hurt.

Jaune looked up at her. She took a few steps back. Jaune wasn't bleeding or anything. He wasn't dying. He clenched his fists, and tore the leather straps from the arms of the chair. He stood and walked over to Amber, who was looking on at him in fear, the knives handle still emerging from his chest.

Amber started to tremble as Jaune slowly pulled the blade out and stabbed into the wall next to Amber's head, making her jump. Jaune looked down on her. She smiled, this made Jaune confused.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one!" Amber exclaimed. Jaune didn't know she would accept it so easily.

"Uh… Well, yes. I'm kind of the same thing as you…" Jaune was already having trouble thinking of a way to explain this.

"This is great! Finally, someone who is worthy to rule at my side! We can own this town!"

"Ye- Wait, what?!" Before Jaune could react, Amber jumped into his arms and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Jaune was entirely used to this by now, but it still shocked him.

"I've been waiting so long! I knew you were special the moment I saw you!" Amber looked full of glee.

"But I can't… I… what…" Jaune was at a loss for words. He pushed her off. "I can't do that…"

Amber looked up at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Why not?…"

"Because… um… I'm not a criminal?.." That was the only thing Jaune could come up with.

"I can teach you!" she exclaimed. Jaune shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"No, dammit! You can't be a criminal anymore, either! You are much more powerful and way more important than you could possibly ever know! I was sent to recruit you… so you can learn how to control your powers like I was taught…" Amber pushed him away.

"I knew it! You're just the same as that Ironheart or whatever his name was!" She scoffed. "You don't care about me; you just care about my powers. Which, mind you, I don't need help controlling. I have FULL control!" Jaune stepped back. The earth below them began to rumble. The ground below Jaune began to crack and split. Giant vines burst from the floor and began to wrap around Jaune up to his neck, binding him in place. Jaune tried to move, but he couldn't even find the strength to try. He glanced down at his arms; roots were digging into his system, draining his energy.

Jaune knew if he didn't break free he wasn't in trouble. Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said she was powerful. He did forget to mention, however, that she could summon fucking life stealing plants!

"It's a shame it has to be like this, Jaune. What a waste." The vines on Jaune started to constrict. The pressure was that of a boa constrictor if it were made of industrial vice grips.

Jaune was starting to lose consciousness. Everything was starting to fade to black. Jaune couldn't let himself turn… If he did, he would certainly kill Amber. From the way things looked, though, it didn't seem Jaune had much of a choice. That is, he didn't until she came crashing in.

* * *

Merry Christmas you glorious bastards! I'm finally back in action and will be updating regularly again! The story of Jaune will continue. To those of you who waited a long time for this chapter… I'm sorry. To those of you, who are new, welcome! If anyone wants to contact me about anything, anything at all, my E-mail address is= 16trobinson


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for the love and support. The reviews really help me sway the story not only towards where I want to see it go, but also where you as the readers want to see it go as well. Keep it up!

* * *

She came crashing in, toppling over Amber and wrestling her to the floor. Her jet black hair glistened and swayed in front of Jaune. Even with all the pressure and pain Jaune was feeling right now, tears of joy still managed to find his eyes. The vines around him started to retreat back into the ground and he fell to his knees. The tears became overwhelming. Jaune was lost in his thoughts. She reached up and caressed his cheek. Jaune looked up into her beautiful golden eyes.

"We… We buried you…How is this.. How are you even?..." Jaune tried to muster a full sentence through the tears.

Blake leaned in and gave Jaune a loving kiss on the lips.

"You know how hard it was digging my way through six feet of dirt?.." Blake smiled.

Amber struggled to break free but Blake was pinning her under her arm with all her strength. Jaune fell to his knees, weeping with joy. He hugged Blake tight, making her release Amber. Amber jumped to her feet and bolted for the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a tall, silver haired man blocking her path.

"Hey, Jaune, I brought some back up." Ozpin announced. Jaune glanced over past Ozpin to see all his girls smiling and waving.

Amber gritted her teeth. "What the fuck is this?! Who are all of you?"

Ozpin cleaned his glasses as he responded. "I am part of the council of nine, an elite task force unit made up of minority, monsters, such as yourself, tasked with taking out threats to our kind and our kinds secrets."

Amber shook her head. "W-What the hell do you want with me then?.."

Ozpin smiled. "You are one of four Minority in this world with immense power and immense potential. We need you. There's a war coming. It's as simple as that. We'll have more time to discuss if you come with me." Amber looked down then back up at Ozpin.

"Fine! I'll come with you… to talk.. but if I don't like what you have to say, I'm taking off." Amber and Ozpin left the room and the girls came in and surrounded Jaune.

"We missed you so much!" Weiss exclaimed.

Phyrra wiped her eyes. "You've been gone so long and we barely knew anything…"

Reese smiled and patted Jaune on the shoulder. Coco stood in the back distraught at how many girls Jaune was currently 'courting'. Jaune's tears of joy continued to flood out. He was so happy to see them all again. But, Jaune slowly began to realize not everyone was here.

"Wh-where's Ruby?" Jaune asked.

They all looked at each other sharing confused looks.

"You never found her?.." Coco said.

Jaune quickly stood. "I went to look for her, then all this happened…" Jaune bolted out of the room to Ozpin, who was still making his way to the rented limousine with Amber.

"Ozpin! Where's Ruby?! You can track her or something, Right?!" Jaune was starting to get nervous, and Ozpin could hear it in Jaune's voice. Ozpin pushed in his glasses.

"I can try to detect her aura. But it doesn't work too well and takes some time." Ozpin stated.

Jaune looked down and slowly nodded. "Please.. I.. I don't want to lose anyone.. ever again.."

Everyone packed into the back of the limo and headed back to the apartments Jaune and the girls were staying in.

Once they all got inside, Ozpin sat cross legged in the middle of the room. He took off his glasses and handed them to Jaune. Ozpin put his hands together and a grey aura started radiating from Ozpin. He grew brighter until it seemed as though the whole room was covered in Ozpins aura. Suddenly, Ozpin jolted like someone just hit him. He fell to the floor. Jaune ran up to him.

"Ozpin?! What happened? A-Are you okay?!"

Ozpin pulled the pen from his shirt pocket and started to write something on Jaune's hand. Once Ozpin finished, Jaune glanced at the address Ozpin wrote on him.

"Hurry… She's in trouble…" Ozpin whispered just before passing out from using too much aura.

Jaune sprinted out the door and the girls followed close behind. They came upon the building at the exact address Jaune was directed to. Jaune tried the front door but it was locked. It looked as though it had been abandoned for years. Jaune was already fueled by fear and anger. He slammed his fist into the door, blowing it completely off its hinges and into shredded pieces. Jaune and the girls ran in.

* * *

A guy in the middle of lighting a cigarette stood and stared at them. Shocked, He dropped his cigarette and dashed upstairs. Jaune was much faster, however, and caught him in a split second. Jaune tackled him to the ground and held up a cocked fist.

"Where's the short red haired girl?!"

The guy looked away, ignoring Jaune. This pissed Jaune off instantly. Jaune tossed the guy up and backwards spin-kicked him into a wall. Jaune quickly moved forward and bursted into the next closest room. He took two steps and the floor gave out beneath him.

Jaune fell and hit the ground hard. He slowly rose to his knees to see something in front of him that brought him instantly to tears, Ruby hanging by her wrists and covered in blood. She had no wounds, but she was unconscious. With all the metal tools lying about, it looked as though someone had tortured her, waited for her to heal, and then tortured her again.

Jaune heard a familiar voice coming from a back room linked to the one he was in. He couldn't quite make out whose voice it is, mostly because it sounded slightly different, almost mechanical. Jaune quickly sliced the rope with his hand and laid Ruby in the corner. The girls caught up with Jaune the moment the person and their subordinate walked into the room.

Jaune looked into the familiar eyes of a man he had drained the life from before. Ironwood. Only now he had a small glowing engine looking item imbued in his chest where his heart was and mechanical spinning eyes that were far from human. Ironwood grinned at the sight of Jaune and opened his mouth to speak, but Jaune was not going to give him the chance. Jaune blew up the concrete ground beneath him, sprinting toward Ironwood at the speed of light. Jaune swung his fist in a fast arc, cutting through the air in-between them.

Ironwood disappeared from the spot that he stood and appeared behind Jaune.

"This won't be like last time…" Ironwood whispered. Jaune spun around and swung his fist again, but Ironwood caught it. He lifted Jaune's arm above his head and struck him in the gut with the force of a jet plane crashing into the earth at full speed. Jaune hacked up a large glob of blood. He was internally bleeding and his ribs were practically dust. He dropped to his knees and blood began to pour from his mouth profusely.

Jaune couldn't move. His body was repeatedly going in and out of shock as his bones were trying to regenerate along with his organs but Ironwood wasn't going to let that happen. He pulled back his leg and blasted Jaune into the roof before Jaune came crashing down again. The girls stood in shock.

Phyrra screamed out, "Help him!"

All the girls went into attack mode and charged Ironwood. He blinked to the girls in the back and hit their necks knocking out both Blake and Reese at the same time. Weiss shot ice at Ironwoods feet, freezing his legs to the floor.

He grinned and broke off the ice with ease. He charged Weiss, but she was smart enough to know not to let him approach. She exploded with sharp icicles surrounding her entire body from head to toe.

Two of the large ice spikes stabbed into Ironwoods arm. He broke them off and tossed them aside. He exhaled deeply. Phyrra blindsided him with a hard strike to the side of his head with her heel, knocking him back a few feet. Phyrra went to swing again, but Ironwood dodged with ease. Phyrra was dropped as well. Jaune stood to his feet, his black aura flashing from him, slicing through the air around him.

Ironwood and Jaune's fists collided in the middle of the room, the following shock having power that of a small earthquake. Weiss charged her ice waiting for a moment to hit Ironwood in a critical area. Jaune and Ironwoods fists met each other with extreme force repeatedly. The loud sound that imitated cannons rocked the room continuously, as Weiss tried to steady her, but it was extremely difficult, since Ironwood and Jaune were blinking in and out of a speed inconceivable to the human eye. Coco also tried to focus on Ironwood, since she was a technomancer she could easily tear the mechanical parts from Ironwood and that would easily end the fight. However, Coco had the same issue Weiss was having. They were moving too fast to lock on to.

Jaune saw out of the corner of his eye that Weiss and Coco were trying to take Ironwood out. Jaune listed to the left, weaving under Ironwood's fist. He grabbed Ironwood's arm and Judo tossed him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground. The second Jaune stepped back, Weiss sprayed ice on Ironwood, sealing him to the ground in solid ice. Her ice can't be broken; no matter how much he struggled he can't break free. Coco got up close to Ironwood.

Coco, using her power, tore all the mechanics out of his entire body. His eyes were shredded and little pieces here and there that replaced parts of his nervous system were also removed. The part in the middle of Ironwood's chest that replaced his heart wasn't moving. It wouldn't budge.

Jaune gripped the glowing item in Ironwood's chest.

"How are you alive Ironwood?.." Jaune asked, the fury in his voice clear. "I know you couldn't have done this to yourself!"

Ironwood grinned as he grit his teeth. "Why… should I tell you anything?..."

Jaune pulled at Ironwood's heart machine, Making him wince.

"Mostly because if you don't, I'll pull this thing out real slow.." Jaune tugged at the machine again, making Ironwood wince in pain.

"I won't tell you anything!" Ironwood screamed out.

"Then looks like this is going to hurt." Jaune replied as he gripped the machine hard and slowly began to tear it from Ironwoods chest. Ironwood started screaming.

Coco put her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I want to know why I couldn't pull that thing out of him with my powers…"

"Looks like I can rip it out of him just fine!" Jaune exclaimed as he once again tore out Ironwood's heart. The life faded from his body slowly as it twitched and struggled. Memories of when Jaune first did this to Ironwood started to come back. Last time it was for Ruby as well.

Jaune sat and stared at the machine for as long as it took for the girls to regain consciousness. Yet, Jaune could not even attempt to make out what kind of machinery it was, or how it was made. All he knew was that it replaced a heart. He'd have to take it to Ozpin for more information.

As of right now, though, Jaune was happy to see Ruby was okay. He embraced her in a loving hug. It was so nice to see all his girls together, all of them healthy, all of them happy. At least, for now.

* * *

That's all for today, boys and girls. Thank you for tuning in. Also, I'd like to thank all the new readers because there have been so many and I appreciate that. Leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
